


Schöne Schäume

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirres Geschreibsel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schöne Schäume

Der Aufstand

 

Das Umfeld schien von Anfang an seltsam. Sicher, sie besuchte es nur, sie erhielt nur einen oberflächlichen Eindruck und doch blieb es seltsam. Zumindest war das die Absicht gewesen. Nur schnuppern, nur einen Moment kennenlernen, der aus ihrem Leben herausstach. Einen Mann, der fremdartig und exotisch, dennoch von erotischer Anziehungskraft, nicht damit aufhörte, sich der Welt zu präsentieren und sie zu locken.   
Wie anders wäre es zu erklären, dass ihn die schönsten Frauen, die bezauberndsten Mädchen umschwärmten.   
Wie Bienen tummelten sie sich emsig auf seinem Gelände. Und dieses Gelände war es wert, sich darauf zu tummeln. Sie war die Erste, die dergleichen zugab und notierte. Keinen Augenblick vergaß sie ihre Rolle als Beobachterin. Keinen Augenblick hörte sie auf, den Abstand zu wahren. Vor allem den Abstand zu ihm. So schwer fiel es ihr nicht. Alt war er, lange, zottelige Haare verdeckten die Seiten des Gesichts, eine teure Sonnenbrille die Augen. Alles in allem handelte es sich bei ihm keineswegs um jemanden, den sie auch nur in der entferntesten Art und Weise für attraktiv erachtete. Doch akzeptierte sie, dass es den Frauen um sie anders ging.   
Auch wenn ihr Leben nicht ausschließlich um ihn kreiste. Es drehte sich wieder und wieder um sie selbst, ein jedes kreiste um die eigene Person. Vielleicht war das der Preis, den der Mann zahlte, wenn er beschloss, sich mit Schönheiten zu umgeben.   
Sie sahen nur sich.   
Manchmal vielleicht ihn, als ihren Gönner und Helfer. Er behielt eine Funktion inne, die sie jedoch immer für selbstverständlich, wenn nicht für wohlverdient hielten. Schönheit musste bewahrt, gehegt, gepflegt und behütet werden. Von Schönheit ließ sich nicht erwarten, dass sie sich mit anderem beschäftigte, als mit sich selbst. Denn darin lagen ihr Wesen, ihr Sinn und ihre Erfüllung.   
Und so ließ sich auch am ehesten die Verwunderung der Beobachterin deuten, als sich nicht allzu weit von dem saftig grünen Gelände, dem prachtvollen weißen Stein und den luxuriösen Wasserspielen, ein gänzlich anderes Gebiet auftat. Weit genug entfernt, dass die Schönheiten nie in Verlegenheit gekommen waren, es zu betreten, geschweige denn nur zu erahnen, dass es existierte. Selbstverständlich existierte auch nichts außerhalb des Gesichtskreises der hübschen Damen, weder für sie, noch für jene, die sich an ihrem Anblick erfreuten.   
Erstaunlich und fast auffällig, wie verschieden Welten, die sich so nah nebeneinander befanden, sein konnten. Wie verschieden Menschen, speziell Frauen sein konnten.   
Um es kurz und deutlich zu machen, das abseitige Gelände beherbergte abseitige Frauen. Gestalten, die von Natur und Schicksal weniger begünstigt waren, als sich jedermann oder jede Frau erhoffte.   
Ob das nun ein Grund war, sie abgeschieden und eingezäunt zu halten, sogar bewacht von Uniformierten, geradewegs als wollte man – oder er, der Herr über allem Gebiet, wenigstens soweit das Auge reichte – vermeiden, dass uneingeweihte Blicke auf sie fielen?   
Was nichts half. Recherche blieb Recherche. Und Langeweile auch Langeweile. Denn sich im Sonnenlicht zu aalen und das Auge an Wiese und Wasser zu laben, blieb nur für eine begrenzte Zeit interessant. Zumindest, wenn der ewig währende Stress, dem sich die Leidensgenossinnen unterzogen, wegfiel. Denn die Beobachterin kam nicht auf die Idee, kostbare Energie mit frisieren, wachsen, zupfen, maniküren, pediküren und weitaus schmerzhafteren und doch so nötigen Methoden sich selbst zu perfektionieren, zu verbringen.   
Stattdessen entdeckte sie die anderen. Die anderen Frauen. Gewöhnlich, unansehnlich, langweilig, so erschienen sie ihr. Kurz gesagt gewöhnlich. Normal vielleicht. Und gerade diese Normalität wollte man ihnen nicht gönnen. Wollte er ihnen nicht gönnen. Ob der Mann sie auf seine Weise angezogen, überredet, bezahlt oder mit der immerwährenden Betonung ihrer Fehler überzeugt hatte, spielte letztlich auch keine Rolle.   
Sie saßen fest. Eingesperrt, bewacht und unter Druck. Denn auch an sie wurden Forderungen gestellt. Die Anpassung an eine Welt, die sie in ihrem Zustand nicht duldete, forderte er und forderte er durch die Bewacher.   
Möglich, dass sie die Forderung nicht verstanden, nicht begriffen, was von ihnen gewünscht wurde. Oder dass sie es nicht konnten, nicht imstande waren, ihre Stunden mit der peinlich genauen Sorge um das eigene Äußere zu verbringen.   
Und so blieben sie eingesperrt, weggesperrt in einem Teil der Welt, der unbekannt und verschleiert blieb.   
Gut bewacht und unentdeckt, bis sie, die Besucherin, der nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde, um ihr Kommen und Gehen zu beobachten, das abgelegene Gebiet fand. Niemand glaubte wohl, dass es jemanden wie sie fortzöge von den Brunnen des Luxus, von den Wohltaten und Wohlgefühlen, die um die Gunst von Haut und Haar, von Sinneslüsten wetteiferten.   
So wurde sie wieder zu der, als die sie gekommen war, zur Beobachterin. Beobachtete was dort, dort unten, in dem absurd entfernten Teil der Welt vor sich ging.   
Die Mühlen mahlten. Nichts würde sich ändern. Nichts, bis sie spontan eingriffe. Und plötzlich, unerwartet, gerade für sie selbst, tat sie es, griff ein. Dabei war es nur ein Vorschlag. Doch einer, der in dem Augenblick das Licht erblickte, in dem er auch gehört wurde. In dem die Damen des Luxus den Moment der Aufmerksamkeit erlebten, den sie für diffizile Aufgaben wie permanentes Make-up aufsparten.   
Vielleicht lag es daran, wie selten sie das Wort ergriff. Dass, als sie es doch tat, die Ohren für sie geöffnet waren. Und der Gedanke an eine Party, der die Sinne der Angesprochenen auf perfide Weise stimulieren musste, erfüllte seinen Zweck, als sie ihn flugs in die unterschwellige Botschaft integrierte. Zusammen hieß auch zusammen feiern. Eine Lage, eine Chance. Zusammen im Geschlecht, zusammen gegen die Welt. Die Welt, die sie beide einpferchte. Nur dass die eine es weniger merkte als die andere. Es vielleicht einer nichts ausmachte, es der anderen egal war und wieder eine andere keinen Ausweg erkennen konnte, so sehr sie auch suchte.   
Zusammen feiern, Frauen aus den begrenzten Gebieten mit den begrenzten Blickwinkeln. Wie eingeschränkt sie waren, wie armselig in ihrer Unwissenheit. Nur einen Katzensprung entfernt harrten die einen ihrer Befreiung, ohne sie wirklich zu erhoffen. Während die anderen die Vergänglichkeit fürchteten und in Furcht vor ihr dem Leben flohen.   
Die Beobachterin stand auf in einem Moment der Leere. Und sie wurde gehört. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschungen waren die Frauen schnell, verstanden, handelten, luden zum Fest. Wohl begriffen sie nicht alles. Wohl begriffen sie, dass eine Feier nahte, dass es um Spaß ging, um ihren Spaß. Das war der Antrieb, der sie in Bewegung setzte. Doch die Bewegung zählte, nicht der Grund.   
Die Bewegung, die Teilchen, die aufeinander prallten, Schwingungen entfachten, denen die Elemente nachzugeben gezwungen waren.   
Wellen breiteten sich kreisförmig aus, sparten keinen Fleck mehr ein. Und was als Bewegung zur Freude begonnen hatte, erreichte die Umzäunung, übersprang Barrieren und Grenzen. Bis auch die anderen sahen, was weder sie noch ihre vom Leben begünstigten Kameradinnen langsam erkannten.   
Ein Aufschrei gellte durch die Menge, zog sich durch wogende Masse. Mit der Erkenntnis stieg die Wut. Mit der Wut das Bedürfnis zu handeln. Das Bedürfnis, den Kreis zu durchbrechen.   
Er brach, obwohl weder in seinem Inneren, noch außerhalb seiner Grenzen die Freiheit lag, die sie suchten.   
Aber sie befreiten sich von den Bewachern, den Grenzen, den Schranken und allem, was sie voneinander trennte. Sie befreiten sich von dem Mann mit langem Haar, Falten in der sonnengegerbten Haut und der exklusiven Markensonnenbrille. Niemand, und gerade kein Mann sollte ihnen vorschreiben können, wie sie zu leben hatten.   
Die Party tobte. Für einen Augenblick sah es aus, als gingen Wünsche in Erfüllung, an die sie nie gedacht hatten.   
War es ein Wunder, dass sie damit nicht umgehen konnten? Ein Wunder, dass sie sich selbst die Grenzen wieder auferlegten, die sie gerade noch gesprengt hatten? Dass der Gedanke an Freiheit sie erschreckte? Oder dass Unterschiede sie verwirrten.   
Nach einer langen Zeit, in der sie Grundsätzliches vergessen hatten, spielte der Wunsch nach Rückkehr in Vertrautes eine zu große Rolle als dass sie ihn sich selbst versagen konnten.   
Einfacher, sich der Schönheit zu widmen, leichter sich Altbewährtem anzuvertrauen.   
Und sehr bald, zu bald fand die Beobachterin sich im Schatten jener Trümmer wieder, die der Aufstand bewirkt hatte. Einem leichten, kleinen Schatten, der keine Rolle mehr spielte, wenn die Schönheit erneut zu glänzen begann. Wenn der Luxus am Pool, der Reichtum einer geschmückten äußeren Erscheinung mehr zählt als jeder feinere Glanz.   
So war es und so blieb es, erkannte die Besucherin. Die Frauen hatten ihre Wahl getroffen. Ihnen oblag es zu entscheiden, ob die Folgen der Entscheidungen in ihrem Sinne verliefen. Oder ob es Zeit wurde für eine zweite Revolution.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bekenntnisse eines gestörten Geistes

 

Zeit für einen dieser Träume.   
In einem Fall, in dem derselbe sich von den anderen durch geradezu erstaunliche Gewalttätigkeit abhebt.   
Wenngleich nicht in der graphischen Darstellung, sondern in den Folgeerscheinungen von Taten, an die ich mich selbst im Traum nicht erinnern konnte oder wollte.   
Stichwort: Blutig. So blutig hatte ich wohl selten geträumt. Vielleicht noch nie.   
Der Traum ging sogar weiter, als ich es gewohnt war. Betreffend meines Selbstbildes, das wahrhaftig erstaunlich schäbig, wenn sich nicht gar als vollkommen abartig darstellte.   
Ja, ich war eine Mörderin. Und ich wusste es.   
Dabei spielte es nicht einmal eine Rolle, wen ich ermordet hatte, wann ich den- oder diejenigen abschlachtete, ich wusste, dass ich dazu fähig war, und es machte mir nicht einmal etwas aus.   
Krank? Ja.   
Grund: Vielleicht die zahllosen, unglaublich brutalen Filme, die ich gesehen hatte. Vielleicht die merkwürdig abgehobenen Charaktere, für die ich mich so brennend interessiere.   
Die Faszination unserer Gesellschaft für Massenmörder oder Serienkiller, deren Motive und Handwerk wiegt zudem schwer.   
Der wohlige Schauer, der über den Rücken läuft, wenn dir klar wird, wie unendlich winzig die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, jemals mit einem solchen Fall in deiner Wirklichkeit konfrontiert zu werden.   
Ausgenommen durch den Filter einer Fernsehkamera besehen.   
Gewalttätigkeiten gut und schön. Sie würzen geradezu das Leben, sofern man ihnen nicht aus geringem Abstand gesehen, ausgesetzt ist.   
Und ähnlich gestaltete sich das Bild doch fast inmitten meines Traumes. Während desselben ich doch nichts Schlechtes, nichts Aggressives, keinen Mord, schon gar keinen, den ich selbst ausführte, beobachten konnte.   
Dennoch wusste ich, dass ich ihn begangen hatte.   
So wie letztlich jeder fähig wäre, einen Mord zu begehen.   
Oder auch nicht. Nicht so wie ich. Kaltherzig und ohne offensichtliche Schuldgefühle.   
Wenn man nicht anrechnet, dass ich trotz allem wohl dennoch versuchte, meine Untaten zu vertuschen.   
Eindeutig wollte ich nicht erwischt werden, unternahm durchaus Anstrengungen, gelegentlich auftauchende Spuren zu verwischen. Und dies sogar verbunden mit einem Höchstmaß an Arbeit.   
Komischerweise verknüpfte ich auch noch Job und Traum dergestalt, dass ich die Beweise, die ich nicht loswerden konnte, in die Kammer stopfte, aus der ich gewohnt war, mein Arbeitsmaterial zu besorgen. Eine Kammer unter vielen. Dennoch eine zu der ich den Schlüssel besaß.   
Wer hätte ahnen können, dass man mir dennoch auf die Schliche kam. Und dann auch noch mein eigener Vater.   
Doch was sich als noch weitaus erstaunlicher darstellte, er reagierte auf für meine Begriffe unlogische Weise, indem er mir half.   
Nicht dass ich je an seiner Liebe gezweifelt hätte.   
Doch auch diese sollte ihre Grenzen besitzen. Weiß ich doch nur zu gut, dass meine Liebe Grenzen hat, scharfe Grenzen.   
Wo es anstrengend oder unangenehm wird, da erstirbt jedes zarte, freundliche Gefühl in mir.   
Und doch sollte ich meinen Gefühlen ohnehin keine Beachtung mehr schenken, seit ich weiß wie abgestumpft oder besser gesagt hoffnungslos gestört ich wirklich bin.   
Wie kann es denn sein, dass ich ein Mörder bin, ein mehrfacher Mörder sogar, mich aber weder an meine Opfer, noch an die blutige Tat an sich, geschweige denn deren Auslöser erinnern kann.   
Eigentlich unmöglich, ausgenommen ich sei tatsächlich und vollkommen wahnsinnig.   
Dennoch, so richtig neu sind mir meine eigenen Störungen nun auch nicht. Wenngleich Grenzen existieren.   
Meistens kann ich allerdings doch noch halbwegs nachvollziehen, was ich getan habe oder auch warum ich dergleichen unternahm.   
Die vollkommene Lücke, was das eigentliche Verbrechen angeht, ist somit gleichermaßen Fluch und Segen.   
Ernsthaft verspüre ich keinerlei Neigung den Abgründen vergleichbarer Taten ins unmittelbare Angesicht zu blicken.   
Doch unbestimmte Neugierde sowie mein Bedürfnis, den Dingen auf der Spur zu bleiben, so schwierig und abscheulich sie auch erscheinen mögen, lehren mich, eine andere Überzeugung zu vertreten.   
So wurmt mich der Verlust meiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit, wurmt mich kolossal.   
Und wie mich weiterhin alles wurmt, was mir keine sofortige Erklärung aufdrängt, so wurmt mich ebenfalls das Fehlen jeder logischen Ursache, welche das Verhalten meines alten Herrn verdeutlichte.   
Warum sollte er mich nicht verpfeifen? Handeln moralische Menschen nicht auf genau diese Weise? Zählen Recht und Gerechtigkeit nicht mehr als simple Blutsbande?   
Und was ist mit der Humanität? Damit, dass es doch das einzig Wahre sein sollte, sich dem Mitgefühl hinzugeben und aus ihm den Antrieb für weitere Handlungen zu schöpfen?   
Dennoch handelte er vollkommen unverständlich. Für mich vollkommen unverständlich.   
Allerdings war ich auch gewohnt bei weitem nicht alles verstehen zu können, nicht so ohne weiteres. Mir meine Erklärungen stattdessen aus Bruchstücken zusammenzusuchen.   
Kurzum, er schützte mich. Er entdeckte meine Beweise, die winzige Kammer mit der weißen Tür, die ich trotz allem doch immer sorgfältig abgeschlossen hielt.   
Und dennoch – ob er nun einen Verdacht hegte oder sich einfach fragte, was es war, das mir diesen verräterischen Geruch anlastete, diesen schuldbewussten Blick aufdrängte, obwohl ich doch keinerlei Schuld empfand, das Ergebnis blieb traurig. Für mich, denn nun war ich enttarnt.   
Sicher, wie jeder Mörder wusste ich, dass es sich nur um eine Frage der Zeit handelte, bis man mich denn erwischte. Und war ich dann erwischt – was blühte mir schon?   
Gefängnis konnte mich ja wohl kaum erschrecken.   
Eine Nervenheilanstalt weitaus weniger.   
Schließlich war es genau das, wohin ich gehörte. Jetzt und nach allem, an das ich mich nicht erinnern konnte, noch viel mehr als je zuvor.   
Was soll man sagen? Wie soll man es sagen?   
Meinem armen kleinen Vater muss gut schlecht geworden sein, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Der Geruch zum einen, der sich durch ein Schloss nicht ausschließen ließ und mich letztendlich wohl auch verraten hat, früher oder später in jedem Fall verraten hätte.   
Und die blutdurchtränkten Laken, die zusammengeknüllt den Raum füllten. Zum Teil eingeweicht, ausgewaschen in dem verzweifelten Versuch meiner selbst, mich der Beweise, der schmerzhaften Assoziationen zu entledigen.   
Letztendlich hatte ich doch vieles unternommen. Oder in der mir eigenen, unvollkommenen Art versucht, den Schmutz, die Schande loszuwerden, so unmöglich es auch schien. Einen Versuch war es wert, er wurde mir doch schier aufgezwungen.   
„Du kannst dich also an nichts erinnern?“, sagte er und sah mich dabei nicht an.   
Ich bemerkte seine blasse Haut, das kantige Profil. Es war, als sei er in den letzten Tagen extrem gealtert. Den Kragen hochgeschlagen, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben, ging er forsch voran. Ich folgte, gehorsame Tochter, die ich war und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „An nichts.“   
Er nickte und akzeptierte. Ich hatte ihn gesehen, wie er die Laken verpackt und dann verbrannt hatte. Wie er auf den Knien liegend die Kammer geschrubbt hatte.   
Es würde nichts bringen. Es war nicht vorbei, würde niemals vorbei sein.   
Aber ich hatte nicht vor, ihm das zu sagen. Väter sind empfindlich, man muss sie schützen. Vor der Wahrheit und vor dem, was in ihren Töchtern vorgeht.

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

Der Job

Wenn sie sich nur erinnern könnte, um welch einen Job es sich handelte. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, ob sie noch lernte, ob es eine Ausbildung war, zu der sie sich selbst zwang. Und doch – welch eine Rolle spielte das schon. Am Ende stand sie doch mit dem Putzeimer in der Hand in immer wieder demselben Raum, immer wieder vor derselben Aufgabe.   
War es da ein Wunder, wenn sie die Aufgabe nicht mehr sonderlich ernst nahm? Wenn sie begann, sich darum zu drücken, so gut es ging? Wenn sie Auswege suchte, eine Verkürzung der abzuleistenden Zeit um jeden Preis anvisierte? Keineswegs. Nur menschlich. Umso menschlicher, beachtete man das Umfeld, in dem sie sich bewegte. Umso menschlicher, dachte man daran, dass der Ort, den sie nun gezwungen war, wieder und wieder aufzusuchen, keineswegs dem entsprach, mit dem sie sich im Geist oder körperlich auch nur annähernd beschäftigte. Auch ließ sich ein gewisser Ekel nicht abstreiten, den sie empfand, sobald sie es nicht verhindern konnte, dass Sinn und Zweck der Einrichtung in ihr Bewusstsein vorstieß. Meist gelang es ihr, derartige Vorstellungen zu verdrängen. So schwer war es nie, die eigene Wirklichkeit von der Realität außerhalb abzukapseln. Oder sich mehr oder weniger unbewusst von dem zu distanzieren, was sich nicht vor den eigenen Augen abspielte. Fantasie ließ sich lenken. Bis man mit der Nase darauf gestoßen wurde. Aber es war einfach, diesen Zusammenstoß zu umgehen. Relativ einfach.   
Schließlich tat es nicht weh, von knapp bekleideten Frauen umgeben zu sein. Frauen, die ihren Stil entwickelt hatten und diesen ausreizten. Sie konnte nur dazulernen, auch wenn es letztendlich darum ging, wie man oder frau sich am besten verkaufte. In ihrem Falle frau, denn das Etablissement, das sie beschäftigte, bediente einen einseitigen Kundengeschmack. Die Zimmer zu säubern stellte keine wirkliche Herausforderung dar, solange sie nicht daran dachte, welchem Zweck sie dienten. Ausreichend oft befand sie sich innerhalb der diskreten Mauern. Oft genug, dass kein allzu großer Unterschied zwischen Vorher und Nachher möglich war. Oft genug, um in Versuchung zu kommen, schlampig zu werden. Was sie wurde. Fraglos. Und doch schmerzte es, als sie zu dem Gespräch gebeten wurde. Dem Gespräch, das ihr den Kopf zurechtrückte. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Nicht nur, dass ihre Nachlässigkeit so deutlich vor Augen gehalten wurde, dass sie nie imstande wäre, sie zu vergessen – die Standpredigt verdeutlichte ihr auch wieder von Neuem den Ort an dem sie sich befand. In dem sie sich froh und glücklich schätzen sollte. Weil sie geduldet und beschäftigt wurde. Weil ihr Leben einem Sinn folgte. Und weil eine Perspektive vor ihr lag, eine Möglichkeit, das eigene Leben zu gestalten, zu erhalten, zu lenken und im Griff zu halten.   
Doch nicht, wenn sie ihre Anstrengungen lockerte, wenn sie nicht mehr wusste, wie viel oder warum sie überhaupt arbeiten sollte. Wenn sie die Arbeit dadurch kaum noch verrichtete. Wenn sie in das Zimmer trat, für das sie verantwortlich war, und die Verantwortung leugnete. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als die Perspektive zu wechseln, schließlich zu verlassen, und damit die Aussicht auf Normalität. Zu akzeptieren, dass sie nicht geschaffen war für die Aussichten, die anderen offenstanden. Denn letztlich lag die Schuld nur wieder bei ihr, und bei ihr allein.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mord

 

Es handelte sich um ein Komplott. Um ein äußerst werkwürdiges Komplett, eine seltsame, abgebrühte Ansammlung verwirrter Pläne, die sich mit Sicherheit nicht so entwickelten, wie sie ursprünglich gedacht waren.   
Realitäten spielten ineinander.   
Tanja hatte Aufgaben zu erledigen. Sie musste packen, war zu spät dran, viel zu spät.   
Ihre Welt flatterte von der einer Reise in die Vergangenheit bis zu dem gefürchteten Familientreffen. Und sie explodierte, sobald eine der Fantasien mit der anderen kollidierte.   
Dabei war das Treffen von erfreulicher Eleganz und Weitläufigkeit. Ein Etablissement, das seinesgleichen suchte, großzügig errichtet Luxus und Komfort bot.   
Eigentlich sollte es ihr gefallen. Doch dann überkamen sie wieder die Erinnerungen an das Haus, ihr Haus. An ihr Leben und das, was sich zugetragen hatte, als sie glaubte, nichts könne sich jemals verändern.   
Die Sprünge erfolgten rasch genug, um Tanja zu beweisen, dass sich in ihrem Kopf eine Störung befand, und dass es nicht anders ging, als dass sie sich zusammenriss und versuchte, dem Wahn Herr zu werden.   
Selbst die Hast, die Eile, der Wunsch zu verschwinden, der mit Notwendigkeit, nichts, keine noch so winzige Einzelheit vergessen zu dürfen, im ständigen Kampf lag, oder der seltsame vornehme Treff mit großzügigen und doch weiter entfernten Verwandten denn je zuvor, verloren an ihrer ansonsten so vorrangigen Bedeutung. Und das geschah vor allem im Angesicht des Mordes.   
Nicht dass sie sofort erkannt hatte, um was es sich handelte. Davon abgesehen, dass sie niemals erwartet hätte, auch nur im entferntesten Sinne in Verbindung mit einer Gewalttat gebracht zu werden. Gewalt mochte sie nicht einmal denken. Mord war eine Unmöglichkeit. Existierte nur in der Fantasie anderer. In Filmen und Büchern. Aber sicher nicht in ihrer Nähe oder in ihrer Nachbarschaft.   
Allerdings war sie sich vorher auch nicht sicher gewesen, ob schwarz gekleidete Männer mit Sonnenbrillen tatsächlich existierten. Jene von der Art und Gestalt, die Knöpfe in ihren Ohren trugen, auf geheimnisvolle Weise miteinander verbunden waren und deren Anzüge niemals Falten oder Flecken aufwiesen.   
Nicht hier und nicht bei ihr.   
Es mochte sein, dass es Leibwächter gab oder Agenten. Irgendwo da draußen liefen sie herum und taten, was sie tun mussten. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sahen sie vollkommen anders aus, als die Männer, die sie nun aus den Augenwinkeln erspähte. Draußen, vor ihrem Haus. Aus sicherer Entfernung und durch ein milchiges Fenster. Nur kurz ließen sie sich sehen. Zu schnell verschwanden sie, um sich genauer studieren zu lassen. Und wenn sonst nichts Tanja einen Anhaltspunkt über ihre Nicht-Existenz gegeben hätte, dann waren es die kaum wahrnehmbaren Zeiträume, in denen sie sich bewegten. Agenten – sicher. Sie sorgten in Filmen und Erzählungen für Unterhaltung. Lieferten spannende Geschichten und waren nett anzusehen, aus der sicheren Entfernung eines Kinosessels oder vom Sofa vor dem Fernseher aus betrachtet.   
Keineswegs wollte man, dass derart Gestalten sich unkontrolliert in der Nähe der eigenen Person aufhielten. Keineswegs strebte man danach, verrückte und nicht selten sogar brutale Fantasien verwirklicht zu sehen. Die vielleicht noch eine Gefahr nach sich zogen, zum eigenen Schaden wurden. Oder dem Schaden derer, die man gern hatte. Die sich nahe genug der eigenen Person aufhielten, nurum zu beweisen, dass sie Wirklichkeit darstellten.   
Tanja sprang. Doch die Hast, mit der sie zusammenpackte hielt sie nicht in der Realität. Weder Buffet noch Feierlichkeit ließen sie taumeln.   
Sie befand sich wieder in ihrem Haus, wieder an der Scheibe. Und sie sah ihn, einen der Männer. Zuvor bereits waren andere vorbei gelaufen. Beinahe unmerklich, die schwarzen Anzüge wie Schatten, die durch den fatal hellen Tag glitten. Doch er blieb länger. Er verharrte vor ihrem Fenster, wenngleich ohne sie zu sehen. Er wusste nicht, dass sie dort stand oder es bedeutete ihm nichts. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einem Mädchen, das er fest umklammert hielt. In keiner liebevollen Umklammerung, sondern in einer drohenden, erschreckenden, tödlichen Art und Weise, die Tanja den Atem stocken ließ.   
Es ging schnell, viel zu schnell.   
Und sie stand am Tisch. Verwandte lachten, und sie ging, folgte ihrem Bruder, beobachtete ihn, staunte.   
Ihre Augen waren groß und verwundert, als sie zurückkehrte und ihnen berichtete, was sie hören wollten.   
‚Er hat die Lampe wieder zusammengesetzt‘, sagte sie leise. ‚Er liebt diese Lampe. Eine Stehlampe auf gekacheltem Boden.‘   
Die anderen lachten und ihr Bruder ging auf sie zu. Auch er lachte und klatschte dann in die Hände. ‚Du hast dich ablenken lassen‘, verkündete er stolz. ‚Weißt du denn nicht, dass du woanders sein solltest?‘   
Sie fragte ihn warum, verstand ihn nicht. Aber eine Frage rumorte in ihrem Verstand, brachte sie durcheinander, bis sie sich verirrte, verwirrte und die Grenzen abtastete. Sie studierte das Ambiente und dann wusste sie es wieder: sie musste fort.   
‚Es war alles ein Trick‘, rief sie ihrer Familie zu. ‚Ihr wusstet, dass ich ihm folgte. Ihr wolltet mich nicht dabei haben.‘   
‚Du wirst bald genug merken warum‘, hörte sie, als sie wieder hinter dem Fenster stand und den Mord erneut sah.   
Sie glaubte es nicht. Konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Mann mit einer Waffe dazu imstande war, ein Kind zu erwürgen. Sie hörte das Gurgeln und Ächzen, obwohl die Mauern zu dick waren um einen Laut hindurch zu lassen. Sie erblickte die Angst in den Augen des Mädchens, und ihren Schmerz. In den großen blutunterlaufenen Augen begannen sich ihre eigenen zu spiegeln und sie fing an zu glauben, dass es doch wahr sein konnte, dass sie nicht irrte.   
Sie sah, dass es geschah. Durch ein Fenster. Durch einen hauchzarten Vorhang, der still stand, als wehte keine Brise, weder im Haus, noch davor.   
Sie standen in ihrem Vorgarten, als er sie erwürgte. Er stand immer noch in Tanjas Garten, als das Mädchen zu Boden glitt. Er sah auf es herab und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es.   
Tanja wollte schreien doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie war dazu verurteilt, Zuschauerin zu bleiben, dazu verurteilt, tatenlos zuzusehen. Machtlos, hilflos und ohne zu wissen, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ihre Gedanken liefen Amok, sprangen wirr durcheinander. Sie hätte nie aus dem Haus gehen sollen, keinen Fuß vor die Tür setzen. Jetzt lag sie auf dem Boden, in ihrem ungepflegten Garten, der ihr Grab geworden war.

 

 

Corinna

Wieder verloren in der Großstadt. Und wieder verloren bei der unbekannten Freundin. Ich kann weder von der Stadt, noch von den Menschen dort lassen. Zu viele Verbindungen bestehen zu den Häusern, den Straßen, Gassen und Plätzen. Sie stammen aus der Vergangenheit und knüpfen sich ohne mein Zutun in eine unbekannte Zukunft.   
Ich fuhr mit dem Zug, meine bevorzugte Art des Reisens. Ich traf auf jene, die mir für einen begrenzten Zeitraum ein Obdach gewährten.   
Doch war das zweitrangig, lag der Grund für meinen Ausflug doch allein in der Ausstellung, die ich zu besuchen gedachte. Und die ich besuchte. Ich verließ den Zug direkt an deren Eingang, betrat und durchschritt die Räume schneller als erwartet.   
Als wenig erfolgreich, wenig beeindruckend entpuppte sich die Veranstaltung, für die ich meine übliche Bequemlichkeit über Bord geworfen hatte. Ich vergaß sie gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem ich aus der Tür trat und sie hinter mir ließ. Dafür neuen Erlebnissen entgegensah. Denn obwohl ich meinen Unterschlupf bei der alten Bekannten gefunden hatte, die mich immer aufnahm, wenn ich die Stadt aufsuchte, galt mein Interesse doch Corinna und ihren Unternehmungen.

Bisher kannten wir uns nicht, hatten höchstens telefoniert, viel auf elektronischem Wege kommuniziert und interessante Geschäfte miteinander getätigt. Doch bis auf digitale Fotos waren wir uns fremd geblieben.   
Sicher, ich wusste von ihrer Schönheit. Bilder lügen nicht. Und sie traf exakt meinen Geschmack. Ihr blondes Haar schmückte seidig das hübsche Gesicht und die schlanke Gestalt war ebenfalls nicht zu verachten.   
Natürlich war sie verlobt. Soviel Glück hatte ich nun einmal nicht. Aber auch so bereitete es doch allein schon Freude, sie aus der Ferne zu begutachten.   
Kann doch ein hübscher Anblick fraglos entzücken. Erschwerend hinzu kam, dass Corinnas Verlobter wirklich nett war. Über Kilometer hinweg und durch unsichtbare Leitungen hindurch hatte er mir geholfen, mir Hindernisse aus dem Weg geräumt und sich in jeder Beziehung freundlich verhalten. Kein Grund, auf ihn ärgerlich zu sein.   
Kein Grund, sich überhaupt irgendwelche wie immer gearteten Gedanken oder Hoffnungen zu machen.   
Die Zeit war begrenzt. Es zählte nur das Hier und Jetzt.   
Es war gleichermaßen schön, seltsam und nostalgisch bei ihr anzukommen. Ich kannte das Gebäude, wusste dass ich es kannte. Doch war mir nicht klar gewesen, welche Emotionen es tatsächlich in mir hervorrief.   
Bücherei war mein erster Gedanke. Ich kannte die Bücherei meiner Kindheit. Doch war sie es wirklich?   
Natürlich hatte ich die Bilder gesehen, die sie mir gemailt hatte. Natürlich es gewusst, geahnt, einen Verdacht gehegt. Doch als ich vor dem Gebäude stand, überfiel mich die Erkenntnis mit Macht.   
Ich kannte das Haus.

Sie ließ mich ein, sie führte mich herum. Es war schön, sie zu sehen. Es war erstaunlich, das Haus zu sehen, wieder kennenzulernen.   
Ich erzählte ihr davon, es platzte aus mir heraus, ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten.   
‚Dort habe ich damals gelebt, dort war die Bücherei. Wir bewohnten den rückwärtigen, kleinen Teil, eine Wohnung nur, während vorne das Geschäft tagte. Auch wenn es sich lediglich um eine Bücherei handelte und nicht einmal um eine, mit der wir – meine Familie – primär zu tun hatten, so gehörte sie doch zu uns, begleitete uns. ‚Es waren gute Zeiten, vergangene Zeiten. Und die Erinnerung verklärt, wie jeder weiß.‘

Corinna sah mich an, abgelenkt, verwirrt, ein wenig verunsichert. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. So führte sie mich weiter herum, erzählte von den Renovierungen, wie inzwischen alles zusammengewachsen war, zusammengehörte.

Kleine abgewinkelte Räume wirkten fröhlich und bedurften doch fraglos einer Renovierung. Doch noch weitaus erstaunlicher erschienen mir die Vorgänge im hinteren, abgetrennten Bereich des Gebäudes.

Viel Zeit nachzusehen hatte ich nicht, doch sah es mir aus, als fegte dort jemand. Auf den zweiten Blick kam es mir vor, als bestünde der Grund aus Sand. Als erhöben sich Leitern dort, wo wir einst die Treppen sahen, die zu den im ersten Stock gelegenen Schlafzimmern für uns Kinder hinaufführten.   
Doch die Zeit war knapp bemessen, meine Pläne in engen Maschen gestrickt.   
Ich ließ mich mitnehmen. von Corinna und ihrem Verlobten. Auf die Vorführung, die mir meine unbekannte Freundin präsentieren wollte, das Bild der Stadt, das ihr auf dem Herzen lag. Und immerhin war ich doch auch angekommen, um mehr von der Stadt zu sehen als eine enttäuschende Ausstellung.

Doch die Stunden verflossen und als wir zurückkehrten, erfüllte nur noch Wehmut mein Herz. Trauer um das, was ich verloren hatte, um die Kindheit, die zu weit weggewandert war, als dass ich noch ein realistisches Bild von ihr im Herzen trüge.

Zudem wurde mir nun, mit dem gewonnenen Abstand, mit der neuen Ansicht einer sich in die Moderne eingegliederten Stadt endgültig bewusst, dass das Gebäude meiner Kindheit nicht mehr existierte. Dass sich an dieser Stelle nun ein Stall befand. Dass der Bereich, in dem wir gelebt hatten, umgebaut worden war. Gleichermaßen bezaubert wie erschrocken mischten sich meine Gefühle, verwirrten sich.   
Liebte ich doch Pferde seit jeher. Zu wissen, dass dort, in meinem Haus, eine Heimstätte für sie geschaffen wurde, erwies sich als freudige Erfahrung.   
Und doch spürte ich die Distanz zwischen mir und den Menschen der Stadt nur deutlicher.

Die Nacht war verflogen, mein Zug fuhr.   
Ich musste ihn erreichen und machte mich auf den Weg. Doch verlief ich mich wieder und wieder. Konnte, wollte vielleicht auch den richtigen Pfad nicht entdecken. Mehrfach bog ich falsch ab, schloss mich Gruppen und Wegen an, die in die Irre führten.   
Ein Mann wollte mich leiten, hielt mich fälschlicherweise für einer Gruppe zugehörig, die inmitten der Rückkehr in ihre Nervenheilanstalt begriffen war. Erst als ich vor deren Tür stand, mir auf der Flucht, dem verzweifelten Rückweg zur Straße klar wurde, welch verschnörkelte Wege ich eingeschlagen hatte, kam mir zu Bewusstsein, wie sehr ich mich immer noch verdrehte, wie hilflos ich mich vorwärts tastete.

Zurück lief ich zu einer Straße und auf der Suche nach Schienen, die mir den Weg weisen sollten, erfasste mich die Erinnerung an einen Kirchturm, der mir vage vertraut vorkam.

Aber dennoch war ich spät, zu spät. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht mehr schaffen konnte, wusste nicht, an wen ich mich wenden sollte.

Corinna winkte in der Ferne und ich rief ihr zu, flehte sie an, den Zug zu stoppen. Mir zu helfen.

Von weitem sah ich das Ziel, doch konnte ich es nicht erreichen, musste umkehren, verlor mein Schuhwerk, nur um festzustellen, dass ich es doch nicht verloren hatte.

Ich schaffte es nicht, musste bleiben. Blieb in der großen Stadt, um endlos durch die Gassen zu irren auf der Suche nach meiner verlorenen Kindheit. Ich fand sie nicht, fand auch sonst nicht, was ich suchte. Niemals wieder.

 

 

 

Paula

 

Paula hatte eine Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit, die mit einem Mann afrikanischer Herkunft zu tun hatte. Eine Vergangenheit, die noch weitgehend ungeklärt, Gemüter, vor allem ihr eigenes erhitzte.   
In der hier erwähnten, schrägen Episode ging es allerdings auch um ganz anderes. Um den Mann ging es. Mit dem sie zwischenzeitlich immer wieder Kontakt pflegte. Mit dem sie auf lose und doch unzerstörbare Art verbunden blieb. Durch das gemeinsame Kind. Dennoch spielten verschiedene Schwierigkeiten formaler, wenn nicht gar rechtlicher Herkunft eine zu große Rolle, als dass sie es wirklich jemals über das Herz gebracht hätte, den Kampf aufzunehmen. Kampf im Sinne eines Zieles, das die Herausforderung beinhaltete, zu dem besagten männlichen Wesen auch eine Beziehung aufzubauen.   
Eine solche, die sich sogar über jede kleine Annäherung freute. Denn in dieser fände sich vielleicht ein Fortschritt, ein Beweis für die Fähigkeit zur Kommunikation. Beweis hin oder her, notwendig war dergleichen noch nie gewesen. Paula wusste verdammt gut, wie unfähig sie zur Kommunikation war. Wie schwer es ihr viel, auch nur die notwendigsten, die oberflächlichsten Beziehungen aufrecht zu erhalten. Was ihr reichte, waren die Beziehungen, die durch Blutsbande ausgelöst wurden. Fesselnd und unlösbar. Wie unmöglich war es dagegen, sich auch nur vorzustellen, dass größere, höhere und weitere Grenzen überschritten werden konnten. Solche, die vielleicht sogar in ein anderes Land reichten. Unvorstellbar – schlicht und einfach.   
So blieb es ruhig um Paula. Gelegentliche Anrufe, vielleicht hin und wieder ein Brief, unterbrachen ihren Seelenfrieden eher selten. Und so hätte sie eigentlich ruhig und friedlich weiterhin in angenehmer Entfernung von sämtlichen männlichen Wesen dahinleben können. Was ihr absolut recht war. Männer waren fremdartige Wesen. Meistens von schlechtem Charakter. Sicherer und besser blieb es jederzeit, selbigen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und so war ihr dergleichen auch erfolgreich gelungen. Alt genug war sie, um sich frei und sicher zu fühlen, auch ohne die Knechtschaft einer Heirat auf sich genommen zu haben. Kein Grund bestand, auf ihre alten Tage noch einmal diese Gewohnheit zu ändern, ja, sich selbst vollkommen umzustülpen.   
Sicher, zur Zeit ihrer frühen Mutterschaft, und allein schon aufgrund des Übermaßes an Anstrengung war ihr hin und wieder der Gedanke an die Ehe gekommen. Sei es, um sich selbst das Leben zu erleichtern oder einfach nur, um dazuzugehören. Vielleicht auch, weil es doch alle taten, weil das Leben es erforderte, wie die Gründung einer Familie.   
Aber sie war noch nie normal gewesen. So fühlte sie sich alleinstehend nun auch zufrieden und hegte auch keineswegs den Wunsch, dergleichen zu ändern.   
Doch hielt sie sich immer noch für einen guten Menschen. Hilfsbereit, wenn es nicht anders ging, eine Menschenfreundin, solange sie es nicht vermeiden konnte. Der guten Absichten existierten demnach genug. Und manchmal – selten genug – aber hin und wieder doch entkam sie ihrer Introvertiertheit und vollbrachte eine humane Leistung. Wenigstens ansatzweise human. Und nur soweit es ihren Fähigkeiten entsprach.   
Paula tat sich nicht leicht damit. Aber sie gab sich Mühe. Selbstverständlich gab sie sich mehr Mühe, wenn die Problematik mit ihrem näheren Umfeld zu tun hatte. Oder mit dem, was sie dafür hielt.   
Denn als der Mann aus dem Nachbarland, der es nicht wagen durfte, persönlich einzureisen, worüber sie im Grunde verdammt froh war, tatsächlich mit einer Bitte auf sie zukam, erschrak sie zutiefst. Sie fühlte sich regelrecht angepisst.   
Nicht, dass sie einer entsprechenden Bitte nicht hin und wieder kurze Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Wenngleich nicht auf diese Art, in dieser anonymen Weise und schon gar nicht in Zusammenhang mit einem vollkommen Fremden. Denn, worum er sie bat, fiel definitiv aus dem Rahmen.   
Dass sie heiraten solle, war ja nichts Neues. Dass sie ihn heiraten solle, um ihm Aufenthalt und legale Umstände zu erleichtern, war ebenfalls nicht neu. Aber dass sie nun für ihn jemand anderes heiraten sollte, das fiel doch ein wenig aus dem Rahmen.   
Und doch – fast zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung zögerte sie kaum. Es mochte vielleicht ein wenig Abenteuerlust mitspielen oder ein Interesse am Absurden. Doch sie ging zum verabredeten Platz. Es fühlte sich ein wenig an wie die Vorstellung von seiner allzu oft ausgesprochenen und im Grunde wenig charmanten Einladung. Er hatte immer wieder gewünscht, dass sie die Grenze überschritt, zu ihm reiste, und sich selbsttätig dort, im fremden Land, in einer fremden Sprache, nach den Möglichkeiten für eine Heirat erkundigte, für die Heirat, die er wieder und wieder erwähnte.   
Sie sah ein, dass ihm ein solches Vorgehen die ersehnte Hilfe sei, aber sie sah auch ein, dass für sie nichts dergleichen in Frage kam. Es war definitiv nichts für sie, ein solches Risiko einzugehen. Nichts für sie, sich selbst zu opfern, auf eine derartige Gefahr einzulassen. Und so verzichtete sie darauf. Verzichtete darauf, überhaupt ernsthaft nachzudenken. Sie kannte sich zu gut, um weitere Gedanken oder Lebenszeit daran zu verschwenden.

Allerdings sah es aus, als fände die gesamte Angelegenheit nun – und durchaus überraschend - in unmittelbarer Nähe, sozusagen am gleichen Ort statt. Offensichtlich nur, damit sie sich einbilden konnte, auf diese Weise in der Lage zu sein, das Risiko besser einzuschätzen.   
Sie wusste, dass sie sich die vermeintliche Sicherheit einbildete, dass es sich um eine Illusion handelte. Doch war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich bereitwillig derselben hingab.   
So erklärte sie sich einverstanden. Sah es doch aus wie ein geringer Aufwand, geringe Mühe. Und dafür gewann sie ein gutes Gewissen, die Erkenntnis, etwas zurückzuzahlen, und zugleich einen Gewinn erzielt zu haben. Das Wohlgefühl, geholfen zu haben. Wirklich geholfen. Mit persönlichem Einsatz. Die Essenz allen Wohlgefühls. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger ließ sich in Folge herausziehen. Also unterm Strich und von jeder erdenklichen Seite betrachtet, eine positive Entwicklung. Nicht zurücksehen, einfach in die Sache hinein marschieren, so sah die Zukunft aus.

Und so ging sie es an, machte sich einigermaßen zurecht und legte den Weg durch gleißendes Sonnenlicht zurück. Schon von weitem erkannte sie das Gebäude als Begegnungszentrum für Einwanderer afrikanischer Herkunft. Junge Leute freuten sich am Licht und an der Helligkeit, die ihre Zukunft beschien. Ansteckende Gefühle strömten auf Paula ein. Und auch wenn diese von der Angst und ihrer Unsicherheit, der sie nie entkommen konnte, überschattet wurden, so drängte sie Negatives zurück und ergab sich ihrem längst gefassten Entschluss.   
Es dauerte, bis sie sich zurechtfand, dauerte länger, bis sie sich in das System integriert sah. Ohne wirklich zu begreifen, wie ihr geschah, war sie mit einem Mal in den mahlenden Mühlsteinen eingeklemmt. Jetzt ging es nur noch vorwärts, nicht zurück. Sie kannte die Prozedur von ungefähr, hatte an dergleichen bereits teilgenommen. Nur nicht auf diese Weise, nur nicht so.   
Denn am erstaunlichsten traf sie die Überraschung. Denn so kurz vor ihrem alles entscheidenden Ja, überrollte sie die Wahrheit mit Macht. Jene Wahrheit, die die wahre Natur des Auserwählten enthüllte. Welcher, wie man es drehte oder wendete, noch ein Kind war, nicht einmal volljährig. Ein Junge von siebzehn Jahren, den sie heiraten sollte. Den sie heiratete. Denn noch ehe sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen, erkennen konnte, was vorging, da hatte sie bereits zugestimmt, und die Zeremonie war abgeschlossen. Es war merkwürdig und erschreckend. Erst jetzt stellte sie fest, dass sie wider besseres Wissen geglaubt hatte, dass doch der Mann aus ihrer Vergangenheit auftauche und den Part des Bräutigams übernähme. Nicht dass sie es sich gewünscht hätte, ganz und gar nicht. Aber auch nicht die dargelegte Alternative. Nicht die Frage, ob die merkwürdig aufgezwungene Verbindung zu allem Überfluss auch noch illegal sei.

Und nun stand sie da, neben einem Jungen, der über beide Ohren strahlte, der bereits sein Gepäck geschultert hatte.   
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte sie.   
„Ich sehe mir die Gegend an“, meinte er lachend und ein wenig nervös. Schließlich zahlte auch er seinen Preis. Für das Privileg dorthin reisen zu können, wohin es ihm beliebte, war er nun mit einer alten Frau verheiratet. Die er nicht kannte.   
War es recht und billig, dass sie sich nun beide nicht wohl fühlten? War es recht und billig, dass sie nun beide mit dieser ungelösten Frage dastanden? Der eines zukünftigen Lebens.   
Wie stets reagierte sie langsam. Aber sie reagierte. Sie betrat das Haus erneut, suchte zuständige Seelen, befragte Autoritäten. Denn die unvermeidliche Frage nach dem Ausmaß ihrer Fehleinschätzung wuchs. Und der Konsequenzen, die derselbe nach sich zog. Gefängnis oder Schlimmeres?. Sie war es gewohnt, mit der schrecklichsten aller Möglichkeiten zu rechnen, tat es auch hier. So hielt sie den Jungen noch einmal zurück, fragte ihn verzweifelt, äußerte Vorwürfe, brachte sogar ihre Familie ins Spiel. Die doch wissen sollte, müsste, ob und was sich geändert hatte.   
Nichts hatte sich geändert. Es war wie immer. Sie erhielt keine Antwort, sie kehrte in ihr gewohntes Leben zurück, versuchte zu vergessen.   
Und wartete insgeheim doch ständig auf das böse Erwachen. Auf die üble Konsequenz, die in der Luft schwebte, die sie früher oder später ereilen würde. Sie und ihre Familie.   
Sie wartete vergeblich.

 

 

Täuschung

 

Ich gehörte nun auch zu den Glücklichen. Ich begegnete einem Filmstar. Einem Film und Fernsehstar.   
Nicht unbedingt demjenigen, dem ich mein Herz geschenkt hatte, doch dennoch einem unbedingt beachtenswerten Exemplar.   
Allein schon aus dem Grund, dass ich hin und wieder Meinungen, Gerüchte, Fantasien über denjenigen welchen vernahm, fühlte sich mein Herz bereits angeregt schneller zu schlagen. Und dass, obwohl ich den Jungen, den Mann, den jungen Mann nur in meinen Träumen und vorerst auch nur von weitem zu Gesicht bekam.   
Sicherlich, er war nicht unsympathisch. Und sicherlich, ich hatte ihn erst in der vergangenen Woche mit seinem großen Auftritt bewundern dürfen.   
Wenn auch durch die Verzerrung der Mattscheibe.   
Eine Begegnung in der Realität erwies sich fraglos als erheblich intensiver. Und sympathischer, muss ich doch zugeben, dass mir seine Rolle in der bereits erwähnten Fernsehserie nicht wirklich gefiel.   
Wie auch immer, in Wirklichkeit – oder in der Wirklichkeit meiner Träume – gab er sich doch weitaus netter.   
Aber um beim Anfang zu beginnen: die Ausgangssituation allein war ohnehin absurd und zudem vollkommen untypisch für mich.   
Zum einen befand ich mich auf einer Geburtstagsfeier, und ich besuche praktisch nie dergleichen. Zusätzlich handelte es sich um die eines Mädchens, mit dem ich einst zur Schule ging. Seltsam nur, dass sie die Gleiche geblieben war, während die Spuren der Zeit an mir deutlicher vorüberschritten und in Gestalt von grauem Haar zurückblieben.   
Kurz gesagt, ich war eine alte Frau, die sich auf einem Teenager-Geburtstag herumtrieb. Erstaunlich, dass mein Sohn sich ebenfalls dort befand, jener Sohn, der vom Alter eher in die Kategorie der feiernden Damen passte.   
Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte ich mich durchaus und beinahe wohl unter den Mädchen. Immerhin komme ich selten raus. Gehe, wie bereits erwähnt, noch seltener auf Partys und bekomme so gut wie nie schicke Speisen vorgesetzt. Das hatte durchaus etwas.   
Auch wenn es mir nicht gelang, zu der Theke mit den Nachspeisen vorzudringen, auf der die köstlichsten Speisen dargeboten wurden, bereicherte allein der Anblick derselben.   
Bis zum Ende, so traurig sich das anhört, war es mir nur gestattet, sie aus der Ferne zu bewundern. Was ich selbstverständlich ausgiebig tat. Doch blieb der Andrang unvermindert heftig und meine Scheu vor Andrang dominant.   
Ich amüsierte mich tatsächlich, soweit ich mich amüsieren kann. Unter den üblichen Vorbehalten. Das soll heißen, ich befand mich stets auf der Hut, achtete auf Anzeichen für Fehltritte und unbewusst auch auf verächtliche Blicke und andere Gesten, die mir einzubilden bereits zur zweiten Natur geworden war. Wenn ich sie mir denn einbildete.   
Alles verlief ihm üblichen Rahmen, bis ich ihn entdeckte, den Fernsehstar im Gespräch mit diversen fremden Menschen. Ich wusste, ahnte nicht, dass er mich bemerkte. Und doch, eines dieser Wunder, sah er mich.   
Plötzlich, unerwartet stand er neben mir, suchte meine Gesellschaft, unterhielt sich mit mir, geradeso als sei ich ein normaler Mensch. Oder als sei er selbst solch einer.   
Interessant, dass er dazu noch amüsant war. Ja, es war lustig, spaßig, angenehm.   
Nicht zuletzt, weil ich genau wusste, dass die anderen Partygäste mich sahen, bemerkten, beneideten. Glühend beneideten, davon war auszugehen. Denn er flirtete offenkundig mit mir. Oder was sonst sollten diese tiefen Blicke bedeuten?   
Schöne, dunkle Augen glänzten freudig. Ganz offensichtlich amüsierte er sich ebenfalls. Benahm sich albern, reizend. Ich hatte vergessen, dass dergleichen existierte. Dass jemand einfach den Arm um einen legte und albern war. Und wie gut man sich dabei fühlte.   
Tatsache.   
Bis die Lage der Dinge zu schwanken begann.   
Vielleicht war er ein wenig zu überschwänglich, zu albern, zu gut gelaunt?   
Denn eines wurde offensichtlich. Auch wenn er mit mir flirtete, so galt seine Aufmerksamkeit einem ganz anderen Typ von Mensch. Und es lag nicht an meinem Alter. Selbst wenn ich das verstanden hätte.   
Nein, wie immer war ich die harmlose Freundin, in diesem Fall die lustige Tante, der mütterlich-spaßige Begleiter, der als Alibi fungierte, um sich der Begeisterung junger – zu junger Mädchen zu entziehen.   
Nun, wer sein Typ war, stellte sich rasch heraus.   
Genau dann, als er mit dem Mann am Tisch zu sprechen begann, und mich vollkommen vergaß.   
Sicher – übel nehmen konnte ich ihm das kaum.   
Sicher – ich hatte von den Gerüchten gehört. Aber ebenso hatte ich gehört, dass er sich nicht geoutet hatte. Niemand wusste etwas, es waren nur Vermutungen. Doch in diesem Augenblick wurden zumindest für mich die Vermutungen zur Gewissheit.   
Ebenso deutlich sah ich, dass er nicht beabsichtigte, an dem Zustand der Geheimhaltung etwas zu ändern.   
Es waren harmlose Unterhaltungen. Worte flogen hin und her. Ausgetauscht mit einem Mann, den eine kleine Narbe am Auge zierte, und der zugleich von einer Frau begleitet wurde.   
Vielleicht war das die Sicherheit, die er sah. Das Alibi, das ihm erlaubte, sich freizügiger zu geben als gewohnt. Lag doch ein gewisser Reiz in harmlos und nur geringfügig, nur für geschulte Ohren zweideutigem Geplänkel.   
Himmel, er war Schauspieler, er wusste, wie sich ein Auftritt inszenieren ließ.   
Doch ich sah tiefer.   
Darin liegt der Vorteil einer gewissen Altersweitsicht. Und darin, dass ich mich seit vielen Jahren mit seinen speziellen Problemen beschäftige.   
Ich nahm ihn also beiseite. Ich versuchte ein Gespräch.   
Was nicht einfach war, ließ er sich doch ungern die unausgesprochenen Geheimnisse aus der Nase ziehen. Nicht dass dies notwendig war, ich wusste bereits alles, was es zu wissen gab.   
Dass er sich zierte, war somit kein Wunder.   
Ich umging den direkten Angriff jedoch geschickt, indem ich ihn vorerst ablenkte. Auf sichere Art, indem ich auf seine Frisur einging. Das funktionierte garantiert, sah ich ihm doch bereits auf dem Flachbildschirm an, dass er gewohnt war, sein Haar als Mittel zum Zweck einzusetzen. Der unnachahmliche Schwung, mit dem er es sich aus dem Gesicht schüttelte, sprach Bände.   
Ich erlangte also seine Aufmerksamkeit, indem ich von seinen Strähnen sprach. Noch dazu, ihm empfahl, diese in jedem Fall lang zu belassen, so lang wie nur möglich.   
Er sprang sofort darauf an. Wenn auch nur, um mir die Frage zu stellen, wie er mit einer Rolle umgehen solle, die einen Kurzhaarschnitt erforderte.   
Dennoch waren wir uns darin einig, dass Haar wieder wachse und insofern das Problem überschaubar sei.   
Auch stahlen wir uns heimlich von der Party, um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Seltsam und romantisch auf einem Friedhof, der seinerseits von einem Blütenmeer überzogen war.   
Ja, er flirtete wieder. Und ich war berauscht. Glücklich und albern.   
Da half auch nicht, dass ich mich eigentlich, halbwegs offiziell von der Party zurückgezogen hatte.   
Denn als wir wieder auftauchten, gelang es mir nicht, mich zu verstecken. Hauptsächlich vor den düsteren Blicken der anderen Gäste. Die mir nicht nur seine Gesellschaft neideten, sondern mir auch übelnahmen, dass er die meine der ihren vorzog.   
Dabei – wen sollte es wundern?   
Sicher niemanden.   
Und ich genoss es. Trotz des leise nagenden Schuldgefühls. Es machte Spaß, sich einmal in dieser Position zu befinden.   
Auch wenn ich meine Pflichten nicht vernachlässigte. Ganz gewiss nicht. Nein, ich ermunterte, wortgewand und sensibel, den guten Mann, sich zu seinen Gefühlen, seinen Vorlieben zu bekennen. Geheimhaltung war nie empfehlenswert. Und ganz sicher nicht auf Dauer.   
Zu dumm, dass ich so erfüllt von meinen Idealen, meinen Gedanken Ausdruck verlieh.   
Offenkundig überzeugend.   
Denn was dann geschah, besaß wenig Angenehmes.   
Bemerkenswert durchaus, dass er sich an den Mann mit der Narbe heranwagte. Bemerkenswert, dass dieser für einen Augenblick seine Gefühle zu verstehen, ja, fast zu erwidern schien.   
Doch dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Oh ja, die Partygäste hatten genug. Es reichte ihnen nicht mehr aus, dass sie und nur sie Zugang zu den Köstlichkeiten am entfernten Büffet erhielten, nach dem ich mich – nun, da er beschäftigt war – mehr denn je sehnte.   
Nein, sie dürsteten nach Rache. Und als sie über mich herfielen, da steckte deren Gewalttätigkeit die Begleiterin des Vernarbten an. Welcher wiederum seine unterdrückte Homosexualität in das umsetzte, in das so viele Männer gewohnt sind, ihre Gefühle zu verwandeln.   
Ja, er schlug ihn, Filmstar oder nicht. Scheint, als wollte er nicht mehr der Einzige sein, der prägende Zeichen im Gesicht trug.   
Zu meinem Glück oder Unglück warfen sich nun derart viele Mädchen brüllend auf mich, dass ich weitere Geschehnisse nicht mehr verfolgen konnte.   
Die Welt ging in einer Flut aus strömendem Blut und beißenden Schmerzen unter.   
Was blieb war nur die Hoffnung, dass es ihn nicht ebenso schlimm traf.   
Eine Hoffnung, die nicht unbedingt realistisch sein sollte. Nicht, als ich mit verschwollenen Augen und aufgerissenen Lippen, neben gebrochenen Rippen, endlich aus dem Albtraum erwachte, mühselig zurückgekrochen in mein armseliges und doch so beruhigendes Leben.

 

 

 

Reise mit dem Zug

Seltsam, dass es wieder ums Verreisen ging, um Züge und die Unsicherheit, die damit verbunden ist, wenn man den sicheren Hafen der Heimat verlässt.   
Auch wenn Charlene längst darüber hinaus war, sich über die Richtungen zu wundern, die ihre Träume einschlugen, so fielen ihr doch die Parallelen auf, die sich nicht leugnen ließen.   
Mal mehr, mal weniger absurd kreiste das Geschehen doch wiederholt um ihre Großmutter als zentralen Mittelpunkt. Und ihre Großmutter war nun einmal eng mit der Reise im Zug verknüpft. Stets war sie gekommen, unermüdlich und wider jeglichen Widerstand. Zu allen Feier- und Festtagen bestieg die alte Dame das Gefährt, durchquerte das Land und entstieg dem Zug mit der frohen Miene, des Menschen, der sich ehrlich freut, wenn er seine Familie wiedersieht.   
Ob die Freude seitens der Familie ihrem Glück entsprach, bezweifelte Charlene gelegentlich. Auch wenn ihre eigenen Gedanken und Pläne für den Rest des Jahres viel zu häufig direkt mit dem Beisein ihrer Großmutter zu tun hatten, so wagte sie doch nicht zu leugnen, dass kurz und gut rein egoistische Gründe dafür verantwortlich zeigten.   
Zum einen gab sich die Großmutter stets großzügig. Um nicht zu sagen von einer außergewöhnlichen Großzügigkeit. Sie tauchte nie auf, ohne Geschenke mitzubringen. Sie verließ die Familie nie, ohne eine Gabe zu hinterlassen. Und während ihres Aufenthaltes wurde sie nicht müde, jeden, der ihr begegnete, mit Geschenken beglücken zu wollen. Ob diese nun erwünscht waren oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle. Nicht für sie. Immer wieder betonte sie ihren Status als alte Frau, die nichts mehr brauchte. Immer wieder lud sie ein, bezahlte und erkundigte sich danach, was und wie viel Gutes sie ihren Angehörigen noch tun konnte. Wenn Charlene von jemandem die uneigennützige Großzügigkeit gelernt hatte, dann von ihrer Großmutter.   
Doch zu der Zeit, als Charlene als Enkelin diese Großzügigkeit zuteil wurde, da fühlte sie sich weit davon entfernt, dieselbe schätzen zu können.   
Eher wurde ihr, je älter sie wurde, umso schmerzhafter bewusst, dass und inwieweit sie ihre Großmutter ausnutzte und benutzte.   
Sie rechnete mit dem Geld, das ihr mitgebracht wurde. Sie kalkulierte es ein, erwartete es und fühlte die unangenehme Sicherheit, die jemand spürt, der den anderen ausnutzt. Einen unterlegenen Menschen benutzt, nur weil dieser in Liebe zugetan war. Einer Liebe, die Charlene nicht verstand und zu der sie nicht fähig war.   
Sicher nahm ihre Großmutter einen umfangreichen Platz in Charlenes Herzen ein. Doch damit verglichen, dass sie selbst ihr Herz als nicht allzu groß einschätzte, blieb der Platz überschaubar.   
Sicher, sie war vielleicht die Einzige, deren Liebe manchmal uneingeschränkt herüberkam, die Einzige, die auch wirklich Zeit und Mühe opferte. Und doch glich oder entsprach ihr geringes Bemühen keineswegs der Liebe, die ihr entgegengebracht wurde.   
Nicht, wenn sie vom Bedürfnis nach Gewinn stets beeinträchtigt wurde. Nicht, wenn jeder Ausflug damit endete, dass Charlene eine teure Nutzlosigkeit in ihren Händen hielt, nachdem sie auch den Ort ausgewählt hatte, an dem sie ihre kostspieligen Mahlzeiten einnahmen.   
Es handelte sich somit auch um kein Wunder oder sollte niemanden erstaunen, dass die Großmutter auch nach ihrem Tod einen wichtigen Platz in Charlenes Leben einnahm. Das Herz, das sich als zu klein für eine andere Liebe erwies, klammerte sich an die Erinnerung der Großmutter und ließ dieselbe immer wieder aufleben. In Schuldgefühlen während des Tages und in Träumen während der Nächte. Träume, die sich gefährlich nahe in Richtung von Albträumen bewegten und die Charlene immer wieder mit einem gehörigen Unwohlsein zurückließen.   
Meistens litt sie dann unter ihrem Versagen, unter der Last der Verantwortung, die ihr von der Großmutter auferlegt wurde und ihr den Schutz der Verwandten befahl. Einen Schutz, den zu gewähren sie sich außerstande fühlte, sie außerstande war, weshalb ihre Träume zumeist davon handelten, dass sie sich auf der Suche befand. Auf der Suche nach ihrer Großmutter, die dank fortschreitender Demenz immer öfter auch in der Realität verschwunden war. Nur dass Charlene in ihren Träumen die Verantwortung für ihr Wiederauffinden ganz alleine trug.   
Und dass es Charlene nicht leicht fiel, die Verantwortung oder auch jede andere zu schultern. Natürlich verlief jeder Traum ein wenig anders, keiner wirklich angenehm. Doch gehörte der jüngst vergangene zu einer ganz eigenen Kategorie.   
Zu der, die damit umging, dass Charlene ihrer Großmutter den Weg ein Stück ebnete, bevor sie sie alleine auf die Reise schickte. Oder mit anderen Worten, sich gezwungen sah, die Großmutter loszuwerden.   
Gezwungen, da noch die Worte ihrer Mutter in ihren Ohren hallten, die davon sprach, dass es an der Zeit sei, sie gehen zu lassen.   
Dass die Großmutter, auch wenn Charlenes Wahrnehmung offenkundig dagegen argumentierte, durchaus imstande sei, den Weg alleine zurück zu legen. Und nicht nur dass, dass sie auch fraglos alleine leben konnte. Dass am Ende ihrer Zugfahrt das gewohnte Leben auf sie wartete, mit dem sie doch auf wundersame Weise so viel besser zurechtkommen sollte, als mit dem Leben bei ihrer Familie.   
Doch Charlene machte sich Sorgen. Und das nicht nur, weil sie selbst immer wieder unter den Schwierigkeiten litt, mit ihrem eigenen komplizierten Leben zurechtzukommen. So dumm und einfach es sich anhörte, auch für einen geistig gesunden und jungen Menschen wie sie richtete das Leben unüberwindliche Hindernisse auf. Und Charlene fragte sich, wie jemand anders, jemand dessen Karten vom Schicksal weitaus schlechter gemischt waren als ihre eigenen, diese Hindernisse überwand.   
Sie selbst scheiterte bereits am Auffinden des richtigen Zuggleises. An der Einfachheit, einen Gutschein einzulösen, die richtigen Ansprechpartner zu finden oder sich in dem Getriebe und dem Chaos eines Bahnhofes sicher zu wähnen.   
Dennoch gehorchte sie immer und immer wieder in ihren wiederkehrenden Träumen der Anordnung der Mutter. Sie setzte ihr Großmutter in den Zug, fand die Verbindungen, die notwendig waren und ließ es schweren Herzens zu, dass die alte, unselbstständige und hilflose Frau, alleine auf ihren Weg ging.   
Im Traum wohlgemerkt und es handelte sich nicht um den ersten Traum dieser Gestalt. Schon viel zu oft hatte Charlene die erwähnte Untat zu nachtschlafender Zeit und umgeben von den Wogen und Wellen ihrer Traumwelten begangen.   
Schon viel zu oft die Großmutter einer unüberblickbaren Situation ausgesetzt, der sie selbst sich nicht ausgesetzt sehen wollte.   
Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Dieses Mal kamen noch Elemente dazu, die zusätzlich verwirrten.   
Wie das in fast jedem Traum nicht vollkommen unbekannte Element der Gefahr, der Flucht und der Suche in verworrenen Gängen, Gebieten und Gewölben. Die allesamt erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit Bahnhöfen besaßen. Mit langgestreckten Räumen, grauem Stein und konfusem Gewimmel hilfloser Menschen, die sich auf der Suche befanden. Auf der Suche nach ihrem Termin, ihrem Zug oder nach etwas, dessen sie sich nicht sicher waren.   
Und Charlene irrte nicht allein durch diese Gänge. Dennoch war sie es wieder, der die Verantwortung oblag. Wenn auch diesmal nicht für ihre Großmutter, denn es war ihr ja gelungen, diese glücklich in den Zug zu setzen, sondern für andere, gesichtslose Kinder. Zu klein, um auf sich selbst zu achten, doch groß genug, um Aufstände zu begehen, um fortzulaufen oder Chaos zu stiften.   
So schob Charlene sich mit diesen Kindern durch die Gänge, beförderte sich und sie von einem Ziel zum anderen, ohne der schwelenden Gefahr entkommen zu können, von der Charlene zwar wusste, dass sie bestand, jedoch nicht wusste, worin sie bestand.   
Fahrstühle waren involviert, Stockwerke wurden gewechselt. Es hing hinauf und wieder hinab, und gesucht wurde der Abfahrtsort zu einem Ziel, das Charlene unbekannt blieb. Sie wusste nur, dass dieses Ziel existierte, wusste es auch, als eines der Kinder sich als der Feind entpuppte, als die Bedrohung, vor der sie immer geflohen war, ihr Leben lang. Einen Stahlkragen trug das Kind und verkündete seine Wahrheit, als Charlene rannte, als sie ihr Ebenbild entdeckte, das sich auf dem Weg befand, der Großmutter zu folgen.   
Doch nicht mit dem Zug, wie erwartet, sondern der Fluss bot die Reisemöglichkeit. Und mit einem Mal wusste Charlene auch, dass dort die unmittelbare Zukunft lag. Auch wenn nicht sie die Kabine gebucht hatte, sondern der lockenköpfige Vertraute, der an ihrer Seite aufgetaucht war, den sie beobachtete, und der dies zuließ, auch wenn er sie stets zu ignorieren pflegte.   
Wieder kämpft sich Charlene durch die Gutscheine, durch die Suche nach dem richtigen Gefährt. Auch wenn dieses diesmal auf dem Wasser entlang treiben, seinem Ziel friedlich entgegen schweben sollte, anstatt mit überwältigender Geschwindigkeit über die Gleise zu brausen. Eine ruhige Fahrt, die Gewissheit spendete und Trost. Und an deren Ende sie ihre Großmutter wiedersähe, ihre Arme ausstrecken und sie umfangen und halten sollte. Auf sie achtgeben und die Vergangenheit vergessen, während sie mit ihr zusammen auf das Eintreffen der anderen Aspekte ihrer selbst wartete.   
An ihrer beider Seite der lockenköpfige Begleiter, unerreichbar und doch in vertrauter Nähe. Ein Halt und ein Trost, wie jeder, der sich im Laufe eines Lebens erst langsam offenbart und dessen Bedeutung vielleicht viel zu spät bewusst wird.   
Dunkle Augen, die auch Träume bewachen. Die stumm betrachten, während Verwirrung entknotet, Ängste im Zaum gehalten werden. Dunkle Augen, die stets da sind, wenn auf Charlene geachtet wird. Zu denen sie aufsehen und sich an ihnen erfreuen konnte. Als Unterhaltung und als Trost. Als Fels in einem Leben, dessen Felsen von Steinen zu Barrieren wurden, wenn keiner ihr erklärte, wie sie in Stützen und gar in Abenteuer verwandelt werden konnten.   
Das vollbrachte der dunkeläugige Lockenkopf. Und auch wenn sie ihn nur kurz begleitete, so wusste sie doch, dass er da war, fühlte sich froh und glücklich, einen Blick auf ein Geheimnis geworfen zu haben, das weder Schrecken noch Gefahren barg.   
Ein guter Traum, letztendlich.

 

 

Uran

Niemand kann der Strahlung entkommen, nicht in einem Ernstfall. Das gehörte immer schon zum sorgfältig verdrängten Grundwissen.   
Zu dumm, dass ein harmloser Traum in der Lage ist, den Dämon auszugraben, den man so gründlich verscharrt glaubt.   
Zumal besagter Dämon gewohnt ist, sein Antlitz zu verschleiern. Ansonsten handelte es sich wohl auch kaum um ein derart machtvolles Monster.   
Vielleicht liegt auch ein Teil seiner Anziehungskraft in der Faszination des Schreckens begründet. Denn immerhin finden sich stets neue und nicht nur naive Seelen, die das Monster verteidigen. Nicht nur die Geschäftemacher, die von der Gewinnspanne profitieren, sondern auch jene, von extremen Auswüchsen experimenteller Technik begeisterten Menschen, denen Fortschritt, Bequemlichkeit und Wagnis über Sicherheit oder gesunden Menschenverstand geht. Solche schwarzen Schafe existieren überall. Und häufig sind sie in der Überzahl.   
Kein Wunder also, dass ich mich versucht fühlte, mit dem Strom zu schwimmen. Wenigstens in meinem Traum. Interesse, Faszination, sogar Besessenheit verstehe ich, akzeptiere ich sogar. Erst recht, wenn sie sich in jenen mir Nahestehenden entwickeln, denen Begeisterung schwer fällt, die stets Gefahr laufen, in der Eintönigkeit ihres Daseins zu ertrinken. Ich sehe durchaus meine Verantwortung, die Möglichkeit, wenigstens die Chance zur Weiterbildung, zur Öffnung des Horizonts, zu stellen. Letztlich gehört es zu den wenigen Dingen, die mir leichter fallen als anderen. Den Weg zu bahnen, die Gelegenheit zu suchen. Und gepaart mit der für mich unumgänglichen, strategischen Planung und der notwendigen Vorsicht, konnte nicht viel schief gehen.   
Vor allem, da ich einen Vorabtest absolvierte, jenes Gebäude und seinen Standort bereits bevor es so weit war, in Augenschein nahm.   
Und dabei den einen oder anderen Schrecken in Kauf nahm. Letztendlich blieb es doch verwunderlich, wie gut ich mich hielt. Kaum eine Spur der üblichen Panik, jener Panik, die mich ereilt, egal in welche Beziehung ich mich zu elektromagnetischen Wellen, Strahlungen jeder Art gesetzt sehe. Ein übler Beigeschmack bleibt stets, belastet tief. Kein Wunder also, wenn ich nur beim entfernten Anblick eines Atomkraftwerkes austickte, war mir dergleichen doch nicht selten bereits bei Stromleitungen alleine passiert. Ganz zu schweigen von Fernsehern oder Mikrowellengeräten. Der Fantasie waren nun einmal keine Grenzen gesetzt. Die Konfrontation mit dem Gebäude, von dem ich sogar wusste, welch gefährlichen Inhalt es enthielt, ließ mich ungewohnt unbeeindruckt zurück. Ich fühlte sogar ein gewisses Interesse, wenn auch in Gemeinschaft mit einer starken Verwunderung, ausgelöst durch die doch unerwartete Nähe der Örtlichkeit. Und der Tatsache, dass das Atomkraftwerk sich unverfroren inmitten der Stadt befand.   
Wer wollte schon ein Atomkraftwerk ständig vor Augen haben? Sicher doch keine Stadtbewohner. Aber offensichtlich störte es die auch nicht. Was sicher daran liegen konnte, dass dieses Gebäude von außen besehen nicht einmal so unangenehm, geschweige denn gefährlich wirkte. Ein wenig grau vielleicht, ziemlich groß und beeindruckend. Doch zugleich auch einladend. Was wiederum daran liegen konnte, dass sich direkt am nächstgelegenen Verkehrsknotenpunkt ein durchaus schmucker Eingang befand. Um nicht zu sagen: eine Gläserfront. Schick, modern, und definitiv verlockend. Zumal in Großbuchstaben formulierte freundliche Einladungen und Vorschläge zur Führung den Besucher zusätzlich willkommen hießen. Der Andrang zudem sprach für sich. Digitale Anzeigen über dem Eingang verrieten allerdings, dass sich Zeiten verschoben, dass es abzuwarten galt, wollte man Einlass erlangen. Dass man sich gedulden sollte. Nicht nötig zu erklären, dass ich die Geduld nicht aufbrachte. Schließlich war auch nicht ich es, der sich für die technischen Aspekte fataler Energiegewinnungspraktiken interessierte. Die genauen Einzelheiten konnten mir wahrhaft gestohlen bleiben. Es reichte durchaus, die Sache von außen zu begutachten. Außerdem kannte ich nun den Standort, kannte den Weg dorthin und wusste, wie vorzugehen war. Und auch wenn ich jede mögliche Gefahr fabelhaft verdrängen konnte, so wusste ich doch sehr gut, dass sie bestand. Dass die Strahlung vorhanden und Realität war. Sie umgab ein Atomkraftwerk, wirkte sich auf nähere und auf weitere Umgebung aus, richtete Schäden an.   
Aber es konnte mir ja egal sein. Wir lebten weit von ihr entfernt. Nur einen Besuch wollte ich wagen, nur zulassen, dass ein Interesse gestillt wurde. Dass ein Erleben stattfand, wo sonst nur Langeweile war. Einmal, ein Tag konnte nicht schaden. Strahlung existierte immer und überall, wir sind ihr ständig ausgesetzt. Ein Besuch, eine Besichtigung, sollte diese wirklich einen Unterschied bewirken?   
Doch all diese Gedanken ließ ich nicht zu, erlaubte sie mir nicht. Und so gab es sie auch nicht. Konnte ich ungestört planen und handeln.   
Und befand mich nicht viel später tatsächlich in Gesellschaft und erneut an dem Ort der allgemeinen und speziellen Faszination. Wenigstens, wenn man meinen Begleitern Glauben schenken wollte. Wir traten ein, besser gesagt, wir wurden vorangeschoben. Mit der Menge, die sich nicht aufhalten ließ, der stummen, gesichtslosen, vielleicht wenig denkenden Menge. Doch nur kurz währte das Gedränge. Dann löste sich der Druck und die einzelnen Elemente durften ausschwärmen. Kein Eintritt, was mich zuerst verwunderte, mir später jedoch einleuchtete. Man konnte kaum Eintritt dafür verlangen, sich selbst zu vergiften. Doch daran dachte meine Begleitung keineswegs. Und zu meinem Erstaunen dachte sie auch nicht an die technischen Feinheiten des Ausfluges, an das, was es zu besichtigen galt. Denn wie jede gute Besucherattraktion bot auch diese neben der Tour zur Besichtigung einen langgezogenen Raum gefüllt mit Angeboten zur Nahrungsaufnahme. Und auch wenn die, ähnlich gestaltet der Jahrmarktangebote, die immer wieder anziehen, umfangreich und verlockend wirkten, zumindest auf den ersten Blick, so ließ sich doch beim zweiten Blick bereits erkennen, wie eingeschränkt die Auswahl doch war. Angelegt auf einen gigantischen Besucheransturm, türmten sich hinter langen Glastresen immer wieder die gleichen Lebensmittel. Künstlich und rosa, vorwiegend aus Zucker und Lebensmittelfarben, kaum Nährstoffe oder Sinn. Desgleichen als sich der Raum weitete, den Blick erlaubte auf eine Spielhalle, deren unzählige Automaten zum Paradies für leicht ablenkbare Gemüter wurden.   
Und vielleicht lag auch darin das Geheimnis. Dass sich die Angezogenen keineswegs mehr für das eigentliche Ziel der Reise interessierten.   
Kein Blick fiel mehr durch die doch großen Fenster, die zum Kern der Anlage und zugleich zu einer Baustelle führten. Offenbar war ich plötzlich der Einzige, der sich für das offen gelegte Rohr, die in die Luft ragende orangefarbene Stützvorrichtung eines Gerüstes zu interessieren schien. Und das, wo Interesse nicht zu meinen Qualitäten gehört. Aber mit meiner Beobachtung wuchs gleichermaßen meine Beunruhigung. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, wo wir uns befanden. Die Gefahren wickelten sich nach und nach, langsam aber sicher vor meinen Augen aus. Und so sehr ich sie auch zu unterdrücken suchte, es gelang nicht.   
Dazu gesagt sollte wohl werden, dass da mich die ganze Angelegenheit noch nie besonders angezogen hatte, es mir auch nicht schwer fiel, ihr den Rücken zuzuwenden. Ja, ich hatte genug. Vor allem, da meine Begleitung inzwischen dem Spielteufel verfallen war. Zahllose blitzende, blinkende und auffallend bunte Apparaturen lockten und lenkten ab von dem, was wesentlich sein sollte.   
Widerstreben und Protest erntete mein Ruf zum Aufbruch, wie erwartet. Und doch nicht so stark wie angenommen. Sogar erstaunlich leicht ließ meine Gesellschaft sich davon überzeugen, dass es Zeit zu gehen war. Dass wir das Innenleben eines Atomkraftwerkes nicht unbedingt zu Gesicht bekommen mussten. Nicht an diesem Tag, nicht um jeden Preis.   
Was wirklich schmerzte, war die Trennung vom Paradies des Glücksspiels. Doch glich der Schmerz keineswegs der Verwunderung über die plötzliche Dringlichkeit meines Bestrebens, einen möglichst großen Abstand zwischen mich und das Kraftwerk zu legen. Wollte ich doch keine Panik erzeugen, meine Sorgen nicht ausbreiten oder gar teilen. Schon gar nicht sollten sie ihre ansteckende Wirkung entfalten. Und so verharrte ich stumm im Zug, der uns vom Kraftwerk wegführte, starrte auf die noch von weitem zu erkennende Baustelle und fragte mich, ob ich einen Fehler begangen hatte. Und wenn ja, welchen Fehler. Ein Blick auf meine Mitreisenden, die sehnsüchtigen Blickes an der Scheibe verharrten, sich mit Sicherheit zurück an den Ort des Geschehens sehnten, ließ mich an meiner Entscheidung zweifeln. Sah es doch grundsätzlich wieder aus, als hätte ich mich von meiner Panik leiten lassen, der Angst vor dem Unsichtbaren den Vorrang vor der Vernunft eingeräumt. War weggelaufen, hatte mich und meine Lieben in Sicherheit gebracht. Wohl keine vollkommen unverständliche oder gar falsche Reaktion. Und dennoch fragwürdig, verstärkte sie doch das Übel. Das Symptom der unnötigen Ängste, das sich nur durch Konfrontation bekämpfen ließ. Doch hätte ich wirklich dort ausharren sollen? Hätte ich wirklich abwarten und zusehen sollen? Mir später Vorwürfe machen? Nachlesen in unzähligen Texten und Dokumenten, wie lang die erträgliche Zeitspanne andauerte, wie gut unsere Körper den Zusammenstoß mit einem ruhig vor sich hinvegetierenden Atomkraftwerk und dessen Umfeld vertrug. Eine Angewohnheit, die unter Garantie jegliche Ängste um ein Vielfaches steigerte. Unter Garantie alles noch viel schlimmer werden ließ.   
Es blieb somit ein Spiel mit Möglichkeiten. Ein unabwägbares Risiko, eine Flucht ohne Ausweg. Wenn der Weg sich spaltete und beide Wege in die Irre führten, so war ich dennoch gezwungen, einen der beiden einzuschlagen. Und konnte nur hoffen, das kleinere Übel gewählt zu haben.   
Wie im Leben, so im Traum. Nur, dass der Traum endete, mich ohne eine Lösung zurückließ, während das Leben mir den Ausweg präsentierte. Der ein Umweg war, mit dem wir leben müsse, der zurückbleibt. Die uns folgen, müssen darüber hinweg klettern, müssen mit den Ausdünstungen, den Fehlern und Rissen leben.   
Deren Problem. Ich wollte nur ein Wunderwerk der Technik besichtigen. Was nicht einmal der Wahrheit entspricht, denn eigentlich wollte ich nur eine Besichtigung ermöglichen. Zu der es nicht kam. Nur zur kurzfristigen Begegnung mit einer Menge Strahlung.   
Das hatte sich doch gelohnt. Und gelernt haben wir nichts daraus. Weder für die Zukunft, noch über die Vergangenheit. Es hilft nur weiterzugehen, stumm und mit gesenkten Köpfen. Denn dem, was geschehen soll, können wir wohl kaum entrinnen. Zumindest nicht in unseren Träumen.

 

 

Reise

Alina war eigentlich schon viel zu alt, um mit ihren Eltern zu verreisen. Im Grunde wusste sie auch gar nicht, was sie zu diesem Schritt getrieben hatte. Und sie wusste schon gar nicht, warum sie sich genau an diesem Ort und genau zu dieser Zeit dort aufhielt.   
Ferien waren nicht ihre Sache und schon gar nicht in diesem gemütlichen, heimeligen, fast konservativen Rahmen. Die Atmosphäre, die sie umgab, suchte sie sich keinesfalls freiwillig aus. Zumindest wollte sie das glauben. Nein, sie war eine moderne Frau. Die Romantik eines Bauernhauses, der Fachwerkkunst, roter Geranien, die malerisch von reich geschnitzten Balkonen herabhingen, reichten eigentlich nicht aus, um Alina hinter dem Ofen hervorzulocken. Dazu gehörte durchaus mehr. Wenigstens ein Gewässer, ein Hotel mit Wellness-Bereich, eine Suite, die zumindest den Hauch von Luxus erahnen ließ.   
Sicher, Alina war sich durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass auch die Aussichten auf einen Urlaub, der sich in dieser Richtung entwickelte, keineswegs ausreichten, um sie dazu zu motivieren, ihr gemütliches, um nicht zu sagen, erbärmlich langweiliges Leben zu verlassen und sich zu neuen Ufern aufzumachen.   
Schon gar nicht, wenn diese Ufer derart uninteressant aussahen.   
Dennoch erinnerte sie sich an die Zugfahrt. Sicher, jene war kurz gewesen, hatte sich nicht allzu lange ausgedehnt und erst recht keine neuen Erkenntnisse oder Ausblicke in bislang unbekannte Landschaften gebracht.   
Viel eher erinnerte sie Alina an Bereiche aus ihrem Gedächtnis, die sie bereits seit langem versuchte zu verdrängen.   
Die ganze Gegend, die mit Gebirge und der Welt der Alpen einher ging, war ihr suspekt.   
Nicht nur die Sonne, die fast zu grell über die zu saftigen, grünen Wiesen schien, zu dem strahlend blauen Himmel, einen Kontrast bot, der ins Auge beißen wollte. Bei weitem schlimmer noch kam es ihr vor, wenn schneebedeckte Berggipfel die Spitzen krönten, wenn knallrote Blüten zwischen dem Grün hervorleuchteten. Natürlich durften auch die glücklichen Kühe nicht fehlen. Zusammen mit Vogelgezwitscher und dem Murmeln eines kleinen Baches übertrieb die Natur ihre Suche nach Harmonie ein wenig. Oder auch genug, um leichte Übelkeit in Alina hervorzurufen. Vielleicht fürchtete sie auch das plötzliche Einsetzen eines Alphorns oder der unvermeidlichen Blasmusik, die nicht nur Magenkrämpfe, sondern wohl auch ausgiebiges Erbrechen in ihr auslösen sollte.   
Natürlich begann das Drama auch gleich mit der niedlichen Dampflok, die dem altmodischen Bergzug voranfuhr und ächzend, geradezu stöhnend durch die Landschaft kurvte. Diese allein hätte Alina skeptisch machen sollen. Ihr vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf geben, dass weder Szenerie noch Umfeld der Realität entspringen konnte, die ihr bekannt war.   
Noch dazu fehlte ihr permanent etwas. Um nicht zu sagen, es fehlte einiges.   
Doch dafür waren ihre Eltern dabei. Und zusammen mit ihren Eltern erreichte Alina auch ihr Ziel. Besser gesagt das Ziel ihrer Eltern, denn Alina glaubte immer noch nicht, dass die Wahl des Ortes tatsächlich ihrem eigenen Willen entsprungen sei.   
Keine zehn Pferde trieben sie ansonsten freiwillig auch nur in die Nähe eines solch perfekten Heimatparadieses.   
Doch nun war sie da, ob im Traum oder in Wirklichkeit. Und nicht nur, dass sie sich an einem solch absurden Platz wiederfand, sie bemerkte an sich auch extrem merkwürdige Kleidung, die sie für gewöhnlich nicht von weitem ansähe. In diesem Moment jedoch, entdeckte sie unbequeme, schmale Schnürstiefel an ihren Füßen. Und sie entdeckte zudem den geradezu absurden Aufzug in dem sie steckte. Denn davon abgesehen, dass sie ohnehin kaum auf die Idee kam, Röcke zu tragen, so fiele es ihr in tausend Jahren nicht ein, sich in ein Dirndl zu quetschen.   
Nichtsdestotrotz steckte sie in einer Art Korsett, fühlte sich fast eingeschnürt, spürte die Haken, die sich in ihren Rücken gruben.   
Und fühlte sich umgehend und irreparabel peinlich berührt. Unangenehm berührt bis geradezu bloßgestellt.   
Noch dazu regnete es. Und zwei Welten zerrten an ihr. Alina befand sich in einem Zwiespalt. Sie spürte, dass sie gehen sollte, dass sie den schnellsten Weg zum Bahnhof einschlagen und dann nach Hause zurückkehren sollte. Sich weit von dem unangenehmen Zustand entfernen, in dem sie sich befand und aus dem sie sich unfähig zu lösen fühlte.   
Sie wollte rückwärts rennen, ungeachtet der nassen Straßen, ungeachtet des schweren Regens, der wie Sturzbäche auf den Boden fiel, hart genug, um diesen zu beschädigen, fast aufzureißen. Und es war kalt, ganz unpassend und unüblich der Traumlandschaft, die sich gerade noch vor Alina erstreckt hatte.   
Doch der Regen hielt sie nicht zurück. Sie wusste, dass sie gehen musste, dass sie diesen unwirklichen Ort so rasch wie möglich zu verlassen hatte. Und so lief sie los. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie ihre eng geschnürten Stiefel im bäuerlich luxuriösen Hotelzimmer gelassen hatte. Dass die seltsamen Holzschuhe nun eher zu ihrem einer Verkleidung ähnelnden Outfit passten, wog die Unbequemlichkeit beileibe nicht auf. Und schon gar nicht den Nachteil, den es bedeutete, dass sie permanent einen der beiden Holzschuhe zu verloren drohte. Letztendlich tatsächlich verlor. Letztendlich tatsächlich barfuß durch die Pfützen lief.   
Und das nur um an dem unangenehmsten Ort anzukommen, den sie sich vorstellen konnte. Einen Ort, an den sie nicht vorgehabt hatte zurückzukehren. Schon gar nicht mit ihren Eltern im Schlepptau. Oder besser gesagt als Vorhut. Denn sobald sie in der Praxis, die sie nicht als Praxis erkannte, eintraf, stolperte sie über mehr Menschen als sie jemals in einem solchen Raum zusammen gesehen hatte. Auch wenn dieser gefährlich einem Restaurant ähnelte oder zumindest einem Gastraum im besten Landhausstil. Kein Gedanke, dass sie freiwillig einen solchen aufsuchte. Aber es handelte sich nun einmal auch um kein Restaurant. Es handelte sich um einen Ort, den sie viel zu oft und viel zu ausgiebig besucht hatte. An dem sie Teile ihrer selbst ausgeplaudert und zurückgelassen hatte, ob ihre Freimütigkeit sich dabei nun in einer positiven oder einer negativen Konsequenz resultierte.   
Zu jener Zeit konnte sie das nicht beurteilen und sie bezweifelte, dass sie es im Augenblick besser beurteilen konnte. In dem Augenblick, in dem sie sich mitten im Vorraum der Praxis wiederfand. Nicht allein, im Gegenteil. Eine Menge Menschen standen auf den weichen Teppichen, unterhielten sich erstaunlich gut gelaunt miteinander, lachten und scherzten und benahmen sich, Alinas Meinung nach, nicht dem Ernst des Ortes angemessen.   
Immerhin handelte es sich bei einer Therapie um ein ernstes Thema. Wenigstens behielt sie ihre Sitzungen hauptsächlich als deprimierend in Erinnerung. Zudem konnte sie sich auch nicht erinnern, dass jemals ein solcher Andrang vorgeherrscht hätte. Noch, dass eine solche Feierlaune oder Ferienstimmung zu bemerken war.   
Etwas zögernd trat sie ein, sah sich schüchtern um, betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln ihre Eltern, die munter winkten und sich auch sonst hervorragend unterhielten. Sie passten eher in das Umfeld. Doch noch viel weniger, als dass sie sich ausmalen konnte, was ihre Eltern dort zu suchen hatten und dann auch noch so ausnehmend guter Laune, vermochte sie den Gedanken abzuschütteln, der sich ihr aufdrängte und den sie nicht loswerden konnte. Nicht jetzt, wo sie ihrer Ärztin so nahe war. Nicht jetzt, wo ihr unangenehm aufstieß, was sie getan hatte.   
Nicht dass es ihr im Allgemeinen peinlich wäre, soweit ginge sie dann doch nicht. Aber sie wusste sehr gut, dass sie hin und wieder schrecklich übertrieb. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass ihr der eine oder andere Ausrutscher passierte. Meistens in der Gestalt, dass sie Menschen, die es nicht erwarteten und wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gerne hatten, mit Geschenken überhäufte. So hatte sie es mit Lehrern getrieben, die nicht rechtzeitig weggelaufen waren. Und so geschah es im letzten Fall mit besagter Ärztin. Sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Wenn sich ein Gedanke in ihr festsetzte, so ließ er sich nicht mehr abschütteln. So lange nicht, bis sie ihm nachging. Und in diesem Fall war sie ihm gründlich nachgegangen. Hatte zu dem Präsent noch eine dankbare Karte addiert und die ganze Bescherung hübsch verpackt.   
Natürlich nicht persönlich übergeben, das lag ihr nicht. Stattdessen wollte sie das Paket eigentlich in den Briefkasten stopfen und rasch davonlaufen. Wie ein Kind, das sich nach einem Klingelstreich davonstiehlt. Wie sie es damals bei ihren Lehrern getrieben hatte.   
Doch dummerweise war das Paket zu groß gewesen. Es hatte nicht hineingepasst. Und zudem sah es verdächtig nach Regen aus.   
Nun, Alina wollte auch nicht riskieren, dass ihr Paket durchnässte und ihr Geschenk damit unbrauchbar würde. Und da es in die Zeitungsrolle schon gleich gar nicht hineinpasste, drückte sie in einem ungewohnten Anfall von Spontanität auf den Klingelknopf und zuckte in Erstaunen zusammen, als die Tür tatsächlich unter ihrem Druck nachgab.   
Nicht zu fassen, die Praxis war offen. Und sie war leer. Das bedeutete eine Sitzung und einen kurzen Moment für Alina, in dem sie ihr Präsent auf den Tisch legen und dann die Beine in die Hand nehmen und verschwinden konnte, noch bevor etwas Unangenehmes passieren konnte. Beispielsweise, dass die Ärztin aus der Tür trat und sie sah. Dass Alina eine Erklärung liefern musste, sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen und versuchen, wortreich zu umschreiben, warum sie sich dieser Mühe unterzog. Was ihr gar nicht recht war. Sie handelte lieber aus dem Verborgenen heraus, legte ihr Paket nieder und verschwand dann umgehend.   
War es denn zu viel verlangt, dass sie lieber aus der Stille heraus operierte? Aus einer Art von Unsichtbarkeit, als erschiene sie in der Gestalt eines geisterhaften Wesens, nicht wahrnehmbar und ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Lediglich ein Geschenk, wie ein Zauber, wie ein magischer Vorfall, der überraschen und ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter der Beschenkten zaubern sollte.   
Nun, sie wusste eigentlich gut, dass dem nicht so war. Und der Zweifel bohrte tief. Schon damals, als sie Karten und Gaben hinterlassen und sich im Nachhinein geschämt und zerfleischt hatte. Übertrieben, unnötig und peinlich, so kamen ihre Handlungen ihr nur allzu oft vor.   
Im Nachhinein und so auch in diesem Fall.   
Zwar hatte sie sich selbst klargemacht, dass es geschehen musste, dass der Sinn in der Handlung lag und ihr ermöglichte, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Und doch konnte sie nicht umhin, sich nach wie vor schuldig zu fühlen. Nach wie vor an sich zu zweifeln und als Konsequenz alles zu unternehmen, um ihrer ehemaligen Ärztin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie wollte nicht mit ihr konfrontiert werden. Und schon gar nicht mit der Frage, was ihr Geschenk zu bedeuten hatte.   
Es existierte kein Grund, aber dennoch befürchtete Alina Vorwürfe. Und sie fühlte sich keinesfalls bereit, sich diesen Vorwürfen auch nur annähernd zu stellen.   
Die Zeiten waren vorbei, während derer sie sich von ihrer Ärztin zwiebeln ließ. Die Zeiten waren vorbei, während derer sie ihr Innerstes nach außen kehrte, sich vor den Augen einer Fremden bloßstellte, ohne zu wissen, was die mit dem Erfahrenen anstellte.   
Und es war auch nicht schwer, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Immerhin hielt Alina sich selbst für geheilt. Auch wenn sie niemals wirklich krank gewesen war. Ein wenig schüchtern vielleicht, ein wenig zu stark auf ihre Familie fixiert. Aber letztendlich doch nicht bedenklich gestört. Und sie hatte vor, es dabei zu belassen, den Therapeuten dieser Erde zukünftig zu flüchten und ihr Leben ohne sie zu regeln.   
Natürlich hatte sie nicht geahnt, dass sie sich so plötzlich nicht nur in der zeitlich und räumlich versetzten Praxis eines parallelen Universums befand, sondern dass dieses auch noch mit Menschen angefüllt war, die sie zwangsläufig früher oder später bemerken würden. Selbst wenn sie im Augenblick noch nicht den Anschein vermuten ließen. Sie unterhielten sich gut genug untereinander. Und Alina gelang es, sich klein zu machen, sich unauffällig zu verhalten, unter ihren Augen keinen nennenswerten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.   
Und sie wartete. Und sie fürchtete. Und sie wusste, dass die Ärztin auftauchte, früher oder später ließe es sich nicht umgehen. Früher oder später käme ihr Alina unter die Augen.   
Egal in welchem Universum sie sich befand. Egal, wie absurd die Situation sich darstellte. Ob eine Praxis aus der Großstadt in ein ländliches Gebiet transferiert wurde. Ob sie selbst sich in einer verrückten Verkleidung am Ende der Welt und an einem Ort, in den sie nie zurückkehren wollte, wiederfand, es spielte keine Rolle.   
Und so fürchtete Alina zwar den Augenblick, konnte ihm jedoch zugleich auch nicht entgehen. Natürlich tauchte ihre Ärztin auf, in lockerem Gespräch mit einer Patientin. Selbst die schien gelöst, so wie alle um Alina herum mit Ausnahme ihrer selbst, gelöst erschienen.   
Niemanden störte die komische Lage, die Absurdität der Situation, oder der prasselnde Regen außerhalb der Mauern, der mit den Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm zum Trotz durch die Fensterscheiben drangen, wetteiferte.   
Keinen Moment allerdings dachte Alina über die mögliche Überraschung nach, die ihre Kleidung in den Augen der Ärztin bedeuten konnte. Und schon gar nicht über die Möglichkeit, dass jene sie in der ungewohnten Aufmachung nicht erkennen konnte. Ihr Gespür war zu gut, um dergleichen anzunehmen. Alina erfühlte genau den Augenblick, in dem ihre Ärztin sie wahr nahm. Aber sie fühlte nicht nur, sie sah, dass die sie ignorierte, offen ignorierte.   
Ob sie es sich einbildete oder richtig damit lag, ihre Ärztin drehte sich leicht pikiert von ihr fort, sie wandte sich deutlich ab, und Alina den Rücken zu. Eine Bewegung, die gemischte Gefühle in ihr wachrief. Denn neben der Erleichterung war da noch eine Emotion, die weniger angenehm erschien. Es konnte auch nicht verletzter Stolz sein. Denn das Letzte, was Alina wollte, war doch, die Aufmerksamkeit der Frau zu erregen. Oder gar eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Egal worauf. Ob auf ihre Anwesenheit oder auf das Geschenk, dessen Existenz sie nun erst recht nicht mehr verdrängen konnte.   
Nicht auszudenken, wenn die Frau tatsächlich auf Alina zukäme, mit ihr reden wollte. Unabhängig davon, ob sie sich bedanken oder sie beschuldigen wollte, keine der Vorstellungen waren vorstellbar.   
Obwohl bei genauerer Betrachtung natürlich die Alternative, welche Dankbarkeit miteinschloss, als die eindeutig angenehmere erschien.   
Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte Alina sich auch nicht direkt glücklich mit der Aussicht darauf vollkommen ignoriert zu werden.   
Sicherlich, sie hatte es verdient. Immerhin hatte sie selbst ihre Ärztin auch ignoriert, indem sie ihr gewissermaßen beinahe lieblos das Geschenk hinknallte.   
Und dennoch und trotz der Unwirklichkeit der Situation, fühlte Alina sich unangenehm berührt. Unangenehmer noch als sie sich zuvor, bezugnehmend auf Landschaft und Gesellschaft in die Ecke gedrängt gesehen hatte. Eingesperrt und in die Ecke gedrängt, wie schon zuvor so oft.   
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich durch ihr Haar, das sich struppig und zerzaust anfühlte. Ärgerlich war all das, zu ärgerlich. Sie blinzelte in Richtung des Fensters und beobachtete den Regen, der weiterhin unbarmherzig gegen die Scheiben schlug. Sie sah herab auf ihre Füße, die schmutzig und feucht auf dem weichen Boden ruhten. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich gesetzt hatte, doch jetzt spürte sie das Leder an ihren Beinen, an ihren nackten Kniekehlen. Unangenehm wie alles andere hier. Wie gerne trüge sie eine Hose. Wie dämlich der Mensch, der den Rock erfunden hatte, das unbequemste und unpraktischste, geradezu am meisten erniedrigende Kleidungsstück von allen.   
Und das Mobiliar passte ebenso wie alles andere hier in eine Welt, die nicht ihre war, die sie nicht verstand und auch nicht verstehen wollte.   
Sie blickte auf die Tür, die sich hinter ihrer Ärztin geschlossen hatte. Dann sah sie zu ihren Eltern, die sich von ihr abgewandt angeregt miteinander unterhielten. Sie betrachtete all die anderen Anwesenden, die sie vielleicht sogar kannte, denen sie durchaus zutraute, dass sie ihr bereits irgendwann einmal über den Weg gelaufen waren, aber an die sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war auch nicht erinnern wollte. Zu uninteressant, zu langweilig, zu schwierig erschein ihr auf einmal diese Mischung aus aufgezwungener, beinahe gespielter Gemütlichkeit und aufgesetzter Perfektion. All das gehörte in eine andere Zeit, in ein anderes Zeitalter. Und es gehörte ganz sicher nicht zu ihr. Nichts davon gehörte zu ihr. Es war an der Zeit, dass sie sich der Realität stellte.   
Erneut richtete sie ihren Blick hinaus in den Regen, der unermüdlich prasselte, dessen Tropfen sich an den Scheiben zu Kanälen sammelte, die sich ihrerseits wieder spalteten und in denen die Wassermassen ihren Weg in die Tiefe suchten.   
Und auf einmal war der Regen gar nicht mehr feindlich. Nicht einmal mehr gefährlich. Sicher, es war unangenehm gewesen, so schutzlos, ohne Schuhe oder Schirm der Gewalt der Natur ausgesetzt zu sein. Und doch, sie hatte es nicht nur ertragen, sie hatte den Weg zurückgelegt. Nicht einmal daran gedacht, aufzugeben. Sie war weitergegangen und auch wenn sie an einem Ort gelandet war, an den sie nicht hatte gelangen wollen, wer sagte ihr denn, dass sie dort verweilen musste?   
Alina sah wieder zu ihren Eltern. Nein, gewiss nicht wegen ihnen. Sie waren so lange ein Teil ihres Lebens gewesen, es war nicht notwendig, dass sie sich weiter an sie zu klammern suchte.   
Sie blickte sich in dem Raum um. Auch nicht an diesen Raum. Auch hier musste sie nicht bleiben. Niemand konnte sie zwingen. Sie wollte nicht hier sein, dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens war beendet. Nicht notwendig und keineswegs erstrebenswert, dorthin zurückzukehren. Und schon gar nicht freiwillig. Wie dumm musste man sein, um so etwas auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen.   
Alina schluckte und schloss die Augen. Sie atmete ruhig, lauschte auf ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge. Nein, sie wollte nicht hier sein und sie musste auch nicht hier sein. Niemand konnte sie zwingen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und ihr Blick klärte sich.   
Sie konnte gehen. Jederzeit. Sie war nicht hilflos. Und sie hatte bereits bewiesen, dass sie dem Regen standhalten konnte. Sie würde ihren Weg finden. Und niemand sollte ihre Entscheidung in Frage stellen.   
Alina lächelte und stand auf. Sie warf keinen Blick zurück, als sie zur Tür ging und diese öffnete, hinaussah in ihr neues Leben. Sie konnte überall hin gehen. Überallhin, wohin sie nur wollte.   
Und das tat sie. Und erwachte.

 

 

 

Museum

Ich mach sowas häufiger. Einbrechen meine ich. Auch wenn es sich ja nicht wirklich um einen Einbruch handelt. Mehr um einen Besuch.   
Sicher, es ist ein Risiko. Aber anders spürt man doch nicht, wie lebendig man ist.   
Obwohl darin definitiv nicht der Grund besteht.   
Wie immer, wenn es um mich geht, lässt sich als Ursache nur der mir stetig innewohnende Zwang bezeichnen. Der Zwang auszuprobieren, was nicht ausprobiert werden darf. Dem gesunden Menschenverstand zu trotzen, obwohl mir doch mehr als klar ist, wie unsinnig jedwede derartige Unternehmung anmutet.  
Sicher, ich schade niemandem. Ich stehle nicht einmal, zerstöre nichts, verletze niemanden. Es geht einzig um den Besuch einer abgeschlossenen Einheit, in die einzudringen nicht erlaubt ist. Und um die Gefahr, die sich in Form von Uniformierten außerhalb des Gebäudes immer wieder bietet. Denn diesen ist nicht unbekannt, wie gerne dumme Jugendliche gerade während nächtlicher Stunden auf die Idee kommen, sich daneben zu benehmen. Natürlich würden sie es so nie aussprechen.  
Nein, sie reden von Vandalismus, Anarchie, der Zerstörung der Gesellschaft.  
Und vielleicht, unter Umständen, und betreffend gewisser Persönlichkeiten haben sie nicht unbedingt unrecht. In meinem Fall jedoch schon. Dennoch, und nachdem ich ein oder zweimal glimpflich davon gekommen war, hatte ich mich entschlossen mit dieser Jugendsünde zu brechen. Irgendwann musste jeder erwachsen werden. Irgendwann aufhören, die Nächte außerhalb der eigenen vier Wände zu verspielen. Sinnlos Kräfte und Zeit zu verschwenden, und zudem noch das Risiko einzugehen, sein Leben in den Abgrund zu reißen.  
Natürlich hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, überraschend in genau eine solche Situation mit hineingerissen zu werden. Ohne mein Zutun, soviel ist sicher. Die Schuld weise ich von mir, doch weiß ich sehr gut, dass niemand wirklich schuldlos ist. Nicht in einer solchen Situation. Nicht, wenn ich mich hervordränge, indem ich von meinen Erfahrungen zu berichten suche.  
Und doch, dem Eindringen in unbefugtes Gelände, in eine perfekte Umgebung, vorbereitet, gesäubert, nur wartend auf Besucher, wohnte stets ein Zauber inne. Wer möchte nicht die Ausstellungsstücke in Ruhe betrachten, ohne Augen auf sich zu fühlen, ohne sich durch das Gedränge quetschen zu müssen, ohne Ärger anderer Menschen, Kinder, Enge und Streit auf sich zu nehmen.  
Größe und Weite, das Bild des Verkehrsmuseums vor der Stirn. Nicht mehr als Ruhe und dennoch Luxus. Und natürlich verlockte auch nichts dergleichen.  
Welch ein Wunder, dass ich anfällig für die aufkommenden Gespräche der anderen wurde. Obwohl ich sie nicht kannte, obwohl ich nicht mehr konstruieren kann, was genau in mir die Idee aufkommen ließ, mich ihren Vorstellungen anzuschließen.   
Vielleicht wollte ich nur helfen, sie vor Schlimmerem bewahren. Immerhin besaß ich die Erfahrung, kannte mich aus. Um das nahm ich von den anderen nicht an. Dumme Kinder waren sie, hart an der Grenze zum Absturz. Wer, wenn nicht ich, konnte sie davon abhalten.  
Nur das von Abhalten keine Rede war.  
Stattdessen ging ich mit.   
Es war so einfach. Hineinzukommen ist immer einfach. Das Problem liegt darin, wieder heraus zu gelangen. In die Freiheit, und das ohne erwischt zu werden.  
Ist man erst einmal drinnen, steigt der Adrenalinspiegel. Man sieht sich um, das Herz rast, das Abenteuer erreicht seinen Höhepunkt. Es ist fantastisch. Breite Treppen, dicke Teppiche, große Bilder. Samt, Seide, Glaskästen. Ausstellungsstücke und Wohnbereiche. Gepolsterte Sessel und Bänke, all das ist Labsal für Auge und Seele. Nicht zu vergessen, die perfekt glänzenden und fast religiös verherrlichten Sanitäranlagen. Diese sind beileibe nicht selbstverständlich. Versucht man, sich eine Nacht in der Großtstadt um die Ohren zu schlagen, so bleiben einem nur Bahnhofstoiletten, und andere Etablissements, deren Betreten nicht angenehm ist. Wieder was den Geruchssinn angeht, noch die Sauberkeit.   
Im Gegensatz ergibt sich hier nicht nur ein gepflegtes Äußeres. Hier wird ständig gearbeitet, renoviert, perfektioniert. Und darin lag auch der Trick, wie unsereiner eindringen konnte. Wir schlichen uns mithilfe derer, die an der Instandhaltung und Verbesserung des Gebäudes arbeiteten, hinein.  
Ihnen gehörte das Gebäude schließlich nicht, sie hatten kein Interesse, es zu schützen. Es war nicht schwer rein zukommen, ein wenig behilflich zu sein, sich im Hintergrund zu halten und schließlich doch zu verharren. Sich zu verstecken, zu bleiben, abzuwarten.   
Doch sobald wir drin waren, und wir befanden uns schneller im Inneren als wir gedacht hatten, änderten sich die Prioritäten. Wir wollten wieder heraus. Und das, obwohl die angenehme Umgebung kaum zu bezweifeln war. Im Gegenteil, es wurde immer besser.   
Sogar Verpflichtung offenbarte sich uns. Das heißt nicht mir, die ich darauf geeicht bin, mich vorsichtig zu verhalten. Zurückhaltend, und weit fern von den Augen eventueller Beobachter. Ich schlich mich durch das Gebäude, wie ich es gewohnt war, duckte mich an den Fenstern, tat alles um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.   
Doch die anderen, die Jungen, sie hatten nichts dergleichen gelernt. Sie besaßen weder einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb, noch die Vernunft, die einen das Alter lehrt.   
Ich fand sie, wie sie auf den Polstern wanden, sich über Nahrung hermachten, die eigens als Lockruf für sie hingestellt zu sein schien.   
Dumm verhielten sie sich. Es war ernüchternd. Und dämlich. Dennoch konnte ich nichts dagegen tun. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie dort taten. Ein Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus setzte sich selbsttätig in Kraft.   
Diesen Kindern war es egal, wenn sie Spuren hinterließen. Sie machten sich keine Gedanken darum, auf gepflegter Einrichtung Krümel, Spuren der Zerstörung, die zielsicher auf ihre Anwesenheit hinwiesen, zu hinterlassen.  
Es zählte das Jetzt oder Nie. Eine Haltung, die ich durchaus akzeptierte. Auch wenn ich mir nicht wünschte, dass sie auf mich zurückfiel.  
Es war für mich unvorstellbar, dass niemand unsere Anwesenheit bemerkte. Unvorstellbar, dass wir gerade erst eingedrungen waren.  
Daraus ließ sich nur schließen, dass wir uns noch zu einem relativ frühen Zeitpunkt dort aufhielten. Dass vielleicht noch die Chance bestand zu entkommen.  
Und langsam mit steigender Langeweile, verstanden auch die anderen, begriffen die Kinder, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatten.  
Sie spähten aus den Fenstern, sie betrachteten die posierenden Beamten. Sie begannen sogar, sich ebenso wie ich vor deren Blicken zu drucken. Konnte es sein, dass letztendlich doch Vernunft eintrat?  
Vernunft war gut, Vernunft war fabelhaft. Nur half die uns in diesem Moment nicht weiter.   
Wie gesagt, ich kannte mich aus, ich kannte den perfekten Zeitpunkt zur Flucht. Und ich wusste, dass wir, um diesen zu erreichen, uns in Geduld üben mussten. Abwarten, so schwer es auch fiel, so sehr das Warten auch an den Nerven kratzte.   
Warten und verstecken führte zu ungünstigen Kombinationen.   
Angst, Verfolgungswahn, Verzweiflung.   
Die verzweifelte Suche nach Erlösung resultierte nach meiner Erfahrung durchweg im Aufgeben.   
Auch wenn ich es besser wusste, so steckten die Kinder mich an. War ich auch nicht gegen neurotische Ängste gefeit, vor allem nicht ich.   
Davon abgesehen, dass ich ein derartiges Vorgehen nicht geplant hatte. Dass ich eigentlich längst wieder zuhause in meinem eigenen, normal, übersichtlichen Leben angekommen sein wollte. Das Brechen von Gesetzen hatte schon längst seinen Reiz verloren, ein unwiderrufliches Ende gefunden, die Auflehnung der Jugend war vorbei. Geblieben nur noch die Spannung, die mich antrieb, die ein letztes Aufflackern des jugendlichen Übermuts darstellte. Gerade, als ob ich mich dagegen wehrte, vernünftig werden zu wollen.   
Denn, wer wollte das schon? Ganz sicher nicht die anderen, die langsam aber sicher durchdrehten, die flüchten wollten, endlich dieses Gebäude zu verlassen suchten.   
Mühsam konnte ich sie noch abhalten, mühselig ihnen darlegen, dass die Zeit ungünstig war, dass ihre Flucht genau zu dieser Zeit erwartet und beobachtet werde. Dass es nur einen Zeitpunkt gab, den, zu dem ich bereits zuvor geflohen war. Bei dem ich wusste, dass die Wachen und Beamten, dass die Uniformierten, geschwächt und müde, ihre Aufgabe nur noch erlitten.   
Ich wusste so gut, und das aus eigener Erfahrung, dass um 3:00 Uhr morgens, die Aufmerksamkeit schwindet. Dass um 4:00 Uhr die Kälte einsetzt, und niemand mehr einem Schatten hinterher läuft, der ihn nicht außerordentlich interessiert. Darin liegt das Geheimnis, im Fehlen des Interesses.   
Da half keine Ausbildung, da konnte kein Sicherheitsbeamter mithalten.  
Das war die einzige Chance. Und ich hatte vor, sie zu nutzen. Noch.   
Anders die Jungen. Spontanität zählte für sie. Denen ging die Dummheit noch über alles. Die Jugend war nicht weise genug, um zu sehen, was wichtig war.   
Ich sah förmlich zu, wie der Frust wuchs. Sie widersprachen mir. Sie bestanden darauf, dass auch um 2:00 Uhr morgens der Mensch aufmerksam und munter sei, dass die Stunden des Wartens vergeblich seien, eine Zeitverschwendung, brennend dämliche Begleiterscheinung des Alters.  
Und auch als aus heiterem Himmel ein Handwerker auftauchte, jemand der uns helfen konnte, jemand der die Möglichkeit hatte, uns unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen und aus dem Gebäude zu schmuggeln, vertagten wir die Flucht nicht.   
Dabei hatte ich es so geschickt angefangen, mir durch meine Hilfe seine Hilfe sichern wollen.   
Hatte sogar Mike mitgenommen, der sich mit Formen und Farben der Praxis aus kannte. Dem es nicht schwer fiel, einen Riegel zu lösen, eine Verklemmung zu beheben. Während ich mich auf das Schrauben stürzte, dem Mann die Arbeit abnahm, ja wir beide ihm seine Arbeit verkürzten, lachte dieser laut. Er verstand nicht, begriff nicht, was ich von ihm wollte. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Mike begriff. Und sagen konnte ich es ihm nicht. Die Wahrheit käme einer Beichte gleich.   
Die Wahrheit hatte aber keine Alternative. Er hätte es erraten müssen, hätte wissen müssen, was der Anstand ihm gebot. Doch er wusste es nicht, begriff die Arbeit, die wir für ihn erledigt hatten, als simplen Gefallen, und verschwand.   
Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Das tötete auch in mir die Vernunft.   
Und als Mike noch einmal zur Flucht aufrief, da wehrte ich mich nur noch halbherzig. Da griff ich nur ein, als er vorschlug, den Weg über den hell erleuchteten Parkplatz zu nehmen. Einen Weg der uns ohne Umschweife ins Verderben geführt hätte. So dumm durften wir nicht sein. Nicht, wenn ich beide Augen offen hielt. Ich riss die anderen zurück und hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu spät war, dass uns noch niemand, noch kein einziger der Beamten entdeckt hatte.   
Grelles Licht flutete den Platz. Fast war es absurd zu hoffen, unbemerkt geblieben zu sein.   
Und doch sah es aus, als hätten wir Glück, als sei mein Eingreifen gerade noch rechtzeitig erfolgt. Welch ein Glück, welch eine Chance. Wenngleich mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Die Gefahr war nicht vorüber.   
Und erst recht nicht, als es Mike reichte. Als er uns packte und regelrecht weiterschleifte. Wohlgemerkt, nicht über den hellen Parkplatz, sondern an eine Seitenstraße hinter dem Gebäude. Fast unsinnig dort noch zu warten.   
Ich versuchte zu warnen, versuchte, Mike auf seinen Fehler hinzuweisen. Doch gelang es nicht. Vielleicht war ich nicht nachdrücklich genug. Vielleicht diktierte mein eigener Wunsch der Situation zu entfliehen, aus dem Ärgernis heraus und endlich wieder nach Hause in die Ruhe und den Frieden zu finden, den ich gewohnt war, mein Verhalten.   
Weiter ging es. Weiter wurde ich gezogen und gezerrt. Über die Straße, entlang der Ampel, weiter geradeaus. Zu meiner Erleichterung befand sich kaum ein Fahrzeug auf der Straße. Waren wir fast alleine.   
Doch um das klar zu machen, beruhigt war ich noch lange nicht. Und wie sollte ich denn auch. Wie?   
An der Tatsache, dass wir zu früh waren, ließ sich nicht rütteln. Alle meine Sinne verrieten es mir.   
Meine natürlich inne wohnende Vorsicht, Verfolgungswahn und gewohnter Wahnsinn sowieso. Doch wie durch ein Wunder wurden wir nicht gestoppt. Niemand trat uns in den Weg, niemand hielt uns auf. Nein, niemand war überhaupt zu sehen. Er war allein auf der Straße, überquerte diese in Einsamkeit, nur beleuchtet durch vereinzelte Straßenlaternen.   
Die Nacht war kalt, kein Mond erschien. Doch wussten wir, wohin wir strebten. Auf den Bahnhof zu, der uns nachhause führen sollte. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie unklug das war. Erinnerte mich daran, dass ich, wenn ich denn eine derartige Erfahrung durchlebt hatte, klug genug gewesen war, einige Stunden abzuwarten. Abzuwarten, um sicherzugehen, dass kein Uniformierter am Bahnhof lauerte. Dass keine der zuständigen Behörden damit rechnete, dass ein Verdächtiger dort auftauchte. Ich war klug genug gewesen, den Abstand zu wahren, den Schild hochzuhalten.   
Doch in diesem Fall versagte meine Klugheit. Zwar zögerte ich noch, als Mike und die anderen zu rennen begannen, hielt sie zurück, zerrte an ihren Armen, mahnte sie, dass es sinnvoller sei, außen herum zu gehen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Was sie zu meinem Erstaunen sogar verstanden. Und obwohl es mir selbst widerstrebte, langsam zu gehen, so gaben wir uns doch den Anschein, als schlenderten wir in aller Ruhe und im Rahmen eines späten Stadtbummels durch die Nacht.   
Nur der Weg zum Bahnhof verlief zielgerade und ohne Umwege. Ich konnte nicht umhin, ihn zu erweitern. Konnte nicht umhin, die Krankheit siegen zu lassen. Davon abgesehen, das ohnehin niemand auf mich hörte. Niemand auf mich hören wollte. Nicht einmal ich selbst wollte auf mich hören.   
So fügte ich mich dem Willen der Mehrzahl. Dem Willen aller. Es ging zum Bahnhof und wir hofften - ich hoffte - die anderen dachten wohl kaum darüber nach, dass uns das Glück weiterhin hold blieb.   
Ein Glück, das aller Realität zum Trotz tatsächlich auf unserer Seite schien.   
Doch im hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes blieb mir klar, dass wir in großer Gefahr schwebten. Wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dem Unheil entronnen zu sein. Dass immer noch die Möglichkeit bestand, dass wir gefasst wurden.   
Schlimmer noch, ich fürchtete, dass man uns beobachtete. Dass von den Dächern der Häuser aus scharfe Augen auf uns gerichtet waren.   
Wer würde es auch dulden, dass eine Handvoll junger Dummköpfe ein Museum unsicher machte. Es gehört sich nicht.   
In diesem Fall, wenn auch ohne mein Zutun, waren wir nicht völlig unschuldig geblieben, hatten wir Spuren hinterlassen.   
Und doch integrierten wir uns schnell in den Bahnhofsbetrieb. Dieser verlief geschäftig, aber nicht überlaufen. Ein nächtlicher Betrieb, wie er normal war. Es ging sogar soweit, dass wir Glück hatten, umgehend einen Zug erwischten, einstiegen und die Reise antraten.   
Ich konnte, wollte es nicht glauben, dass wir es geschafft hatten. Ich zweifelte immer noch. Es lag in meiner Natur, ich glaube nicht, dass etwas Gutes unverdient geschieht. Zumindest nicht mehr und nicht mir.   
Erst recht nicht in diesem Fall. Erst recht nicht, wenn wir uns so dumm verhalten hatten. Wenn wir so ungeschickt gewesen waren. Wir belagerten ein Abteil. Mike und die anderen sahen aus den Fenstern.   
Auf einmal war die Nacht hell. Auf einmal sah alles besser aus. Auf einmal wollte sogar ich glauben, dass wir ein gutes Ende finden würden.   
Die Erwartung klang im Lachen der anderen mit. In ihrer Zuversicht, mit der sie, im Gegensatz zu mir, nicht mehr daran glauben wollten, dass etwas schief gehen könnte.   
So beruhigte ich mich trotz aller Vernunft.   
Wir mussten umsteigen. Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass wir umsteigen mussten. Jeder stieg um, Haltestellen blieben notwendig. Für alle.   
Dabei hatten wir fast den Punkt erreicht, an dem wir uns trennen konnten.   
Selbst wenn der Zug, den wir genommen hatten, ein Nachtzug war, kürzer als andere, weniger Haltestellen aufwies, schneller durch die Dunkelheit sauste, gab es doch diese eine Station, an der wir nicht vorbeikamen, so sehr ich es mir auch wünschte.   
Wir hielten. Die Bremsen zogen an, der Zug fuhr langsamer, meine Ruhe verschwand. Meine gute Laune versickerte im Polster.   
Es war verwunderlich auf dieser Station. Und doch nicht so erstaunlich, wie es hätte sein können. Nachts, wenn wenige Vögel unterwegs waren, trafen sie sich alle an diesem Punkt.   
Und schon vom Fenster des Zuges aus, entdeckte ich die Uniformierten. Einen Mann und eine Frau. Beide standen wohl sichtbar am Ende des Bahnsteiges, noch vor den Treppen.   
In dem Moment, in dem ich sie sah, wusste ich bereits, dass es vorbei war. Selbst wenn sie nur zu zweit waren oder schienen, so trat ihre Autorität unzweifelhaft hervor.   
Lange Mäntel trugen sie, scharf geschnittene Gürtel. Die Sicherheit, die sie versprachen, stand im deutlichen Widerspruch zu meiner eigenen Unsicherheit.   
Ich wusste, dass das Unheil, das auf uns wartete, nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Und ich schrie. Ich warnte die anderen. Ich wollte sie zurückhalten, wusste zugleich, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, sie zurückzuhalten. Dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, dem Unheil zu entkommen.   
Sie hatten uns, hatten uns wahrscheinlich schon immer gehabt. Vielleicht von Anfang an beobachtet, vielleicht durch Kameras und Ferngläser verfolgt. Sie hatten gewusst, wie wir reagieren würden. Und ihrerseits darauf reagiert. Uns in Sicherheit gewogen, nur um jetzt zuzugreifen. Ich brannte, doch niemand wollte auf mich hören. Sie alle glaubten, dass wir der Gefahr längst entronnen seien. So weit weg von dem Ort unseres Verbrechens. Eine Fahrt entfernt.   
Doch sich zu irren hatte keinen Sinn, weniger Sinn als alles andere. Wir konnten nicht entkommen, die anderen wussten es, ich wusste es. Ein Entkommen blieb unmöglich, die Aufgabe unausweichlich.   
Und so bewegten wir uns unserem Schicksal entgegen. Der einzige Weg, der existierte, führte an den Gleisen entlang, über den Bahnsteig, bis zu den beiden. Ich senkte den Blick, ich konnte nicht hinsehen. Ich versuchte, meine Ohren zu verschließen und nicht darauf zu lauschen, ob sie uns anriefen. Oder dazu aufriefen stehenzubleiben, uns festnehmen zu lassen.  
Und ich ging weiter, lief neben den anderen, hielt mich an ihnen fest. Noch bewegten wir uns. An ihnen vorbei. Ich blinzelte, ich schluckte, und als ich aufsah, erwachten sie. Die anderen, ebenso wie die Uniformierten.  
Sie verteilten Brote, jeder der anderen hatte eines erhalten. Jeder von ihnen biss mit Wonne hinein. Nur ich spürte kein Verlangen. Nur ich hatte nicht aufgesehen. Nur ich hatte nicht reagiert.   
Ich lachte, albern, haltlos, verrückt.   
Ich hatte mich geirrt, Sie warteten nicht auf uns, Sie warteten auf alle, die die Nacht unsicher machten, versuchten sich, bei ihnen beliebt zu machen, versuchten Einfluss zu nehmen. Und sie gaben. Geben war ihr Geschäft.   
Wir akzeptierten, wir nahmen, sogar ich. Die anderen lachten über mich, während ich gleichzeitig jubelte und weinte. Und ich lachte immer noch, als sie mich doch aufhielten. Als sie hinter uns her kamen, als sie uns in die Augen sahen, als sie uns sagten, dass sie es wussten. Sie wussten, was wir getan hat.   
Für sie war es ein Spiel gewesen ein albernes, lächerliches Spiel. Das Beobachten dummer Kinder, die nicht wussten was sie taten.   
Sie sagten uns, was wir zu erwarten hatten. Sie sagten mir, was ich zu erwarten hatte. Jahre der Gefangenschaft, Jahre des Alleinseins in einer Zelle. Zur Strafe für meine Dummheit. Zur Strafe für meine Vorsicht, meine Rücksicht, mein Bedürfnis zu helfen, zur Strafe für meine Rückkehr in eine Jugend, die keinen Gewinn versprach. Ein graues Kartonkleid, so sah meine Zukunft aus.   
Ich war erwischt worden. Alleine wäre mir das nicht passiert.

 

 

 

 

Bantu

 

Es ist immer komisch, wenn Eltern einen Termin für einen ausmachen, sagte sich Frida. Nicht dass sie bereits allzu oft in die Gefahr geraten war. Im Allgemeinen verhielten ihre Eltern sich, wie sich die Eltern von erwachsenen Töchtern verhalten. Mit Ausnahme der Tatsache, dass Frida immer noch zuhause lebte, nie den Sprung gewagt hatte, sich auf eigene Füße zu stellen.   
Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann glaubte sie auch nicht, dass die Zeit für Selbstständigkeit jetzt gekommen sei, noch, dass sie irgendwann einmal einträfe.   
Nein, Frida fühlte sich vollkommen zufrieden mit der Situation, so wie die sich ihr darstellte. Und sie hatte auch nichts gegen einen Lebensabend in eben den vier Wänden einzuwenden, in denen sie geboren worden war. Warum sich verändern, wenn niemand einem versichern konnte, dass die Veränderung in einem positiven Sinne verliefe.   
Natürlich führte Frida ansonsten ihr eigenes Leben.   
Sie war beileibe nicht nur Kind im Elternhaus. Auch wenn es vielleicht für fremde Augen und von außen betrachtet so aussehen mochte. Doch obwohl Frida keine eigene Wohnung ihr Eigen nannte, nicht einmal einen Wohnbereich, so fühlte sie sich dennoch unabhängig und losgelöst.   
Soweit sie es mit ihrer kleinen Tochter vermochte.   
Denn wie jede Frau, die ihr eigenes Leben führt, ging Frida aus, machte Bekanntschaften und versuchte sogar hin und wieder, sich zu verlieben.   
Natürlich gelang ihr dies ebenso wenig wie es ihr gelang, in einem angesehenen Beruf Fuß zu fassen. Und böse Zungen mochten behaupten, dass diese Unfähigkeit eine Sache zu Ende zu bringen, unter der sie offensichtlich litt, auch den Grund für ihr Verbleiben im elterlichen Heim darstellte.   
Aber schließlich war keine funktionierende Beziehung oder ein sicherer Job vonnöten, um ein Töchterchen in die Welt zu setzen. Auch wenn ihre Eltern sich vorerst irritiert gezeigt hatten, so begrüßten sie letztendlich doch den Familienzuwachs von ganzem Herzen.   
Insofern hatte sich nichts geändert für Frida. Bis auf ihren neu erworbenen Status als Mutter und die neu eintretenden Möglichkeiten, im Leben und in der Verantwortung zu versagen.   
An den Vater ihrer Tochter verschwendete Frida keinen Gedanken. Eigentlich war sie sogar froh, als er sich grußlos vom Erdboden verschlucken ließ. Das Leben war kompliziert genug und jeder zusätzliche Kontakt machte es schwieriger.   
Wie unangenehm berührt fühlte sie sich dann, als nur wenige Jahre später, der besagte Kindsvater aus der Versenkung auftauchte.   
Nicht unbedingt vollständig. Aber er verschickte Lebenszeichen. Einen Brief oder eine Email wusste Frida noch zu akzeptieren. Keine der beiden Möglichkeiten berührte sie außerordentlich.   
Aber der Mann fing auch damit an, vor Telefonanrufen nicht mehr Halt zu machen.   
Was zu bedeuten hatte, dass auch ihre Eltern zwangsläufig von seiner Existenz, beziehungsweise von der Rückkehr des Vaters in das Leben ihrer Enkeltochter, erfuhren.   
Frida konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, dass sie skeptisch waren. War sie selbst es doch ebenso.   
Und mit Recht, denn der Mann entwickelte aus der Entfernung ernsthafte Heiratspläne.   
Nun muss dazu gesagt werden, dass Fridas Bekanntschaft mit ihm kurz genug und leichtfertig genug gewesen war, um genauere Erinnerungen aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu tilgen. Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, so bezweifelte sie gar, dass sie ihn während einer Gegenüberstellung erkannte.   
Und mit jedem Telefonat, zu dem er sie zwang, wuchs ihre Gewissheit, dass sich in dieser Beziehung, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, weder eine Spur von Zukunft, noch von Liebe entdecken ließe.   
Die bewährte Technik, mit der sie vorging, bestand demnach im Verzögern und Herausreden. Denn hatte die Erfahrung sie doch gelehrt, dass häufiges Ausweichen zur Ermüdung seitens der anderen Partei führte und letztendlich zur Aufgabe.   
Sie war demnach zuversichtlich, dass sie nur oft genug mit wortreichen Ausreden zu arbeiten habe, und schon verlöre die besagte andere Partei Lust und Interesse daran, sich zu weiteren Bemühungen herabzulassen.   
Und sicher begannen sich im Laufe der Zeit gewisse Ermüdungserscheinungen bemerkbar zu machen.   
Allerdings traten diese auch bei Frida selbst auf. Das permanente Abweisen und Herausreden zerrte zunehmend an ihren Nerven.   
Und nicht zuletzt begannen ihre Eltern langsam aufmerksam zu werden.   
Sie fingen damit an, sich einen Reim auf den gelegentlichen Anrufer zu machen, zumal dieser auch nicht in seinen Bemühungen nachließ. Sie begannen, sich den Namen zu merken und Frida beschlich der Verdacht, dass sie sogar von den Heiratsplänen des Mannes eine Ahnung erhielten.   
Nicht zu Unrecht wuchs im Rahmen dieses Verdachtes eine gewisse Unruhe in ihr empor.   
Und wie sich zeigen sollte, nicht vollkommen ungerechtfertigt.   
Sah sich Frida doch eines Tages mit ihren Eltern konfrontiert, mit deren strahlenden Gesichtern und der Verkündigung einer Verabredung, die sie getroffen hatten. Ein glückliches Treffen mit einem Menschen aus Fridas Vergangenheit, den sie sich freuen sollte zu sehen.   
Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung nahmen ihre Eltern ihr jedoch umgehend den Wind aus den Segeln, indem sie offenbarten, dass es sich beileibe nicht um den fernen Kindsvater handelte. Nein, dieser saß außerhalb der Grenzen fest und es sah auch nicht so aus, als könne er seine Rückreise in absehbarer Zeit organisieren, geschweige denn, eine Veränderung seiner und vor allem von Fridas Situation herbeiführen.   
Nicht, dass Frida eine solche Verbesserung nötig hatte. Das sagte sie sich selbst zumindest, auch als ihre Eltern es nicht aussprachen.   
Aber letztendlich fehlten wohl auch ihren Eltern die notwendigen Mengen an Vertrauen, um den verschollenen Erzeuger einer Enkeltochter frag- und klaglos in ihre Mitte aufzunehmen.   
Weshalb – und nur darin konnte der Grund liegen – sie sich umgehört und umgesehen hatten. Beide gaben mit strahlenden Mienen zu verstehen, dass sie sich nur einen Einblick zu verschaffen gedachten. Dass sie, nichts Böses im Sinn, in Fridas Vergangenheit stöberten, um Klarheit und Wissen zu erlangen. Frieden für ihre eigenen Seelen, doch zuallererst für Fridas Seele selbst.   
Was sollte sie auch dagegen einwenden?   
Es hieß, letztendlich gute Miene zum schwierigen Spiel zu machen.   
Und als es losging, als sie sich in Richtung des ausgemachten Treffens in Bewegung setzten, fühlte Frida sich definitiv von den Ereignissen überrollt.   
Gerade noch, dass sie sich halbwegs zurechtmachen konnte. Gerade noch, dass sie sich eine Sekunde lang zu fragen vermochte, was um Himmels willen, sie hier überhaupt tat, als die Geschehnisse und damit die unausweichliche Konfrontation in bedrohliche Nähe rückte.   
Wozu noch gesagt werden sollte, dass Frida sich an die lediglich andeutungsweise von ihren Eltern erwähnte Zielperson definitiv nicht mehr erinnerte. Mochte sein, dass in ihrem Unterbewusstsein noch ein vages Bild von ihm schwebte, aber Frida war sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich genug, um zuzugeben, dass sie sich leider vergebens fragen musste, was um alles in der Welt ihre Eltern dazu getrieben hatte, ausgerechnet einen Mann namens Bantu herauszupicken und mit ihr in einen Topf zu werfen.   
Doch da die Geschehnisse sich tatsächlich in einer unvorstellbaren Geschwindigkeit entwickelten – unvorstellbar für jemanden wie Frida, die es gewohnt war, ihre Tätigkeiten und ihre Gedankenentwicklungen eher gemütlich anzugehen – fand sie sich flugs in einem erstaunlich noblen Hotel wieder, in das ihre freudig erregten Eltern sie geleiteten.   
Nun war sie nicht die Frau, die einem geschenkten Gaul ins Maul sah und so beschwerte Frida sich auch nicht, als sie das elegante Gebäude von außen wie von innen, treppauf und treppab, interessiert musterte.   
Allerdings war die Musterung nur allzu rasch abgeschlossen und der Weg führte endgültig treppauf. In immer weitere Höhen bis zu dem unweigerlichen Restaurant mit Panoramablick und den obligatorisch gigantischen Fenstern, die denselben ermöglichten.   
Eigentlich hätte Frida sich auch nicht zu wundern brauchen, als sie ihre aufgeregten Eltern dabei beobachtete, wie die mit eindeutigen Gesten und erwartungsvollem Gesichtsausdruck auf einen der Kellner wiesen, die mit roter Weste und eng geschnittener Hose an der Bar auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Ja, es sah nicht aus, als hätten die sonderlich viel zu tun. Und aufgrund der Ruhe, die vorherrschte, war es Frida auch ein Leichtes, denjenigen herauszufiltern, auf den ihre Erzeuger ihr Augenmerk richteten.   
Natürlich lauschte sie auch auf das gewisperte: Das ist er. Bantu.   
Doch je länger sie lauschte und begutachtete, desto klarer wurde ihr die traurige Wahrheit.   
Nicht dass es überraschend kam. Oder dass irgendetwas sie noch überraschte. Gerade in Zusammenhang mit ihren Eltern und deren brillanten Ideen.   
Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte sie ein klein wenig Ärger in sich hochsteigen, je länger sie auf dem dunkelroten Teppichboden verharrte und sich in den lichtdurchfluteten und zugleich anheimelnd wirkenden Räumlichkeiten umsah.   
Was um alles in der Welt tat sie hier? Und was dachten ihre Eltern sich, wenn sie überhaupt dachten.   
Frida fühlte, wie ihre Gesichtsfarbe den Grundton des Teppichs anzunehmen begann. Und mit einem letzten Blick auf den guten Bantu, der entweder nichts von seinem Glück, also von ihrer Anwesenheit ahnte, oder sie geflissentlich ignorierte, während er sich im Gespräch mit seinen Kollegen hervortat, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Stockwerk.   
Oder wollte es verlassen. Denn auf halbem Weg, oder besser gesagt, im Gang vor den Aufzügen und dem Zutritt zum Treppenhaus, holten ihre Eltern sie ein. Ein wenig verwirrt, ein wenig außer Atem, doch zuallererst ratlos.   
„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?“, fragte ihre Mutter klagend.   
„Was los ist?“, erwiderte Frida und mühte sich, ihren Ärger in Zaum zu halten. „Was los ist? Ich kenn den Typ überhaupt nicht. Was denkt ihr euch nur?“   
Fridas Mutter sah ihren Vater an, ihr Vater sah Fridas Mutter an.   
„Ja aber …“ Der Vater verstummte hilflos. „Wir dachten doch nur …“   
„Was dachtet ihr euch?“, fuhr Frida auf. „Und wo habt ihr den überhaupt gefunden? Wo seine Adresse ausgegraben oder seinen Arbeitsplatz? Ich begreife euch nicht.“   
„Aber Kind“, antwortete ihre Mutter zerknirscht. „Wir wollten dir doch nur helfen. Und die Sache mit dem Vater der Kleinen … wir mussten einfach mehr über ihn in Erfahrung bringen.“   
Frida atmete hörbar aus. „Und deshalb wolltet ihr mich mit dem da verkuppeln?“   
„Ach ja.“ Ihre Mutter seufzte. „Davon war doch noch gar keine Rede.“ Sie presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Obwohl er natürlich eine viel bessere Partie wäre. Ich meine, er wohnt legal in diesem Land, übt einen rechtschaffenen Beruf aus …“   
„Aber woher zum Teufel kennt ihr ihn denn?“   
Fridas Vater räusperte sich, stellte sich dann beschützend vor seine Frau.   
„Wir kennen ihn doch nicht, Kleines“, antwortete er dann. „Wir fanden ihn nur in deinen Unterlagen. Es sah so aus, als kannte er denjenigen … also … den Vater … irgendwie.“   
Frida warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. „Ihr durchstöbert meine Unterlagen? Und dann besitzt ihr auch noch die Frechheit …“   
Ihr gingen die Worte aus.   
Die Mutter antwortete schwach: „Wir haben es doch nicht böse gemeint. Es sah so aus … es wirkte auf uns, als ob du mit ihm etwas anfangen könntest. Als ob du ihn gernhättest. Wenigstens hast du den Namen doch aufbewahrt, ihn in guter Erinnerung behalten.“   
Frida stöhnte. „Was wisst denn ihr, wen ich in guter Erinnerung behalte?“ Sie verdrehte den Kopf und versuchte durch die offene Tür einen Blick auf den betreffenden Welchen zu erhaschen. Er war schlank, sah nicht schlecht aus und erinnerte sie ernsthaft an jemanden. Nur kam sie nicht dahinter, an wen er sie erinnerte.   
„Ich kenne ihn nicht“, brummte sie und stöhnte dann wieder. „Warum müsst ihr es mir immer so schwer machen?“   
„Also, nun hör mal zu, mein Kind“, stieß ihr Vater hervor und sein Schnurrbart bebte, während er die Hände in die Seiten stemmte. „Nichts liegt uns ferner. Im Gegenteil. Wir wollten dir lediglich einen Gefallen tun. Wir dachten, wenn wir dich mit einer sympathischen Person aus deinem Leben konfrontieren, dann bringt das vielleicht deine Lebensgeister zurück. Dass du dich aus dem Schneckenhaus heraus bewegst, in das du dich immer wieder verkriechst.“   
Fridas Mutter hängte sich bei ihm ein und nickte. „Es tut dir nicht gut, alleine zu sein. Und wir bemerkten dein Zögern, was den … anderen angeht. Wir dachten uns, dass es dafür einen Grund gäbe. Und dass nichts besser für dich sein könnte, als ein kleiner Schubs in die richtige Richtung.“   
„Ich kenn den Kerl aber nicht!“, schrie Frida etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. „Was soll das also?“   
Mutter und Vater sahen betreten auf ihre Füße, wurden jedoch flugs aus ihrer unangenehmen Situation befreit, als Bantu wie aus der Pistole geschossen plötzlich neben ihnen stand.   
Frida zuckte zusammen, starrte in sein breites Grinsen, das jedoch rasch in sich zusammenfiel.   
„Ähm, bin ich hier richtig?“, fragte er mit einem leichten Akzent und Frida errötete, wollte nicken, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Hauptsächlich, als sie die Geschwindigkeit bemerkte, mit der ihre Eltern sich zu entfernen suchten.   
„Das … ist mir sehr unangenehm“, brachte sie mühsam hervor und sah betreten zu ihm auf. „Es war nicht meine Idee.“ Ihre Geste in Richtung der Eltern wirkte fahrig.   
„Ist auf deren Mist gewachsen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ihnen dabei in den Sinn kam. Die sind total verrückt.“   
Bantu räusperte sich. „Und wieso?“   
„Wieso?“, fragte Frida verblüfft. „Ich kenn Sie doch überhaupt nicht.“   
Bantu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und?“   
„Ähm.“ Frida runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe eine Tochter von jemandem, der mich permanent nervt. Und offenbar steht er in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit Ihnen. Was bedeutet, dass meine genialen Eltern Ihren Namen aus dem Chaos, in das ich alles, was mich an ihn erinnert, gestopft hatte, herauszogen haben und in ihrer Genialität der Meinung waren, dass Sie Klarheit in alle Fragen bringen und den Tag retten könnten.“   
Bantu grinste breit. „Und wenn ich das kann?“   
Frida schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das schon wieder heißen?“   
Bantu blickte spitzbübisch zur Seite. „Vielleicht war die Idee deiner Eltern doch gar nicht so schlecht. Angenommen, es bestünde ein Sinn in der Tatsache, dass mein Name sich bei seinen Sachen befand. Angenommen, wir wären wirklich verknüpft, wäre das so schlimm?“   
Fridas Mund klappte auf. „Was soll das heißen?“   
Bantu lachte auf. „Das soll heißen, dass ich sein Bruder bin.“   
Frida ließ einen hörbaren Atemzug heraus. „Bruder?“, wiederholte sie leise.   
„Und ob“, meinte Bantu. „Seit unseren Kindertagen sind wir verkracht. Er ist unmöglich. Aber wenn er dich nervt mit seinen Anrufen, dann machst du dir keine Vorstellung davon, was er mit mir anstellt. Ich habe keine ruhige Minute mehr. Wenn er nicht meinen Anrufbeantworter mit Nachrichten füllt, dann besetzt er mein Mobiltelefon oder überschwemmt den Briefkasten.“   
Frida schluckte. „Ah. Und was will er?“   
Bantu schüttelte den Kopf. „Offenbar glaubt er über Nacht vernünftig und verantwortungsbewusst geworden zu sein. Er will einen Vater für seine Tochter.“   
Frida räusperte sich. „Hm, ich … also ich hatte nicht vor … und überhaupt …“   
Bantu kicherte leise. „Ich weiß. Und er auch nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er heilfroh, dass du ihn hast abblitzen lassen.“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn und Frida glaubte einen Funken Nervosität in ihm zu entdecken. „Er dachte eher daran, dass … also … dass du und ich …“   
„Wie bitte?“ Frida stockte der Atem. „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe.“   
Bantu schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieh es aus seiner Sicht. Er weiß, dass er ein verantwortungsloser Mistkerl mit Bindungsängsten ist. Aber dass sich ein Funken Gewissen in ihm regt, werte ich – so nervig es auch ist – schon einmal als Fortschritt.“   
„Na, davon hab ich was“, stöhnte Frida.   
Bantu nickte. „Davon hast du auch was. Selbst wenn ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass du vorhast, mich vom Fleck weg zu ehelichen, so könnte doch ein wenig Familienanschluss für deine Kleine nicht unbedingt von Nachteil sein. Ich rede jetzt von Familienanschluss auf väterlicher Seite.“   
Frida seufzte. „Das ist doch verrückt.“   
„Ist es“, nickte Bantu und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber trotzdem nicht unmöglich.“   
Frida sah zu ihren Eltern, die geflissentlich zur Seite sahen. So ein Mist, jetzt blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich doch mit mehr auseinanderzusetzen, als ihre vier Wände ihr boten. Mit anderen Menschen. Mit fremden Menschen. Mit Bantu.   
Sie seufzte wieder und dann konnte sie doch nicht anders, als das Lächeln ihres Gegenübers zu erwidern.

 

 

 

 

Nathan

 

‚Das war wirklich mal ein spaßiger Traum.‘ Tamara beglückwünschte sich selbst. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie sich an einen Traum erinnerte, der ihr im Nachhinein ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte. Meistens erwachte sie ausgesprochen erleichtert, wobei die Erleichterung noch anstieg, wenn ihr bewusst wurde, dass es sich bei ihren Irrfahrten nur um Schäume gehandelt hatte.   
Ganz selten nur blieb die Belustigung in ihrem Herzen bestehen und half ihr über den Tag. Wie in diesem Fall, und es sollte auch niemanden verwundern, dass es sich bei dem entsprechenden Traum um einen der berüchtigten, erotischen Art handelte. Wenngleich nur bedingt.   
Sicher, Tamara hatte bereits erotische Träume erlebt und sie hatten nie das gehalten, was man sich von einem derartigen Traum landläufig so erwartete. Aber dieser Traum, wenngleich er mit entsprechenden Szenen aufwartete, ließ doch eine Vielzahl an Wünschen offen.   
Nichtsdestotrotz war er witzig gewesen und es blieb definitiv witzig, sich an ihn zu erinnern. Noch während des Aufstehens kicherte Tamara in sich hinein und fragte sich wiederholt, welche unbewusst existenten Teufel sie in dieser Nacht geritten hatten.   
Sicher, Tamara liebte Film und Fernsehen, sie hatte es schon immer geliebt. Umso erstaunlicher, dass sie sich nie die Zeit genommen oder die Mühe gemacht hatte, das in unmittelbarer Nähe gelegene Filmstudio zu besuchen.   
Ein Filmstudio, das wohlgemerkt von den Beiträgen seiner neugierigen Besucher einen Großteil der Einkünfte bestritt.   
Wobei Nähe auch ein relativer Begriff war. Sicher handelte es sich in der heutigen Zeit bei einer Strecke von dreißig Kilometern um einen problemlos zurückzulegenden Katzensprung. Aber dennoch, und wenn man wie Tamara gewohnt war, ohne Auto und mit einem Mindestaufwand an öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln auszukommen, konnte sich so ein Weg durchaus, wenn auch hauptsächlich in der Vorstellung, ins Endlose dehnen. Und automatisch stellte sich dann auch die Frage, ob das Ziel der Mühe überhaupt wert sei.   
Auch wenn Tamara ihre Vorliebe niemals leugnete, so bevorzugte sie es doch eindeutig das Konsumieren der Produkte, die eine schöne Scheinwelt für sie erschuf. Sie liebte es, sich genüsslich auf dem Sofa zu lümmeln und ihren Tagträumen hinzugeben. Meist kreisten die um Nathan, ihren absoluten Lieblingsdarsteller, für den sie bereits seit ihren Kindertagen schwärmte. Damals, als er noch langhaarige Indianer verkörperte, die ihr mutiges Herz vor sich her trugen, hatte ihre Liebe zu ihm begonnen. Und sie war durch keine der Rollen abgeschwächt worden, zu denen er sich herabgelassen und gelegentlich auch aufgeschwungen hatte.   
Sicher, die Welt des Films und des Fernsehens hatte sich verändert. Stark verändert. Galten in ihrer Jugend noch Kino und die große Leinwand als der Gipfel des Ruhmes, so konnte heutzutage kein Schauspieler mehr an der Notwendigkeit vorbeisehen, sich auch auf der kleinen Leinwand gelegentlich blicken zu lassen. Und sei es nur, um den Bekanntheitsgrad zu erhöhen oder um sich vor dem immens vergesslichen Gedächtnis des Publikums regelmäßig wieder ins rechte Licht zu rücken.   
So war es auch kein Wunder, dass ihr Nathan ebenso wie viele seinen Weg in die Serienwelt fand. Und sein Hintergrund als erfahrener Filmschauspieler schadete keineswegs, um ihm, wenn auch meist in Nebenrollen, doch sein Auskommen zu sichern.   
Für Tamara reichte es aus, ihn nicht zu vergessen. Er blieb fest in ihrem Gedächtnis verankert, ein steter Anker, an den sie sich klammerte, wenn die Klippen des Lebens wieder schwerer zu umschiffen waren.   
Und so hatte sie sich auch außerordentlich auf seine neue Beschäftigung in der ihr zwar fremden, aber durchaus nicht unangenehmen Welt des Übernatürlichen gefreut.   
Auch wenn er nicht mehr der Jüngste war – sie beide waren nicht mehr taufrisch – so hatte er sich doch den Elan und das jugendliche Auftreten bewahrt, für das sie ihn immer bewundert hatte.   
Sein Haar, ob Natur oder bereits getönt, fiel immer noch in attraktiven Wellen seitlich des scharf geschnittenen Gesichtes herab. Seine Augen verströmten das gewohnte Feuer und wenn er es darauf anlegte, dann konnten sie glühen wie Kohlen und ihr Blut erhitzen, wie es sonst keiner vermochte. Niemand, dem sie je in ihrer langweiligen und eintönigen Realität begegnet war und niemand, der ihr über eine Mattscheibe vermittelt wurde.   
Niemand besaß die Eleganz des Schrittes und die Exotik der Züge, die ihn für eine unendliche Vielzahl von Rollen vorherbestimmte. Und niemand blieb auf lange Sicht derart faszinierend und abwechslungsreich, sei es in seinem Privatleben, das Tamara natürlich akribisch verfolgte, oder in der Auswahl seiner Rollen.   
Selbstverständlich verfolgte sie ihn nicht. Selbst wenn sie nicht durch einen Ozean getrennt wären, fiele es ihr nicht ein, ihn aufzusuchen oder gar zu belästigen. Tamara war auch nicht der Typ, der sich an einem roten Teppich aufstellte und ihrem Idol zujubelte.   
Wie bereits erwähnt, sie war der Typ, der sich vor den Fernseher kauerte und die Unterhaltung genoss. Der vollkommen zufrieden damit war, sein Idol aus der Ferne anzuhimmeln. Dessen Herz höher schlug, wenn er nur ein Gerücht vernahm, nur eine vage Andeutung, die im entferntesten Sinne mit dem Wohl und Wehe ihres Herzallerliebsten zu tun hatte.   
Wie war es also geschehen, dass sie sich doch aus der Enge ihres Wohnzimmers aufraffte und in einer großen Gruppe beinahe Gleichgesinnter den Weg zum Studio zurücklegte? Beinahe Gleichgesinnter, denn Tamara war sich wohl bewusst, dass die Wenigsten das Ausmaß ihrer Begeisterung für die lebendigen Bilder und deren Protagonisten teilten. Und es war nicht schwer, sich über das Übermaß ihrer Begeisterung auszuschweigen, wenigstens vorzugeben, dass es sich bei ihr um einen durchschnittlichen Fan unter vielen handelte.   
Noch viel mehr, da der Grund ihres Besuches im Studio nicht ganz der Norm entsprach. Wenigstens zählten sie und ihre Kolleginnen nicht zu der Masse der Gäste, die täglich durch die Hallen und Kulissen geschleust wurden.   
Nein, sie hatten eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Auch wenn ihre Aufgabe im Lernen bestand. Als Fortbildung hatte man ihnen diesen Ausflug verkauft und gegen eine Fortbildung war letztlich niemals etwas einzuwenden. Vor allem, wenn sie sich an einem solch interessanten Ort abspielte.   
Ob es an ihrer Nervosität lag oder an der Seltenheit, mit der sie sich zurechtmachte, Tamara weigerte sich, darüber zu rätseln, was sie dazu bewog, sich halbwegs hübsch zu machen. Zumindest widmete sie ihrem Äußeren mehr Aufmerksamkeit, als sie es gewohnt war zu tun. Was sich hauptsächlich in der Wahl ihrer Beinkleider äußerte. Mit anderen Worten, sie tat, was sie sonst nie tat, sie zog einen Rock an. Und der flatternde Stoff, der ihre Beine umwehte, wirkte sich wie üblich auf ihr Unterbewusstsein aus. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal erheblich weiblicher, erheblich attraktiver und einfach anders, als üblich.   
Dabei konnte man nicht einmal behaupten, dass sie aus dem Rahmen fiele. Nein, sie war umgeben von jungen Frauen, die es gewohnt waren, einen großen Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit dem eigenen Aussehen zu schenken. Und Tamara konnte nicht einmal sagen, dass ihr dieses missfiel. Nein, sie erfreute sich stets am Anblick hübsch zurechtgemachter Frauen. Nur hegte sie selbst für sich nie auch nur das geringste Interesse daran, es ihnen gleich zu tun. Zu anstrengend, zu mühselig und vor allem viel zu sinnlos erschien ihr die Mühe. Wen wollte sie auch beeindrucken, wen mit ihrem Anblick begeistern? Tamara kannte niemanden, für den hübsch zu machen, sich gelohnt hätte.   
Und doch blieb sie letztendlich eine Frau und gelegentlich, selten, trat der Wunsch aus dem Nichts hervor. Umso schöner war es, dem Begehren dann auch nachzugeben und sich mit neuem, wenn auch kurzlebigen Selbstbewusstsein in der Mitte ihrer lernwilligen Kolleginnen, in ihrer eigenen Haut ungewohnt wohl zu fühlen. Als steckte sie in einem anderen Körper, als betrachtete sie sich selbst von außen, so erschien es ihr und zur Abwechslung entpuppte sich das nicht als das Schlechteste aller Gefühle.   
Und so beobachtete sie sich, sah zu, wie sie riesige, mit Blumen geschmückte Konferenzräume betrat und sich in die Geheimnisse einführen ließ, die den Vertretern ihrer Branche helfen sollten, die bestmöglichen Präsentationen, das ideale Ambiente zu schaffen, um Gästen und Werbekunden eine Botschaft oder ihr jeweiliges Verkaufsprodukt anzupreisen.   
Vorträge und Demonstrationen gingen an ihr vorbei, hätten Tamara so oder so nicht interessiert. Was sie allerdings durchaus interessierte waren die wenigen Einblicke, die sich zwangsläufig ins Filmgeschäft öffneten. Wenige und nur am Rande erkennbare Einblicke, die mehr der Fantasie überließen, als dass sie konkrete Vorstellungen ermöglichten.   
Doch zum Glück gab es Pausen. Und alle, die sich der Fortbildung verschrieben hatten, stromerten mehr oder weniger aufgeregt durch die Anlagen.   
Weitläufige kühle Räume breiteten sich aus. Ausgekleidet mit dunklen Teppichen, Sesseln und Sofas, die mit rotem Samt überzogen waren und schweren, blauen Vorhängen, die grelle Sommersonne ausschlossen und nur ein sanftes, angenehmes Licht einließen.   
Letztendlich waren es Gebäudezüge, in denen Tamara sich mehr als wohl fühlte. Nicht mehr nur wie im Traum, sondern fast, als wäre sie in einem Leben angekommen, nach dem sie sich unbewusst schon immer gesehnt hatte.   
Ein gutes Leben und je mehr Tamara davon sah, desto besser gefiel es ihr.   
Und so zeigte sie sich weniger erstaunt, als je zu vermuten gewesen war, als das Unwirklichste, das Unvorstellbarste aller Geschehnisse, aller Möglichkeiten, sich aus ihrer Fantasie heraus materialisierte. Denn er war es, unverkennbar. Sie sah ihn von weitem, sah, wie er durch die Reihen, an den Tischen vorbeischritt. Sie sah ihn und alles wurde licht und klar. Natürlich hatte sie davon gehört. Natürlich wusste sie, dass seine Serie in exakt diesem Studio produziert wurde. Und doch hätte sie nie zu glauben, nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass sie ihn tatsächlich zu Gesicht bekäme.   
Nathan war neben allem anderen immer noch ein Weltstar. Und sie wusste sehr gut, dass jedes Studio, das versuchte, die Produktionskosten so gering wie möglich zu halten, die Zeit beschränken werde, die er in demselben zubrächte. Noch dazu nahm seine Rolle einen derart geringen Raum ein, dass sie sich ausgerechnet hatte, wie ungeheuer winzig der Zeitraum ohnehin zählte, den er in den heiligen Hallen in ihrer Umgebung verbrächte. Kurz und gut, sie hatte die Möglichkeit einfach verdrängt, wollte sich die Enttäuschung ersparen, die ihr zwangsläufig zu schaffen machen werde, sollte sie so ungeschickt sein und sich auf vage Erwartungen einlassen, die letztendlich nur in dem Abgrund einer sinnlosen Depression endeten.   
Logik spielte auch eine Rolle. Denn hatte sowohl die Serie bereits geendet und über eine Fortsetzung oder auch nur Gespräche betreffend derselben, war bislang noch nichts verlautbar geworden, so sah auch jeder Hinweis, der sich aus den Abschlussszenen ziehen ließ, zu Tamaras Schrecken so aus, als sei Nathan herausgeschrieben worden. Sein Seriencharakter hauchte das dünne Leben aus, das ihm die Produzenten ohnehin nur zugestanden und nur ein Wunder und eine neue Staffel wären in der Lage, ihn wieder zurückzurufen.   
Tamara hatte in dieser Beziehung bereits zu viel Schmerzhaftes erlebt, als dass sie sich der Hoffnung hingab, die Entwicklung der Handlung nähme auch nur in geringster Weise Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle.   
Und doch sah sie ihn nun vor sich. Leibhaftig und echt. Unerwartet, aber so perfekt in die Umgebung eingeschmolzen, als sei er dorthinein geboren.   
Er fühlte sich wohl, zeigte sein berühmt strahlendes Lächeln, die Selbstsicherheit, um die sie ihn stets beneidet hatte. Neben all seinen anderen Talenten war er der geborene Performer. Er verstand es, die Mengen für sich einzunehmen, verstand es, zu unterhalten, zu bezaubern, ein Live-Publikum zu fesseln. Oder auch nur die Menschen, die sich zufällig in demselben Raum wie er befanden, zu interessieren.   
Tamara klappte schuldbewusst den Mund zu. Auch wenn er es gewohnt sein durfte, mit mehr oder weniger entgeistertem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtet zu werden, auch wenn er sich fast amüsiert gab, betreffend der, wenn auch bescheidenen Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zugestanden wurde, so wollte Tamara sich doch nicht als einer der ganz so hirnlosen Fans outen, die jenseits der Mauern des Studios lauerten. Nein, sie war besser, sie befand sich zumindest im Inneren des Gebäudes, ging dort einer sinnvollen Tätigkeit nach, ihrer Arbeit und Aufgabe als Profi. Was sie in gewisser Weise mit Nathan auf eine Stufe stellte. Ein Gedanke, der ein kurzes Flattern in ihrem Magen auslöste. Stärker noch als das Zittern, das der aus der Ferne an ihr vorüberschreitende Mann mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit zu Folge hatte.   
Nein, sie erniedrigte sich nicht soweit, dass sie sich in eine Reihe mit jenen stellte, die um Autogramme, Blicke oder Fotos baten. Auch wenn Tamara zu ihrem minderen Erstaunen ein solches Verhalten überhaupt nicht beobachten konnte.   
Aber der Wahrheit musste wohl ins Auge gesehen werden. Auch wenn es sich für sie und vielleicht für manche ihrer Altersgenossen bei Nathan um eine Legende des Geschäfts handelte, so war er wohl dem größten Teil der Tätigen und Verantwortlichen so unbekannt wie jeder Statist. Unbedeutend wie alle Schauspieler, die ihre kleinen Rollen ausfüllten, bei denen es in erster Linie darauf ankam, dass sie pünktlich eintrudelten und ihren Job sorgfältig erledigten.   
Nicht, dass Nathan dies nicht täte. Immer schon war er ein Beispiel gewesen, vorbildlich in seinem Verhalten. Und anders als viele seiner Kollegen hatte er auch nie seine Zuflucht in Drogen oder Alkohol gesucht. Tamara sah es gerne als seine Stärke an, die Fähigkeit der Schwäche, der so viele Künstler nachgaben, wenn sie von ihren Dämonen verfolgt wurden, zu widerstehen.   
Doch ihr Blick ging auch weiter und sie erkannte ihn als ein Produkt verschiedener Erdteile, unzähliger Kulturen und Lebenserfahrungen. Die Menge an Wissen, die sich allein in seinen Genen gespeichert hatte, dürfte die Kraft erklären, die ihn mit beiden Beinen im Leben hielt, die ihm die Schönheit der Welt, wie sie war, unverfälscht und frei von Schein und Trug, erlaubte. Immer schon, noch als er sich als Sänger sein Brot verdiente, hatte er seine jungen Anhänger vor den Abgründen gewarnt, in die sie zu stürzen drohten. Das Leben an sich erlaubte den besten Rausch, das pure Empfinden der eigenen Lebendigkeit, so hatte er es formuliert. Keine Macht den Drogen – diese Mahnung verlor nie an Bedeutung.   
Tamara hatte sich immer daran gehalten, immer nach seiner Devise gelebt. Und auch wenn seine Anhänger inzwischen in die Jahre gekommen waren, ihre Prioritäten sich verschoben, die Gefahr des jugendlichen Übermutes sowie der jugendlichen Verzweiflung gebannt schienen, so strahlte er doch immer noch das Vertrauen aus, das eine versöhnliche Lösung garantierte.   
Er war einfach anders und das sah Tamara auch in diesem Augenblick, auch jetzt, wo er ohne jeden Hochmut, freundlich und aufmerksam jeden begrüßte, der ihm entgegenkam. Er beantwortete Fragen, folgte Blicken und fiel kaum auf als der, der er war. Ein weitgereister, erfahrener Mann, der bereits unzählige dieser Studios gesehen, unzählige der gleichen Gespräche geführt hatte. Und dennoch wirkte er so interessiert, als erzählte man ihm die bedeutendsten vorstellbaren Einzelheiten über die Bedeutung des Universums. Wenn Tamara nicht unter einer natürlichen Verlegenheit litte, so hinge sie ohne Unterlass an seinen Lippen, doch das permanente Anstarren sollte nicht den Tag ihrer Begegnung trüben. Selbst wenn er sie nicht bemerkte, so wollte sie doch sich selbst nicht so in Erinnerung bleiben.   
Zu seltsam nur, dass er sie doch bemerkte. Dass er sie sah. Und mit ihr sprach. Und dass sie sich verstanden über die Grenzen von Sprachen und Kulturen hinweg.   
Er entführte sie in eine Traumwelt, in die Welt des Films, die sie sich immer ersehnte. In einem Schlitten reisten sie durch schneebedeckte Wälder, zusammengedrängt unter der weichen Decke, das Schnauben der Pferde das einzige Geräusch, während die Flocken sanft herniederfielen. Der geheimnisvolle Fremde war er, der sie zu einem Treffen bat, der sie inmitten einer Konferenz überraschte und doch nicht überraschte, zu der nur wenige zugelassen waren.   
Er lachte und sie lachte. Er schenkte ihr Selbstvertrauen und eine neue Identität. Ein Wesen, in dem sie sich zuhause fühlte und gleichzeitig über allem schwebte.   
Er küsste sie und er schlief mit ihr und sie konnte nichts Falsches dabei finden. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob er verheiratet war, ob sie seine Frau kannte und mochte. Es spielte keine Rolle, dass er sie nicht kannte, dass er sie danach nicht kannte und davor ebenso wenig.   
Und es war nicht einmal gut. Sofern so eine Sache im Traum gut sein konnte. Und doch weitaus besser als die meisten Erfahrungen, die Tamara angesammelt und gespeichert hatte. Es war witzig. Es war fabelhaft. Es war außerordentlich aufbauend. Was auch immer er sich dabei gedacht hatte. Ob er sie als seinen letzten Groupie betrachtete, ob seine Karriere derart angestaubt war, dass er jeden seiner Anhänger versuchte, glücklich zu machen, oder ob sie einfach in diesem Augenblick richtig für ihn war, spielte nicht die geringste Rolle. Er war richtig für sie und sie war sich sicher, dass sie nichts dagegen habe, wenn er irgendwann dereinst diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen gedachte.   
Es war angenehm, Futter für ihr mageres Selbstbewusstsein. Und schön, sich als Frau zu fühlen und nicht als ein Roboter, der Tag für Tag nur seine Aufgaben erledigte. Ohne Höhepunkte, ohne Abwechslung.   
Und dann war er fort. Nicht, dass es überraschend kam. Natürlich musste er gehen. Und es wäre zu viel verlangt, hätte sie erwartet, dass er sich verabschiede. Das war auch nicht nötig. Sie kannte ihn. Und auch wenn er sie nicht kannte, wenn sie ihm nichts bedeutete, so musste ihr genügen, was er ihr gab.   
Nur einen letzten Blick hätte sie sich noch gewünscht. Nicht einmal ein Wort, so viel war nicht nötig. Doch ein Blick hätte ihr gutgetan.   
Sie fand die anderen, für die ihre Zeit nicht stehengeblieben war, nicht so wie für Tamara. Sie plapperten immer noch oder schon wieder. Doch der Tag, der Ausflug neigte sich seinem Ende entgegen. Vorträge und Vorführungen gehörten der Vergangenheit an. Nathan gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Die Welt des Scheins und der Träume verklang. Doch Tamara wollte das nicht wahrhaben. Es konnte, durfte nicht sein. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen. Sie musste ihn noch einmal sehen. Er war dort. Sie wusste es. Ihn nur aus der Ferne sehen, nur um sich zu vergewissern.   
Das Gebäude bereits verlassen, drehte sie sich reumütig um. Es gelang ihr sogar, die anderen mit sich zu ziehen, den harten Kern, der sich nicht von Glanz und Glamour oder der Illusion davon lösen konnte und wollte. Sie spielte eine Rolle, gab vor, nur das Vergnügen in die Länge ziehen zu wollen. Doch niemand wusste, was sie wirklich im Sinn hatte, wen sie tatsächlich suchte. Sie suchte Nathan. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, nach seinem nachlässigen Lachen. Und auch, wenn sie nicht erwarten konnte, dass er zu ihr zurückkam, so spürte sie doch, dass sie ihn nie wieder so lieben konnte, wie sie es zuvor, aus der Entfernung, in der Sicherheit ihrer Einbildungskraft getan hatte. Etwas hatte sich verändert, war in ihr kaputtgegangen. Zu der neuen Erfahrung gesellte sich der Schmerz des Verlustes.   
Und Tamara erkannte, dass ihr Traum den bitteren Beigeschmack besaß, der das Erwachen letztlich doch in eine Rettung verwandelte.

 

 

 

 

Schöne Schäume

 

Immer wieder heißt es, man solle seine Träume aufschreiben. Es heißt auch, man könne sich auf diese Art besser kennenlernen.   
Allerdings träume ich für gewöhnlich derart uninteressante Dinge, dass ich es kaum für wert erachte, darüber nachzudenken, oder gar, sie aufzuschreiben.   
Aber der Traum, der mich heute weckte, war geradezu hochinteressant, wenigstens betrachtet innerhalb meines spärlichen Erfahrungskreises.   
Die Hauptrolle in besagtem Traum spielte selbstverständlich ich. Doch auch diese Tatsache kann keineswegs als selbstverständlich gewertet werden. Ganz im Gegenteil, erinnere ich mich doch, zumindest während früherer Zeiten, dass ich vorwiegend in der dritten Person träumte. Noch deutlicher ausgedrückt, ich beobachtete in einem Traum lediglich die Szenerie. Manchmal, in seltenen Fällen, beobachtete ich mich selbst, doch weitaus häufiger betrachtete ich aus einer abgehobenen, außenstehenden Position aus die ablaufenden Vorgänge. Undeutliche Typen, in die ein Teil von mir hineingeschlüpft war, während ich selbst nur in der Rolle des unbeteiligten Zuschauers existierte.   
Eindeutig besser als jene Träume, die zumeist Schrecken und Kümmernisse beinhalteten, jene Träume, die folgten und in denen ich wirklich ich war.   
Wie dem auch sei, in diesem Falle war ich auch ich. Und natürlich gehörten Grundelemente meiner üblichen Träumereien dazu. Beispielsweise mein Sohn, der verlorenging. Ein beliebtes Thema: Meine Wenigkeit auf verzweifelter Suche nach dem verlorenen Sohn.   
Manches Mal suchte ich auch meine Großmutter, so etwas kam vor. Und in diesem Fall suchte ich auf gewisse Art beide. Wenigstens in einer kleinen Nebenhandlung.   
Vorausschicken sollte ich vielleicht noch, dass eine weitere Protagonistin offenbar in meiner Fantasie aus zwei Menschen in meinem Leben zusammenschmolz, die ich im Grunde beide nicht kannte.   
Eine Jugendfreundin von mir, wobei Freundin übertrieben scheint. Unsere Mütter waren befreundet, weshalb wir uns regelmäßig sahen und zwar während jeden Besuches, den wir meiner Großmutter abstatteten, die seit jeher in der Stadt wohnte, in der auch Klara immer noch lebt.   
Wie das so geschieht, verloren wir uns aus den Augen, aber Erinnerungen sterben nicht, nicht so schnell zumindest, und holen einen in Träumen wieder ein.   
Mit der anderen verkehrte ich nun lediglich auf briefliche und auf elektronische Art und Weise, was mir zwar dank ihres online gestellten Bildes einen Eindruck von ihrem Äußeren vermittelte, allerdings den Rest des Informationsflusses in Grenzen hielt. Bemerken sollte ich vielleicht noch, dass es sich bei dieser um eine bekennende Lesbe handelte, für mich – Schuld war meine ungeklärte und rätselhafte Sexualität – ein durchaus interessantes Faktum.   
Wie gesagt, vermischten sich beide Personen zu einer.   
Das Setting des Traumes, um es auf Neudeutsch zu sagen, legen wir im Norden Deutschlands fest, eben in jener Großstadt, in der meine Großmutter vor ihrem Tod zu wohnen pflegte.   
Die zeitliche Orientierung stellt uns vor ein gänzlich anderes Dilemma, schreibe ich doch meinen Sohn aktuellen Tagen zu, es handelt sich bei ihm demnach um einen Teenager im Anfangsstadium, während meine Großmutter am Leben und augenscheinlich auch erheblich fitter ist, als sie es in den letzten Jahren ihres Lebens sein durfte.   
Der Beginn des Traumes spielt ebenfalls an einem durchaus ungewöhnlichen Ort, ungewöhnlich für mich alle Mal. Denn es handelte sich kurz gesagt um eine Art Badestrand, Süßwasser selbstverständlich, und angenehm altmodisch in der Hinsicht, dass lediglich Wasser und Wiese vorhanden und auch notwendig waren. Den blauen Himmel setzen wir voraus. Dunkelgrüne Blätter bewegten sich an tiefhängenden Zweigen in einer sanften Brise und die Wärme erschien geradewegs angenehm genug, um sich wohl und entspannt zu fühlen.   
Soweit, so gut, davon abgesehen, dass ich eigentlich nie Baden gehe. Gut, mit meinem Sohn in ein Schwimmbad, Freibad, eine dieser zahlreichen Spaß – und – Spiel - Institutionen, in denen gechlortes Wasser durch die verschiedensten Düsen, Röhren und Rutschen gepumpt wird, um optimales Amüsement zu gewährleisten.   
Wie gesagt, mein Traum ersparte uns das alles.   
Mein Sohn, groß und langhaarig, beschäftigte sich dennoch und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass meiner Generation, als wir uns in seinem Alter befanden, ebenfalls ein Baggersee und der Sommer ausgereicht hatten.   
Und zu meiner, im Nachhinein auf jeden Fall, ausgesprochen großen Verwunderung, war auch meine Mutter mit von der Partie und das in Gemeinschaft mit meinem Großmütterchen, mit dem sie, solange ich mich erinnern kann, stets eine Hassliebe verband, mehr Hass als Liebe wohlgemerkt.   
Nun gut, sie alle waren wohl versorgt und gut beschäftig. Im Gegensatz zu mir, in der sich offenbar Langeweile anzustauen begann.   
Denn wie anders ist es zu erklären, dass ich freiwillig den Kontakt mit anderen suchte. Ein Verhalten wie dies widersprach meinem inneren Wesen gründlich.   
Aber in diesem Fall kamen anscheinend diverse ungewöhnliche Umstände zusammen.   
Zum Beispiel und vor allem die Tatsache, dass meine Freundinnen, besser gesagt, die Kombination aus Klara und Birgit, nennen wir sie Klirgit, ihr Lager in unmittelbarer Nähe aufschlug. Nicht nur ihr Lager. Nein, sie umgaben sich mit einer Handvoll Freundinnen, die, wie ich offen und im Nachhinein gestehen muss, mir doch sehr jung vorkamen. Sicher, Zeitsprünge in einem Traum sind nicht ungewöhnlich, und so war es beileibe nicht ungewöhnlich, dass vielleicht auch ich selbst ein wenig jünger erschien, als ich aktuell bin. Jünger und fülliger, dessen bin ich ganz sicher. Denn ich erinnere mich sehr gut an den Moment des Aufwachens, in dem ich erkannte, dass ich doch tatsächlich und wenigstens im Moment, in dem ich diese Erzählung verfasse, erheblich schlanker bin, als ich mich selbst träumte.   
Nicht, dass es mich erschreckte, ich war Zeit meines Lebens mal dick mal dünn, je nach Zustand meiner seelischen Verfassung oder den Launen eines unvorhersehbaren Schicksals.   
Nicht allzu sehr zumindest, auch wenn ich eine gewisse Erleichterung nicht leugnen kann, die mich bei Erkenntnis erfasst, dass ich mit meiner Figur momentan, wenn auch nicht allzu glücklich, dann doch im Allgemeinen zufrieden sein darf. Und nicht zur Abwechslung wieder im Körper einer Frau steckte, die sich mit steten Gedanken um Diät und Kalorien quälen musste, ob sie dies nun wollte oder nicht.   
Aber zurück zum Ausgangspunkt. Mein jüngeres und fülligeres Selbst befand sich also auf einer sonnenüberfluteten Wiese und langweilte sich. Weshalb ich mich dann der Gruppe Frauen näherte, die ein Stück entfernt auf eben dieser Wiese lümmelten.   
Klirgit war es wohl, die mich begrüßte. Ob besonders enthusiastisch, dessen kann ich mich nicht mehr entsinnen. Aber sie begrüßte mich. Und, selbst wenn sie nur einer höflichen Pflicht genügte, wie gesagt, wir kannten uns kaum, beziehungsweise hatten uns auseinandergelebt, dann störte mich die gezeigte Schroffheit nicht. Es ist nun mal eine Tatsache, dass man in Träumen dazu neigt, über sich hinauszuwachsen. Und wo ich im normalen Leben beim geringsten Anzeichen von Ablehnung oder auch nur der Ahnung einer solchen, mich wie eine Mimose in mich zusammenziehe, so prallten, zumindest in diesem Traum, jegliche Andeutungen von mir ab.   
Fakt ist, dass ich mich zu den Frauen gesellte. Den jungen Frauen oder vielleicht sogar sehr jungen Damen. Wie gesagt, Zeitsprünge gehören dazu.   
Gänzlich untypisch für meinen üblicherweise zurückhaltenden, wenn nicht gar prüden Charakter, lümmelte ich mich hier zufrieden inmitten der anderen.   
Und natürlich war mir von Anfang an klar, dass die lesbische Klirgit sich mit ebenfalls lesbischen Freundinnen umgab. Was die Sache ungemein interessant machte, für mich zumindest.   
Ich bin nicht sicher, was Klirgit davon hielt, oder auch nur von der Tatsache, dass ich mich tatsächlich wohl in ihrer Runde fühlte, aber es blieb mir bis zu einem gewissen Grade egal.   
Nun – vielleicht spürten diese unbekannten Freundinnen, dass ich willens, bereit und experimentierfreudig war, denn die Aktivitäten, denen wir uns widmeten, nahmen rasch einen etwas freizügigen Charakter an.   
Und zu meiner im Nachhinein mindestens ebenso großen Verwunderung störte es weder mich noch die anwesenden Damen, dass wir uns im Freien und sozusagen auf dem Präsentierteller vor allen Augen einander widmeten.   
Wenngleich dieser Ausdruck etwas missverständlich sein dürfte, widmete ich mich doch niemandem. Das tat ich nie. Egal ob Mann oder Frau, ich wartete ab und sah zu. Das erklärt vielleicht auch, was ich eingangs über meine Perspektive in Träumen erwähnte.   
Nun, ich brauchte auch nichts tun. Es war genug, vorhanden zu sein, und bereit sich auf grünen Wiesen zu lümmeln.   
Interessanterweise befand ich mich plötzlich ohne meine Hosen immer noch im Freien. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich bildete mir ein, die Körper der anderen Frauen böten den Schutz, den ich benötigte.   
Möglich ist auch, dass ich das einzige anwesende Exemplar an diesem Ort war, das seine Hosen verlor. Und das einzige Exemplar, das gewisse Berührungen an gewissen Stellen erfuhr. Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass die anderen sich im Bezug auf diese Berührungen auskannten. Ebenso gehe ich davon aus, dass Klirgit sie in die Grundlagen meiner Biographie eingeführt hatte. Bedeutet, sie wussten von meinen Ausflügen in die Heterosexualität, die meinen Sohn als Folge hatte, ebenso wie von den erotischen Büchern, die ich zu lesen pflegte. Vielleicht ermutigte es sie. Vielleicht bewahrte Klirgit aber auch Stillschweigen und die Damen ergriffen Eigeninitiative.   
Wie auch immer, und wie es auch immer mit solcherart Erfahrungen ist, so verliefen sie hauptsächlich holprig und peinlich. Also der Teil, an den ich mich erinnern kann. Vielleicht habe ich den Rest verdrängt, vielleicht ist allerdings auch gar nichts passiert.   
Wie auch immer, ich war frei von jeglicher Bekleidung meines Unterleibes. Und ich glaube fast, dass ich mich nicht einmal allzu sehr genierte. Immerhin blieb ich in der Runde besagter Damen. Ich hörte mir sogar ihre merkwürdigen Bemerkungen an.   
Sagen wir es ganz klar: Sie mochten mich nicht. Eher studierten sie meine unbedeutende Wenigkeit, wie eine überlegene Rasse Außerirdischer vielleicht einen Erdenbewohner studiert.   
In Erinnerung bleibt mir, als typische Frau, die mit Gewichtsschwankungen zu kämpfen gewohnt ist, dass eine der anwesenden jungen Frauen öffentlich erklärte, sie genieße von Zeit zu Zeit die Fülle einer anderen Dame. Die Weichheit, die wabbelnde, schwabbelnde Haut seien angenehm in der Berührung, interessant in ihrer Nachgiebigkeit und vor allem so ungemein gefahrlos, zumal ihre Besitzerin in der Regel keine allzu große Anhänglichkeit aufwiese, beziehungsweise nicht das ausreichende Selbstbewusstsein, um sich in naher Zukunft als penetrant oder nervig zu gebärden.   
Glück für mich. Obwohl ich die Bemerkung, ganz im Ernst, nicht unbedingt als Lob empfand.   
Wie auch immer, die Lümmelei fand, ohne dass es mir bewusst geworden war, ein plötzliches Ende.   
Wir standen, und ich stand immer noch ohne Hose.   
Auf einmal hatte sich der Traum in eine Art halben Nackttraum verwandelt. Halb, da mein Oberkörper durchaus bekleidet blieb. Und ich hin und wieder an der verbliebenen Kleidung zupfte und zerrte, in der Hoffnung, dass es mir gelänge, den Stoff ausreichend zu dehnen, um meine Scham zu bedecken.   
Ich hege Zweifel daran, dass mir dieses Vorhaben gelang, fing ich doch hin und wieder merkwürdige Blicke unschuldiger Passanten auf.   
Ja, Passanten, denn wir hatten uns inzwischen in Bewegung gesetzt. Weder weiß ich warum, noch warum ich mich dieser Gruppe anschloss. Allerdings war mir mittlerweile zumindest am Rande meines getrübten Bewusstseins bewusst, dass ich den Rest meiner Familie, also Sohn, Mutter und Großmutter aus den Augen verloren hatte. Vielleicht schämte ich mich auch nur vor ihnen, der Möglichkeiten existieren hier viele.   
Auf jeden Fall stand ich auf, genierte mich und genierte mich wieder nicht, zerrte und zupfte und wusste letztendlich doch, dass ich definitiv nicht angemessen angezogen war. Egal wo ich mich befand, egal wie freizügig meine Umgebung sich gebärden mochte.   
Aber zu meinem großen Glück stellte sich nach wenigen Schritten das ein, was sich während eines ordentlichen Traumes auch einstellen sollte, die unerwartete Wendung.   
In diesem Fall bestand die hauptsächlich darin, dass plötzlich und unerwartet meine Hosen wieder da waren. Nicht unbedingt meine Hosen, aber es waren Hosen. In einem seltsamen Camouflage – Muster, welches man vielleicht eher meinem Sohn zuschreiben mochte. Fleece, wenn ich es recht in Erinnerung habe, gerade jenen Fleece, in den man Dreijährige so gerne kleidet.   
Kurz gesagt, wahnwitziger Militär-Look, in den mich keine zehn Pferde trieben, handelte es sich nicht, wie in diesem Fall, um einen gepfefferten Traum.   
Und als reichte das Muster noch nicht aus, um meine Unannehmlichkeiten zu steigern, so musste ich ziemlich bald entdecken, dass die Innenseiten der Hosenbeine durch weit aufklaffende Nähte verziert wurden.   
Wenn diese auch zuerst einen vollen Einblick auf peinliche Nacktheit gewährten, so stellte sich doch bald, Traum sei Dank, Erleichterung in Folge einer Jogginghose ein, die wie durch ein Wunder, gar plötzlich unter der anderen Hose auftauchte und buchstäblich hervorquoll.   
Alles in allem vielleicht besser, doch noch lange nicht ein unauffälliger Anblick.   
Und im Grunde strebe ich Unauffälligkeit stets an. Nicht dass sie mir gelänge, im Gegenteil, ich scheitere regelmäßig daran, bin berühmt für meinen Penner-Look, der gerade an der Grenze des Erträglichen vorbeischrammt, und den ich mir dennoch nicht abgewöhnen kann.   
Also, ich sah wie immer aus wie der letzte Mensch, schlappte hinter der Gruppe junger Frauen her, die sich schnatternd fortbewegten, ohne mir Beachtung zu schenken und fragte mich am Rande, ob es überhaupt richtig sei, ihnen zu folgen, ob es nicht sinnvoller sei, die Suche nach meinem Sohn zu beginnen, mich wenigstens nach ihm umzusehen, einen heimlichen Blick auf seinen Verbleib zu werfen, auch wenn er aus dem Alter heraus war, in dem die ständige Aufsicht der Mutter vonnöten sei. Ganz im Gegenteil, eher wurde diese abgelehnt.   
Und im Grunde war mir klar, dass ich Klirgit folgen musste. Zumal es zu regnen begann.   
Zumal ich glaubte, mich an ihre Wohnung zu erinnern und unbedingt vorhatte, diese aufzusuchen.   
Ich fand sie, besser gesagt, ich wurde eingelassen und das mit schiefen Blicken der anderen Damen, die ebenfalls wie selbstverständlich und vermutlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken Klirgit folgten. Ich vermute fast, dass sie die nicht mit mir alleine lassen wollten. Was ich durchaus verstehen konnte. Ich ließe sie auch nicht mit jemandem wie mir alleine.   
Wie auch immer, rasch wurde mir klar, dass ich fehl am Platze war. Und noch klarer wurde mir, dass meine Verpflichtungen auf einer gänzlich anderen Ebene lagen.   
Ganz recht, während der Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben prasselte, erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wo mein Sohn abgeblieben war.   
Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, so viel darf ich zugeben.   
Allseits bekannt, die aufsteigende Angst, die Panik, der Schrecken, der die Sinne vernebelte.   
Ganz plötzlich verloren die hübschen Damen an Bedeutung. Und noch mehr an Bedeutung verlor, was sie über mich dachten, ob sie mich durchschauten, ob sie mich leiden konnten oder hassten, gar verabscheuten.   
Es war egal, spielte keine Rolle und vor allem anderen gab es hier nur sie, sie mussten mir helfen.   
Und natürlich, immerhin bestand ein Teil von Klirgit aus Birgit, war sie, war ihre Wohnung perfekt vernetzt.   
Ich begann also mit der Suche nach Antworten dort, wo ich mich auskenne. Auf Netzwerkplattformen wie Twitter oder Facebook. Zu meiner vollständig ausbleibenden Verwunderung fanden sich dort keine Antworten, nicht einmal Ansätze.   
Und da trat ein was mich noch mehr verwunderte als meine erst spät auftretende Sorge – die komplett fehlende Sorge um meine Mutter. Ich bin sonst nicht so, ich sorge mich um jeden, auch im Traum. Welche Träume habe ich bereits damit zugebracht, meine verlorengegangene Großmutter ausfindig zu machen? Dass ich mich in diesem Fall nicht um sie sorgte, mag auf unsinnige Weise Sinn ergeben. Schließlich befand sie sich bereits in himmlischen Gefilden.   
Ich sorgte mich also um meinen Sohn, und nur um ihn. Ausgiebig, intensiv, gewaltig – wie immer eben.   
Nur dass ich diesmal, in meinem Traum, auch wirklich Grund dazu hatte.   
Ich war in einer fremden Stadt, in der ich mich nicht auskannte – ebenso wie er.   
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich eigentlich hierhergekommen war – und konnte davon ausgehen, dass es ihm ähnlich ging.   
Eine Million schrecklicher Dinge konnten ihm zugestoßen sein, während ich geglaubt hatte, mich an Klirgit hängen zu müssen.   
Interessant wäre noch zu erwähnen, dass ich inzwischen die Anwesenheit meiner Mutter und ebenso die meiner Großmutter vollkommen und komplett vergessen hatte.   
Aber was hätte das auch für einen Unterschied gemacht, ging ich doch nicht unbedingt davon aus, dass auch nur eine der beiden eine Beziehung zu meinem Jungen aufgebaut hatte, die sich auch nur als annähernd nahe genug darstellte, dass mein Sohn in einer Krisensituation Hilfe und Zuflucht bei ihnen gesucht hätte.   
Doch was wusste ich schon? Vielleicht handelte es sich nicht einmal um eine Krisensituation, nicht für ihn zumindest.   
Doch auf diese Idee kam ich in dem Augenblick nicht. In dem vorliegenden Augenblick zählte nur die Panik und die wuchs sich zu einer übermächtigen Gewalt aus.   
Gewaltig genug, dass ich meine angeborene und offenbar im Rahmen dieser vier Wände wieder gefundene Schüchternheit, sowie die Neigung stumm und teilnahmslos in einer Ecke herumzustehen, überwand und anwesende Damen um Hilfe bat. An schnippische Blicke von ihrer Seite aus war ich zum einen gewohnt, und zum anderen pustete die Panik, die mütterliche Sorge um mein eigen Fleisch und Blut dergleichen umgehend hinfort.   
Und offenbar, ob durch Hilfe von außen oder durch wiederholtes Marschieren durch den Regen, um die Wohnung meiner Großmutter zu suchen, deren Standort mir längst entfallen war, die Suche trug Früchte.   
Nicht sofort, selbstverständlich. Zu einem ordentlichen Traum gehört auch, dass der Protagonist selbst verloren geht, die Orientierung verliert und nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist.  
Und um einen ordentlichen Traum handelte es sich hier auf jeden Fall.   
Also ging ich verloren. Und zwar gründlich. Andererseits doch nicht genug, um mich in meinem Traum nicht an einen anderen Traum zu erinnern, den ich diesmal nur mit Klara, ohne –irgit in eben dieser unüberschaubaren Großstadt zugebracht hatte.   
Damals ging es um einen Jahrmarkt, einen ziemlich großen, und die Frage, wie man am besten von der Position, in der man sich gerade befand, zu diesem Markt und auch wieder zurückkam.   
Ebenfalls ein örtliches Problem. Wie dies, in dem ich mich jetzt wiederfand, als ich an langen Häuserschluchten vorbeirannte, auf der Suche nach einem Anhaltspunkt, nach irgendetwas, was meine Erinnerung entzündete und mir den Weg wies.   
Einmal glaubte ich zu der Wohnung meiner Großmutter aufzusehen. Wie oft war ich selbst dort als Kind ein und aus gegangen, hatte Kuchen serviert bekommen und die Aussicht aus dem im Vergleich mit unserem niedrigen Häuschen ungemein hohen Stockwerk bewundert. Eine dieser eingetrübten Kindheits-Nostalgien, die näherer Betrachtung nicht standhalten. Wie der Zauber und Nutzen eines Gasherdes, die Wärme der guten Stube im Gegensatz zur Eiseskälte der anderen, ungeheizten Räume. Der Balkon, der dem Füttern der Vögel diente und der runde Schaukelstuhl, den ich nie zuvor und auch später nie wieder auch nur irgendwo habe entdecken können.   
Natürlich sah diese Wohnung, von unten betrachtet, von außen betrachtet, vollkommen anders aus, als jene in meiner Erinnerung. Was wohl daran lag, dass sie lediglich in meinem Traum vorkam.   
Wie auch immer, ich betrat das Haus ohnehin nicht.   
Stattdessen kam es zu einem der, in meinen Träumen immer wieder sehr beliebten Zeitsprüngen. Und mit einem Hops entschwand ich den Irrwegen, die mich auf verzweifelter Suche nach meinem Sohn, nach Anhaltspunkten oder Jahrmärkten durch die Straßen führten. Gleichzeitig tat sich mir dann doch, besser spät als nie, die wohltuende Erkenntnis auf, dass mein Sohn durchaus, auch wenn es schwer fällt als liebende und beschützende Mutter daran zu glauben, dazu in der Lage ist, sich ohne mich, sprich mit meiner Mutter und meinem verstorbenen Großmütterchen auf eine Weise zu verlustigen, die der Seligen Liebstes war. Aller Logik nach waren die drei beim ersten Anzeichen des heraufziehenden Regens locker und unbeschwert in eines ihrer Lieblingscafés, oder – da wir ja Sommer hatten – in eine Eisdiele verschwunden.   
Ich sah sie buchstäblich vor mir, weigerte mich einen Augenblick, die Erleichterung zuzulassen, die mich überfiel und genoss sie dann doch, wenigstens für den Moment, der mir blieb.   
Wie gesagt – der Zeitsprung. Ich hopste in eine halbwegs neue Situation, die dennoch eine Folgeerscheinung der vorigen darstellte.   
Zumindest befand ich mich dieses Mal in unmittelbarer Nähe zum so verzweifelt gesuchten Sohn. Auch meine Mutter, nebst ihrer Mutter, entdeckte ich. Und wir waren immer noch in der Großstadt. Nur, da offenbar die Zeit bereits fortgeschritten war und ich das gesamte Klirgit-Erlebnis ohne weitere Folgen hinter mir gelassen hatte, waren wir auf der Suche nach einem Restaurant. Und - keine Sorge - ich komme sofort zum Schluss, zum glücklichen Erwachen meinerseits.   
Denn selbst wenn mich die Klirgit-Sache nicht vor Scham erwachen ließ, so sorgte die Peinlichkeit dafür, die mir der geschniegelte Ober bescherte, welcher mich von oben bis unten musterte, und mir dann knapp aber deutlich beschied, dass ich mich vom Acker machen solle.   
Nicht dass mir mein Aufzug entfallen war, aber immerhin trug ich doch inzwischen Hosen, wenn sie auch vielleicht kaputt waren. Und lag ich falsch mit der Ansicht, dass der Kunde König sein sollte? Dass ein vornehmes Haus vornehm genug sein müsse, um über das Äußere des Gastes hinwegzusehen? Wir alle wissen, dass gerade der König sich gerne als Bettelmann gibt.   
Derart philosophischen Betrachtungen gab ich mich in meinem Traum noch kurz hin, bevor ich den nicht vorhandenen Schwanz einzog und mich höflich entschuldigte, um sofortig aufzuwachen.   
Ich muss wohl nicht weiter ausführen, dass ich über mein Erwachen reichliche Erleichterung verspürte.   
Es ist immer besser sich darüber klarzuwerden, dass der rote Kopf, mit dem man aufwacht, lediglich einer überschäumenden Fantasie zuzuordnen ist, die zudem im Unterbewusstsein wütet, und für die man insofern auch nicht vollkommen verantwortlich sein mag.   
Der Himmel weiß, dass ich auch im wahren Leben schon oft und lange genug mit einem knallroten Kopf durch die Gegend gelaufen bin. Meist aus gutem Grund. Wenn man aufgrund des eigenen, volltrunkenen Zustandes, oder des zerlumpten Outfits bereits aus Hamburger-Buden herausgeworfen wurde, dann erkennt der Mensch, trotz Benebelung der Sinne, dass es sich bei seiner Wenigkeit um eine ziemliche Peinlichkeit handelt.   
Aber wie dem auch sei, all das dient nur der Charakterbildung, der Selbsterkenntnis, der Entwicklung des Geistes.   
Und dieser Geist, wenn er sich denn einmal entwickelt haben wird, kann mir vielleicht auch erklären, was es mit derart konfusen Träumen auf sich hat.   
Momentan kann ich nur vermuten. Dass ich lesbisch bin oder auch nicht. Dass meine Großmutter bis in alle Ewigkeit eine Festanstellung in meinen Träumen innehalten wird? Dass ich in regelmäßigen Abständen in langen Nächten auf traumwandlerische Suche nach meinem Sohn gehe? Damit ist jetzt Schluss. Ich werde sofort alles fallen, stehen und liegen lassen und damit aufhören, meinem Goldschatz und Augenstern zu erlauben, sich aus meinem Sichtfeld zu entfernen.   
Erst einmal gehe ich zu ihm und umarme ihn tüchtig, bis er sich entsetzt und angeekelt, weil er in einer gesunden Phase seiner Entwicklung steckt, in der man von Eltern und ähnlichem nichts wissen will, von mir abwendet.   
Und dann lese ich ihm etwas vor, etwas Schönes, aus der guten alten Zeit.   
Und dann … oh, es hat geklingelt. Ein Freund eilte zu seiner Unterstützung und sie verbarrikadieren sich in seinem Zimmer. Ob er schon etwas ahnt?   
Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben. Ab sofort wird gekümmert, koste es was es wolle. Und da sage noch einmal jemand, man könne nichts aus seinen Träumen lernen.

 

 

Schuhe

 

So ist das mit den Träumen. Sie kommen und gehen und verwirren außerordentlich. Herauszufinden, was sie bedeuten, gleicht einem Ratespiel ohne Aussicht auf Erfolg. In dem Gewinnchancen am ehesten vergleichbar sind mit einer Lotterie. Erstaunlich, wie gerne man sich dennoch daran versucht. Oder frau. Denn ich vermute schwer, dass es sich bei der Traumdeutung um ein vorwiegend weibliches Hobby handelt. Lassen wir mal Größen wie Nostradamus oder den offenbarenden Johannes außen vor und beschäftigen uns mit den in der Realität verwurzelten, erdverbunden, und somit weiblichen Problematiken. Weshalb ich im besten Fall gleich und ohne weitere Verzögerungen mitten ins Geschehen springe.   
Vieles dreht sich um Fortbewegung, um das Reisen mit Hilfe von Mitteln, die eben diese Fortbewegung erleichtern sollten. Vielleicht nur aus dem Grund, aus dem ich selbst mich mit der Tatsache des Reisens nie und nimmer anfreunden kann. Ich verreise nicht, niemals, habe es auch nicht vor. Nicht einmal in ferner Zukunft.   
Umso erstaunlicher, dass in meinen Träumen Züge eine Rolle spielen. Verschiedene Züge, die an verschiedene Orte reisen, mich oder andere dorthin entführen, wo wir nie geplant hatten zu sein. Obwohl ich diesbezüglich nur für mich sprechen kann und nicht für meine Vision eines Mitreisenden. Aber fangen wir am Anfang an. Beginnen wir mit einer Freundin, mit der ich lediglich aus Email-Kontakten und brieflichem Verkehr bekannt bin.   
Seltsam, dass ich offenbar beschlossen hatte, sie zu besuchen. Weitaus seltsamer, dass ich den Besuch – wenn auch im Traum – tatsächlich durchzog.   
Weniger merkwürdig war die kleine Tochter, die ich bei ihr antraf und von der ich sofort wusste, dass es sich um eine Sonja handelte. Ein kleines Mädchen zu dessen Babysitter ich umgehend mutierte. Auch wenn ihr der Begriff Babysitter sicher nicht zugesagt hätte. Das Kind zählte doch bereits ein wenig mehr Jahre als mein Neffe. Sie befand sich im optimalen Bibi Blocksberg Alter. Was vermutlich der Grund dafür war, dass ich umgehend beschloss Sonja sämtliche Bibi Blocksberg Cassetten herauszusuchen, die ich bei meinem Neffen nicht anbringen konnte und für die meine Nichte noch zu klein war. Der Himmel weiß, warum ich sie meinem Sohn gekauft hatte, aber zu seiner Verteidigung: er war noch zu klein gewesen, um sich gegen Bibi zur Wehr zur setzen.   
Wie erwartet zeigte sich Sonja begeistert über die Aussicht, unverhofft auf Mädchen-Material zu stoßen. Worüber ich mich wieder begeistert zeigte.   
Überhaupt kam mein Besuch nicht schlecht an. Und ich denke fast, dass er auf eine versteckte, noch unerklärte Weise mit dem Umstand zu tun hatte, dass meine Freundin und ihre Lebenspartnerin Sonja adoptiert hatten. Meine Träume lassen einfach nichts aus, um mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich lesbisch sein könnte.   
Zu dumm, dass der Besuch endete, noch bevor die Frage meiner schwebenden Sexualität geklärt werden konnte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich viel zu abgelenkt war vom Babysitten eines weiteren Kindes. So langsam sammeln sich doch schon einige kleine Exemplare der Menschheit in meinen Erfahrungsschatz als Erziehungsfachfrau. Und das, obwohl ich niemals vorgehabt oder auch nur entfernt damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Umgang mit Kindern in meinen Zukunftsplänen eine Rolle spielen könnte.   
Im Gegenteil, war ich mir doch immer sicher gewesen, dass Kinder nicht in mein Leben gehörten, dass weder sie mit mir, noch ich mit ihnen umgehen könne. Wobei es sich auch nicht unbedingt um einen Trugschluss handelte.   
Ganz im Ernst, bin ich zu lange mit Kindern in einem Raum, beginnen sie unweigerlich, mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Das hatte sich bei Sonja nur noch nicht zugetragen, weil unser Kontakt abbrach, noch bevor es soweit kommen konnte.   
Denn meine Reise ging weiter. Der Zug zog sich wie ein seltsam leuchtender Faden durch die verworrenen Abläufe der Nacht. Solange bis ich in der Stadt landete.   
Gut, die Verbindung zu dieser Stadt erschloss sich mir rascher als andere. Hatte ich doch auch in wachen Momenten von Zeit zu Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich dorthin aufzumachen. Wenn auch nicht alleine, sondern im Doppelpack mit meinem Sohnemann. Und nur zu dem alleinigen Sinn und Zweck dem armen Kindsvater eine erste Begegnung zu ermöglichen. Keinen Schimmer, warum dieser Mensch ständig darauf drängte, seinen Sohn sehen zu wollen. Keinen Schimmer, warum er, wenn ihm das so wichtig war, nicht wenigstens ein wenig deutsch lernte, um sich mit ihm zu verständigen. Wahrscheinlich lag der Grund doch nur darin, mich zu beunruhigen. Und wahrscheinlich will mir das Universum lediglich beweisen, dass ich für Männer noch weniger geschaffen bin, als für Kinder. Letztere nerven zumindest nur begrenzt. Männer durchgehend.   
Wie auch immer, selbst wenn ich es in der Realität vermeiden konnte, mich mit dem Kindsvater auseinanderzusetzen, im Traum gelang es mir nicht so ganz. Was damit zu tun haben könnte, dass ich insgeheim doch immer wieder mit dem Gedanken spielte, ihm seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen und mich auf die Socken in ein fernes Land zu machen.   
Andererseits wollte ich doch auch nicht unbedingt dazu beitragen, dass der gute Mann sich welche Vorstellungen auch immer von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft machte. Oder besser gesagt, gemacht hatte. Ich vermute doch, dass es mir gelungen ist, dem armen Mann dergleichen gründlich auszutreiben. Ständige Ausreden helfen vielfach. Und jetzt habe ich sogar angefangen zu arbeiten, nur um der Möglichkeit zu entgehen, genug Freizeit zu finden, um doch noch in das Nachbarland reisen zu müssen. Nur weil ich keine bessere Ausrede entdeckte. Außer in meinen Träumen. Und dummerweise befand ich mich mit Hilfe derselben nun tatsächlich im Ausland. Oder in einer Ferienanlage in der Nähe desselben. Denn eigentlich waren es die gezielten Hinweise auf die Ferienanlage nahe der Stadt, die in mir die Idee wiedererweckte, den heimischen Herd zu verlassen. Zumindest in der Fantasie.   
Und so befand ich mich nun inmitten einer mittelalterlichen Traumstadt. Zumindest einer klassisch anheimelnden Straßenverflechtung.   
Zu promenieren war nett. Zumal das sichere Gefühl aufkam, als seien meine Eltern zusammen mit meinem Söhnchen auch am Ort. Bedeutete, selbst für den Fall, dass der Kindsvater sich blicken ließe, wäre ich nicht alleine mit dem Dilemma. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass die hübsche Ferienanlage außerhalb des Landes eine sichere Insel bot, auf die zurückzuziehen stets eine Option darstellte.   
Doch soweit kam es gar nicht. Stattdessen begegnete mir aus vollkommen heiterem Himmel eine andere Brieffreundin. Und wieder befanden wir uns in Verbindung mit Bahnlinien und Zügen. Sie wollte verreisen, und offenbar spürte ich die gleiche unsinnige Sorge, die mich hin und wieder in Zusammenhang mit völlig fremden Menschen überfällt. Die mir lediglich das Gefühl vermitteln, als bewegten sie sich in eine falsche Richtung. Als ob ich eine Ahnung davon hätte. Als ob ich die richtige Richtung kannte. Als ob ich so gerne sinnlos quatschte. Doch in diesem Traum verquatschte ich mich. Verquatschte mich mit oder ohne Absicht so gründlich, dass meine Brieffreundin Gefahr lief, ihren Zug zu verpassen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ein wenig Zeit gestohlen, nur um mit mir einen Plausch zu halten. Vielleicht waren meine Eltern dort und ich verlief mich ebenfalls. Vielleicht irrte ich zusehends durch merkwürdige Irrungen, Wirrungen und Windungen. Vielleicht ging es mir fast gut dabei oder vielleicht litt ich auch. Es spielte keine Rolle, denn mein Zug trug mich weiter.   
Merkwürdig, dass ich alles hinter mir ließ, um auf Turnschuhe zu treffen und auf den erstaunlichen Aufruf, sich damit zu beschäftigen, Turnschuhe zusammenzusetzen. Für einen guten Zweck. Und während der S-Bahn-Reise. Sozusagen ein Aufruf, die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen. Bis sich an jedem Bahnsteig Menschen befanden, die zu dieser guten Tat aufriefen. Natürlich nicht, ohne mit entsprechenden Lasten an Material ausgestattet zu sein, das sie großzügig an Reisende verteilten.   
Zugegeben, ich war von Anfang an skeptisch, was diese Sache anging. Dabei bin ich sehr für gute Taten. Aber das erschien mir dann doch eher wie eine Idee, die nur einem kranken Gehirn im Traum entspringen konnte. Erstaunlich, dass ich sogar im Zustand des Schlafes derartige Klarheit erlangte. Nichtsdestotrotz begleiteten mich Turnschuhe und gute Tat eine ganze Weile durch den Traum.   
Die Bahnsteige waren grau, groß, langgezogen und modern. Meine Begleitung passte nicht ganz in die sterile Welt. Ebenso wenig wie ich oder Turnschuhe, die zusammengesetzt werden sollten. Der Kollege in meinem Blickfeld setzte auch keine Schuhe zusammen. Er war ähnlich skeptisch wie ich. Und dann hielten er oder seine Begleitung mir die Tür auf, damit ich den Wagen noch erreichte. Seltsam und seltsam freundlich.   
Seltsamer noch, als wir an einem Zielbahnhof anlangten, zu dem ich gewiss nicht geplant hatte zu gelangen. Was sollte ich auf einer leeren, windigen und grauen Promenade. Kalt und ungemütlich. Wenige Bänke, der Blick aufs Nichts, und die Turnschuhe, die zusammengesetzt werden sollten. Konnte man Turnschuhe überhaupt zusammensetzen?   
Offensichtlich nicht. Und selbst wenn, so funktionierte die gute Absicht nicht. Vielleicht, weil es sich um keine gute Absicht handelte. Sogar im Traum erkannte ich, wie egoistisch und profitgierig der Mensch an sich ist. Der Mensch und demnach auch ich. Denn schließlich war es mein Traum. Ich hatte ihn geträumt, erdacht und steckte dahinter. Die Turnschuhe standen für nichts anderes als den perfiden Plan, gutmütige Arbeitskraft auszunutzen.   
Auf was für kranke Ideen man so kam, wenn der Tag oder die Nacht lang waren.   
Erkannt oder nicht erkannt, mein Gefühl trog weder mich noch meine Begleiter. Problem erkannt, Gefahr gebannt und zu den Akten gelegt.   
Und schon befand ich mich am Ziel meiner Reise oder genau an dem Ort, an dem ich früher oder später immer landete. Bei meiner Großmutter, schon wieder war ich bei ihr. Ihre Wohnung war interessant, neu, schön. Und ich durfte sie aufräumen. Wenngleich die Umstände außergewöhnlich schienen. Zum einen hatte meine Oma sich alles so schön quietschbunt eingerichtet, wie ich es nie in Erinnerung hatte. Und die Mülltüte, die ich ausleerte, überschwemmte, da mit Wasser gefüllt, den ganzen Raum.   
Was keine Rolle spielte, nicht während ich mich in der bunten, grellen Welt der Ferien so ausnehmend wohlfühlte. Genau bis mir einfiel, was ich hier tat, dass ich eigentlich nicht hier sein durfte, dass das, was ich für Urlaub hielt nur in der Illusion bestand. Dass ich Verpflichtungen hatte, neue, unerwartete Verpflichtungen, eine regelmäßige Tätigkeit, die meine Anwesenheit erforderte. Doch der Versuch, mit dem Zug zurückzukehren schien mindestens ebenso unsinnig wie jeder andere aus Verzweiflung heraus geborene Plan, wenn nicht noch weitaus unsinniger. Denn die Zeit reichte beim besten Willen nicht, daran ließ sich nicht rütteln. Was blieb, waren Schuld und Scham und die Zerrissenheit zwischen zwei oder drei Verpflichtungen. Was blieb, waren Leere und Unschlüssigkeit, das Wissen, dass ich nichts wusste, dass ich wieder vor einer Frage stand, die sich nicht beantworten ließ.   
Ob sie mit der Reise zu tun hatte, ob mich die Reise diesen Weg geführt und zu der Ratlosigkeit leiten wollte, zu der Unmöglichkeit einer Entscheidung, das konnte ich nicht mehr beantworten. Denn dank eines gütigen Geschicks erwachte ich.   
Was blieb war der Gedanke an die Mutter, die von ihrem Kind getrennt, sich in Tränen auflöste. Was blieb war das Tier, dem sein Kalb genommen wurde, kaum dass es auf der Welt war. Das Tier, das laut heulte und doch kein Mitleid erfuhr. Für das Tier zählten keine Reise, kein Kindsvater, kein Turnschuh und keine Orientierung. Es wusste, wo es sich orientieren musste. Und es wusste, was zu ihm gehörte und wo es hin sollte, doch das Wissen half ihm nicht weiter. Zu meinem unbeschreiblichen und unverdienten Glück war ich dem Schicksal nicht ausgeliefert wie das Tier, dem Traum nicht ausgeliefert. Ich konnte aufwachen, abschütteln und weitergehen. Und mit dem Rätsel leben.


End file.
